It Hurt (To Know Now)
by Sonea Storm Shadow
Summary: A flash of white keeps saving him in the most crucial moments but he can't remember or even has a clue that she exists until his sensei and hers is taken from them, the same night that Kakashi finally meets the last person he could possibly hold dear to him. Now he just needs to protect her and hold her at arms length. Bit collaborated with Naruto Movie Clash in the Land of Snow
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay guys, this is my new fic that ran out of my mind so easily some how and it was complete in maybe two weeks after watching Naruto Movie Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow? Anyway it's a slight Kakashi x OC nearer the end or somewhere half way, if you squint or take it that way I suppose and also kind of involves the Naruto Movie Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow and also partially involves parts from Kakashi's ANBU Chapter: The Shinobi Who Lives in the Shadows but don't worry if you haven't watched them, you should still be able to catch on.

I hope you enjoy. R&R

Chapter one

It hurt. Physically and emotionally for Kakashi who stood there upon the pile of rocks that were currently killing his best friend. The enemy were currently surrounding them and Kakashi calculated he had enough chakra to take them out but not if their back up comes along.

Chidori, his trusty technique, which is now complete thanks to Obito… That morning he hated him but now… His heart and chest ached because he knew this was all on him. His friend's death was on his back because before they became friends Obito spoke some sense into him.

"Those who break the rules are scum… But those who abandon their comrades are worse than scum." Kakashi muttered to himself as he pulled out his father's tanto from his back and held it at the ready.

"Kakashi… Protect Rin." Obito whispered up to him.

"Yeah…" He responded. 'I'll protect her for you as your last wish.' Anger took over Kakashi as he used it to push himself faster, the sharingan seeing things he thought was impossible to see as he brought his tanto down on the enemy who blocked, shattering the blade. No time to stop as he sped through hand seals while the enemy was still open, the Chidori charging up as he plunged it through the enemy.

No time to stop and sit with his new friend as he took his last breaths as back up arrived, caving in the rest of the structure and pulling Rin to safety to find they were surrounded.

'Kakashi… Protect Rin.' Obito's last wish played through his head as he summoned up what was left of his chakra into his palm, grimacing at the effort as he launched for the first one. The last thing Kakashi remember was a white flash of an outline of someone who looked smaller than he was as he pulled a random kunai from his pouch and threw it as his chakra and conscience faded into black.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Kakashi!" Rin shouted as she saw his jutsu die down and his body begin to fall. Two yellow flashes later, Minato was there with the unconscious Kakashi in his arms, crouching by Rin.

"Check him over." Minato ordered, keeping Rin's attention as she heard blades cut through bodies but who was it as there was a white flash of a silhouette before Minato grabbed her attention again. "Rin." He ordered before she blinked her attention back and hovered her hands over Kakashi, trying to forget the situation at hand.

"The enemy…"

"Is being taken care of, concentrate on Kakashi." Minato said softer as he kept watch around them. Rin flinched as a white flash passed so close by her with a rush of air before she heard a body being slammed against something as she cringed and opened her tearing eyes again, looking at Kakashi.

"The enemy is down…" A voice floated by Rin's ears. So calm, lighter than her own, a young girl perhaps but she knew in her heart it was impossible… It was like listening to wind chimes across an open field as the wind blew through the long strands of grass and she instantly felt relieved but like the wind chimes, it carried no emotion.

"I'm surprised they sent you as back up." Rin saw Minato smile but there was a harsh tone to his eyes as he kept them down on his fallen students.

"What do you order Minato-sama?" She asked again as Rin looked up and around but she couldn't sense any presence but her own, Minato and Kakashi's.

"Clean up here would you? We can finish the mission from here Shiroi." Minato said.

"Hai." The voice said as a cold wind rushed past them and Rin shivered.

"Let's go back to where we camped out before… You can tell me everything that happened on the way." Minato said softly as he picked Kakashi up in his arms and jumped down with Rin as they began walking back and Rin began to explain everything with a new round of fresh tears, holding Kakashi's limp hand.

XXXXXXXXXX

Minato sat on the same rock… He couldn't believe Obito was gone but he knew the information hadn't sunk in properly yet, he was still in shinobi mode because the mission wasn't complete yet.

"Minato-sama… I couldn't find Uchiha-san's body. There was some hidden tunnel that carried most of the rubble into it and I cannot dig down there without some earth style users. I apologise." The voice floated down as she landed soundlessly next to Minato.

"Why are you here?" Minato asked, watching Rin who luckily hadn't noticed her presence.

"Sent as back up by order of Sandaime-sama. It was a last resort, Iwa knew very little about my home so he deemed it safe." She spoke calmly and Minato looked at her, the red blood clashing against her white outfit.

"They put up quite a fight for you to get blood on your clothes…" Minato smiled slightly but her eyes stayed dead ahead on Rin who was gazing up at the stars.

"Unfortunately so… What are your orders now Minato-sama?" She asked. "I was sent as back up and so I must follow your commands as senior jonin."

"Go back to Konoha… We can finish our mission but please report what happened here so necessary arrangements can be made." Minato said calmly as he also watched Rin and the girl got up in one smooth movement, standing and ready to leave.

"Accomplish your mission Minato-sensei." She said, some emotion slipping into her voice with the little slip of the suffix at the end of Minato's name before she seemed to vanish, no air flow next to Minato as she left and Minato smiled slightly to himself… 'Shiroi' was an amazing shinobi.

XXXXXXXXXX

A voice tickled at Kakashi's sensitive ears…

"Accomplish your mission Minato-sensei."

"Looks like you're awake now." Minato said next to Kakashi as he sat up a little panicked and confused… Who was that voice, it was too soft and young to be Rin's

"Sensei, how?" Kakashi asked with confusion yet some awe.

"The jutsu on the kunai I gave you alerts me when it flies." Minato said, holding up his kunai.

"The enemies?" Kakashi asked.

"I defeated them all." Minato replied calmly.

"Rin, what about Rin!" He asked panicked. Minato pointed a finger towards her standing in the field.

"I'm sorry but I failed to make it in time Kakashi. Rin told me what happened." Minato said as they sat quietly and watched her for a while. Kakashi wondered who that voice belonged to because Rin had been over there all of the time by her chakra yet there was only Minato's who he could sense as he woke up. Her voice was too cold and soft for it to be Rin's so who was it and why was she around? Why did she say 'Minato-sensei' when he, Obito and Rin were his genin team even to now?

He peaked at Minato and he knew by the look in his sensei's eyes he wasn't going to get any answer, his mind was still sharp and in the mission, he would realise what Kakashi was doing and he'd get no information… He'd just have to bide his time because right now he had a promise and a mission to complete.

XXXXXXXXXX

"That was very reckless of you." Sandaime said as she walked into his office.

"You knew as much as I did that those mission details were wrong with all due respect Sandaime-sama." She replied back coolly as she stood at attention in front of his desk.

"Kalila dattebane!" A voice yelled with panic before she was she was engulfed in a bone crushing hug from one Uzumaki Kushina. "How could you go out there so recklessly deba?" She questioned, stepping out of the hug and putting her hands on her hips with a disappointed frown and Kalila just stared blankly at her.

"It wasn't your duty to go as their back up Kalila-hime." Sandaime said, puffing on his pipe.

"They lost Obito-kun." Kalila said coolly and Kushina gasped and Hiruzen raised his eyebrows. "Minato-sensei wishes for the necessary arrangements to be made, there was no body to recover."

"I will get right to it. Are they still accomplishing their mission?" Hiruzen asked and Kalila nodded.

"Hai Hokage-sama." She said like the shinobi she was.

"Very well then. Go home and get cleaned up then. Dismissed until further notice." Hiruzen said with a sigh and Kalila bowed as she turned easily and headed out the door with Kushina fumbling behind.

"I was worried when you didn't show up for practice yesterday morning hime 'ttebane." Kushina said as she caught up to the girl marching down the corridors, eyes seeming to be set somewhere further than the corridor and the walls ahead.

"I apologise for causing a panic Kushina but I was interested when I saw Obito-kun rush past me that morning on my way to training. Minato-sensei explained him a little too perfectly." Kalila said as the road seemed to divide with people for her like the great sea but she paid no attention to it or even her but their eyes were on Kushina looking panicked at the girl… Kalila just tended to blend into nothing, which is why she wore what she did. "I followed their scent after training and then I came upon the scene that I explained about earlier." Kushina's face fell.

"I'm sorry you had to see that." Kushina whispered with her eyes down. Obito was a good and pure hearted kid, rare for the Uchiha clan who take their kekkei genkai and clan seriously… But he had always been an outcast because he was twelve already and hadn't awakened his sharingan.

"And I apologise for your loss." Kalila said calmly, hair swaying across her lower back, even that had some red splatters in it of blood.

"How can you always be so calm about these things 'ttebane!" Kushina shouted at Kalila as they both stopped on the road and the crowd watched. Kalila turned around in a slow movement as her eyes stayed dead straight before they narrowed on Kushina.

"You know exactly why Kushina… It's not my fault I cannot react like you can." Kalila said, her voice a little louder than usual, taking on a harsher tone and even her eyebrows furrowed slightly like anger but her eyes still held nothing akin to the emotion that Kushina was looking for in them as her anger ebbed away, replaced by guilt as she looked down.

"Sorry… I know you didn't know him personally either which is why I got angry deba…" Kushina apologised as she walked up to Kalila and took her cold hand as they continued down the road towards Kalila's place, the conversation staying dead quiet as the dead as people forgot what happened and went back to their daily lives.

Kushina sighed sadly as she watched the steam coming out of the kettle on the stove as she leaned on the opposite counter with her hands on either sides of her hips. She shouldn't have snapped at Kalila like that for not feeling like she did, the girl didn't know him personally, then there was her whole 'predicament' she was in as well.

Kalila wasn't like any other twelve-year-old kid unfortunately. She's the last princess of Uzushio before it was destroyed the night of her birth… Kushina was there as a shinobi at the time and one of the guards for the birthing. Uzushio had been under attack for a while beforehand and Kushina had been there for those few months, protecting her king and queen.

She was a stillborn baby, Kalila was born with the traditional red hair and blue eyes but dead on birthing. Uzushio began to fall at sundown and this was close to midnight at the time. The queen had died shortly after from a broken heart and bleeding that couldn't be stopped after she saw her blue baby, not breathing or crying like she should have. The king was called to battle shortly after the news, suicidal was what Kushina would have called him at the time but she was to take orders as Uzushio's loyal Uzumaki and couldn't stop him.

She was to protect the elders who sat around the table with the stillborn girl lying dead in her blanket. The king and queen dead, they made one last decision. They took Kalila to the sacred waters of Uzushio down underground and placed her into the water and stood around the pool, chanting together for the hopes and dreams of their country to give this baby life and then the miracle happened.

The water glowed, a rainbow of colour floating around the room as Kalila's hair turned stark white as well as her skin, opening her eyes, they turned lighter, a grey blue colour, shifting shades of blue and grey depending on her emotions as she floated to the surface and began crying like a healthy baby.

Kushina was given the baby girl to protect with her life as well as an official letter to the Hokage and helped to escape with the baby. Uzushio fell, anyone left living scattered among the lands and Kushina stuck with this baby. She was only thirteen at the time but she did her duty and Kalila was taken from her until such a time Kushina was older and would train her in the arts of her home's country.

Kushina looked up from her musing at the whistle of the kettle and took it off the plate before turning the stove off. A flash of white in the corner of her eye made her look up and frown slightly, Kalila entered the kitchen wearing her usual uniform that was insisted upon by the letter left with the Hokage and Sandaime himself even if Kalila had made changes to it so it was effective for fighting.

She wore a pure white kimono with cream and silver petal decals all around, increasing in number the closer to the floor they got as they feel down throughout the kimono. She wore an inch thick sash around her tiny waist where she placed her cream colour pouch onto with all of her equipment. Up either sides of the kimono, it was slitted up to her hips where she wore white pants underneath it with wrappings around her ankles and the standard kunai and shuriken pouch around her left thigh as she was left handed and that pouch was also a cream colour.

Kalila also had multiple mechanisms up her large kimono sleeves that went over her hands like she requested and kept her hands up the opposite sleeve a lot as she walked… So much like the princess she was suppose to be which saddened Kushina sometimes. Her favourite mechanism was the one with blades coming out over her forearms, it was her favourite surprise attack against her enemies.

"I saw someone with the same mechanism as me yesterday." Kalila spoke up as she completed making the forgotten tea.

"Which one?" Kushina asked as she took her cup from the girl who looked always empty.

"The blades on the arms though his were more like permanent strap on's, those would be a hassle." Kalila said as she stared at the wall past Kushina's head and stared past it with her eerie light grey eyes, nearly the colour of the rest of her eye.

"And?" Kushina asked, sipping her tea, leaning against the counter again as Kalila leaned on the one by the stove.

"He was an armature at using them." Kalila said bluntly and Kushina's heart clenched for the girl… It was unfair the things she has had to go through because with the overload of all of the hopes and dreams in that water… She had never expressed any emotion to the point where a normal person would notice it, it was usually just glints in her eyes and voice before they were gone. Kushina knew because Sandaime never restricted her access to Kalila since she brought her back though Minato was shocked to come home to a thirteen year old Kushina trying to feed a baby but he came to love the girl as much as Kushina did.

"That must have been disappointing for you." Kushina said and Kalila hummed with no emotion or thought to it, it was a simple acknowledgement. As she sipped her tea, still staring past the boundaries of the house. "Let's go and train, you've missed a lesson because of your little adventure dattebane." Kushina grinned as she put their empty cups in the sink. Kalila just closed her eyes and nodded, an ever so slight frown of annoyance on her face as she followed Kushina to her private training ground.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Guys! I'm back with a new chapter YAY! Anyway here it is and thank you to everyone who has followed already and the encouraging review from Prescripto13. Enjoy and R&R!

Chapter two

Minato stood in Hiruzen's office. Kakashi and Rin had been dismissed to the hospital as Hiruzen picked up the report and read it, puffing on his pipe.

"I hope Kalila-hime's little appearance didn't cause any of you any trouble?" Hiruzen asked with a hidden meaning in his voice.

"No she didn't. Rin was too much in a state to even care there was someone else there and Kakashi was unconscious and didn't see her either. Her secret's safe as I called her 'Shiroi'." Minato said and he saw a slight smile twitch at the corners of Hiruzen's lips.

"Kushina has given her the appropriate punishment as she went after you without my permission… What about the enemy?" Hiruzen asked as he put the file down on his desk and gave Minato all of his attention.

"She finished off every single enemy there and she said nothing about coming across anyone else. I thing her secret is still safe since it's such a well kept one Hokage-sama." Minato said and Hiruzen hummed. "You can't keep her in the village forever Hokage-sama, she's just like any other curious child and she'll rebel if you continue to keep her so locked down." Minato expressed as Hiruzen took in the information to heart before blowing out a long puff of smoke, looking out over his village.

"That's what I fear. She's unstable and if I give her this freedom there's a huge possibility she'll become something we can't handle and don't want her to turn into. Her lack of intense emotions is worrying when I think of putting her out there in the field and without the proper guidance she will go down the wrong road." Hiruzen expressed, staring out over Konoha.

"Add her to my team." Minato suggested as Hiruzen turned back in his chair to hear Minato out. "We're missing a member now and she knows me well, you know I won't lead her down the path and maybe someone completely new can help all of us heal the wound that Obito's death has left."

"That's exactly why I reject that idea Minato." Hiruzen said and Minato frowned as his eyebrows furrowed with slight anger but he kept quiet for an explanation. "It's because she's close to you that this is a bad idea, we know she's stable for now in the village but we don't know how she would react in a real situation she can't handle on her own, especially if her new friends and especially you get hurt. We cannot risk that."

"I see…" Minato said, his face dropping as he stared down at the table and Hiruzen laughed.

"Take it easy Minato, I'll handle it since it's my duty as Hokage and not yours. Go home, rest, grieve and spend some time with Kushina and Kalila." Hiruzen said with a sad smile as Minato's mood dropped further and he nodded before leaving out the door and towards home.

He went straight into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Kushina's waist from behind, burying his face in the crook of her neck. Kushina turned in his hold and hugged him tightly as she let her tears soak into his uniform as his were soaking into her dress. The sound of a grass whistle catching their ears and hearts as Minato cried and sobbed silently and Kushina hugged him to hold him together as she had shed enough tears hearing Kalila explain the whole story to Kushina of what happened the night before.

"Minato-sensei." A soft voice called, the grass whistle stopping a few seconds before as Kalila stood by the entrance of the kitchen. "I apologise for not making it in time. I'll try harder next time." Kalila said and Minato calmed down as he raised his head, giving Kushina a watery smile before turning his red and puffy face towards the girl standing there, a slight hint of worry and guilt in her eyes.

"Come here hime." Minato asked, his voice cracking slightly as he waved his hand for her to come over. Kalila blinked and looked at the distance between them before she almost seemed to skip and float on her toes over towards them , her kimono flying out slightly behind her with her arms and sleeves as she stopped a step away. Minato got down on one knee and took her shoulders gently, looking into her fluorescent blue eyes watching calmly with worry buried deep in that colour and the way her lazy looking eyes were slanted.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. You helped us even thought I heard from the Hokage you left without permission which wasn't right but I thank you for coming to back us up when you knew something was wrong but next time, try doing it the right way by expressing your concern to the Hokage first." Minato said with a slight smile, closing his eyes.

"I will Minato-sensei." She responded, her voice ever so stronger showing she had slight determination and would do it the next time. Minato opened his eyes to see her eyes had turned sharper, it reminded him of a an Uchiha's eyes but also similar to his own and the lazy droop would remind him of Kakashi when he was younger and getting ready for bed. They had lost their guilt but still held some other emotion in them he hadn't seen in her before as he pulled her stiff little body towards him as he hugged her loosely and gently so she could pull away if she was uncomfortable which usually she did and Minato saw the reason why Hiruzen had turned down his suggestion of putting her on his team.

They equally pulled out of the hug and she raised her kimono-covered hand, revealing it as she patted Minato on the head with her head tilted slightly as she watched her hand.

"You need a shower… I could smell you from outside." Kalila said, turning back into her lazy looking eyes as she dropped her hand and her nostrils twitched ever so slightly before she floated away outside again and they heard the grass whistle again after a slight dull thud on the roof, indicating where she was.

"She's right dattebane." Kushina grinned and Minato laughed slightly. He hugged Kushina with an evil grin as she fought pathetically to escape before giving her a huge sloppy kiss on her cheek and leaving to have a shower since he saw his favourite meal being cooked and it smelt good unlike him at the moment.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kalila opened her eyes like a robot, staring at the ceiling of the room. She reached a hand over to the side table and felt a piece of paper there as she held it up and read it:

Kalila-hime

I had a mission to get to as did Minato so we left you a set of house key and be sure to lock up when you leave. You're free to stay here while we're gone just make sure to keep the fridge stocked and clean of old food and our little goldfish fed. I'll miss you and no getting up to mischief while I'm away, I know you too well and there will be severe punishment if I find out.

Kushina

She reached over and put the letter down as she put her arm back under the blanket and remembered the story Kushina had read to her as she fell asleep. It was about her old home and it sparked something in her head, she wanted to see where she came from, or what was left of it. Kushina only said to keep out of trouble so she will… Out in Uzushio.

That steeled her resolve as her eyes narrowed and she got out of bed towards the shower before getting dressed with an emergency scroll as she locked up and headed out into the village. She followed the riverbank to the wall where she jumped over quietly and was on her way with a map in hand, jumping silently through the trees. Kalila had never experienced such a burning desire for anything but this one thing and she decided it was worth breaking the rules just to see it only once before she could stop this annoying burning annoyance in her head.

She slid the map into her pocket inside her kimono as she reached the docks and flashed out onto the water, seemingly invisible to the shinobi on guard out there at the moment and she got this strange feeling in her heart as she could hear its beating in her ears and she opened her mouth to breath faster, ignoring the little mist cloud she breathed out with each little breath… Why was everything so guarded if talks with Iwa were beginning to happen?

World War… Kiri must have gotten bothersome Kalila concluded as she frowned ever so slightly. She felt her talent was being wasted inside of the village and she would only be allowed on C-rank missions that usually happen in the village or away from the fighting so maybe she could prove her worth if she gets caught up in Uzushio.

The moon hung high in the sky, guiding her as she looked up and saw it sitting brightly in the sky as she ran silently across the water… It was easy to get lost but she felt like she was being guided by it and so she went with what she felt because it always turned out right then the butterflies began in her stomach… Something wasn't sitting right with her.

By sunrise, that feeling had gotten more intense to the point she had to stop and take a few deep breaths and nearly throw up a few times then the splitting headache came along but she could deal with it as she took double than the prescribed dose and kept going. The orange light illuminated land up ahead but there was one thing that caught her eye… A few green and dead looking plants as she pulled out her map and looked around. Not quite to Uzushio, she had gone ten degrees off coarse during the night and she frowned slightly as she put the map away, interested in the dead looking branches.

There was a crunch under her foot on her tenth step onto the land as she removed her foot gently and looked down… Broken ceramic, her eyes looked further ahead and her eyes widened the furthest they had ever gotten as she took the whole sight in, in front of her. There were Kiri nin mixed up in those branches, almost like they had grown, incorporating the bodies but by the state of the flesh she inspected on the first one, they were a few hours old yet somehow that couldn't make sense in her mind, the smell of blood assaulting her nose as her eyes travelled across the land, devastated by these tree like things and blood with bodies as the trees dripped the red substance.

She walked over to the lower body that was hanging in an awkward back bending position as she removed his mask and examined his face. The skin was too new and not even decaying yet, the glassy eyes are what caught her attention, glazed over blue and purple colours as they stared forever, the mouth gapped open in a silent scream, matching the terrorised position the eyes were set in. What ever had killed them had been something they weren't expecting and something for an ANBU to be scared about.

A ripple in the blood she was walking through made her freeze as her head flicked over towards where the ripple came from, eye sharp as she studied the dead land around her, lifeless as the bodies hanging around but something made the blood ripple and she knew she wasn't being paranoid because the ever so slight sound of ragged breathing made her know someone managed to survive this ordeal… The only question now is friend or foe?

Watching the ripple fade out to a stop, she followed the ripples as they got smaller, moving her feet carefully through the blood as she couldn't be bothered to walk on top of it when it looked like water in the beginning but it was on her now.

Konoha hitai-ate.

Kalila stepped closer to two bodies lying there in the blood as she got on her haunches by the girl. Blood trails dried against her blue lips and down her chin, the purple war paint loosing its effectiveness against the pale and cold skin as Kalila felt against her cold neck, knowing that she was dead anyway… Poor Minato-sensei and Kushina-sensei. No slight push against her fingers on the cold and bloody neck so she stood up and stood next to the masked figure and got on her haunches once more, reaching for his neck and pressing lightly…

A push against her fingers and slightly clammy and fevered skin under the mask… Chakra exhaustion and probably shock if she put the pieces together correctly. She didn't know of any positions of Konoha shinobi and if she went looking blindly she knew she would be in trouble as she looked around the crater filled with blood… It looked like some messed up worshipping circle if she thought about it with a bit of dark sarcasm. The run back to Hi no Kuni land was just over half a day's run and longer if she tried to carry Kakashi's larger body but he needed medical attention and quickly…

Kalila breathed out a puff of misted air as she released her frustration. She couldn't leave them here because Kiri really wanted them to send out this many ANBU and if she took Kakashi and they wanted Rin, it could spell trouble for Konoha in the future but if she left Kakashi, it was a hostage plus the sharingan. If she left both of them to find reinforcements, Kakashi could die be it by fever or Kiri… Minato-sensei would never forgive her…

Minato-sensei's kunai!

She reached into Kakashi's pouch and dug around before she found the three pronged kunai and threw it into the nearby tree branch and waited for the familiar yellow flash as she held Kakashi across her lap and in her arms because her cold skin would cool him down and keep him dry. She waited for a minute before staring at the kunai and reaching into her own pouch, the same three pronged kunai and threw it next to the other one, this time there was a yellow flash as he stood on the water, looking around with disgust and shock on his face.

"Sensei, focus." Kalila said calmly as he focused his eyes on her and then Kakashi, then seeing Rin as he walked over and picked Kakashi up. "She didn't make it."

"What the hell are you doing out here?" Minato asked in an angry whisper, obviously in inner turmoil right then.

"I'll explain later. He needs a doctor." Kalila said as she grabbed her kunai and Kakashi's as well, putting them in her pouch for now as she walked over to Minato, brushing Rin's hair back and having Kakashi on his back already. "Konoha sensei." Kalila said calmly as she pinched some of his flak jacket in her fingers as she was pulled and dumped in Konoha's hospital with Minato sitting on the ground and panting with the range and over use of Hiraishin.

Doctors and nurses immediately rushed over since Minato had brought Rin's body back as well. Nurses ran over to Kalila but she held her hand up, looking up calmly at them as they took the hint and helped Minato up and checked for injury. They half carried Minato away as Kalila shrugged and walked off with a mission towards Hiruzen's office… She was going to be in trouble yet probably thankful at the same time as she opened the door and his pipe fell out of his mouth when he saw the state of her white and now red outfit.

He listened as his eyes roamed over all of the blood on her, there was more red than white now as it even died the tips of her hair red that fell into the blood, not to mention pulling Kakashi's blood soaked body onto her lap, kneeling in the blood and walking through it. She told him exactly where she was heading and the possible island she landed on before he ordered her to take him to Minato in the hospital and dismissed as they got there… Kalila decided she needed a shower and to burn those clothes, which burned in a metal bin in the training ground as she scrubbed herself clean in her home once again.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey guys, i understand a few of you might have gotten confused about the little time skip there and i'm sorry about that. I estimate it to be a few months to a year between Obito and Rin's death so let's go on that time range for the last skip. Again I'm sorry but here's the next chapter R&R my lovely fans and followers!

Chapter three

Minato sat numbly in the hospital bed after waking up in a cold sweat from the dream he had about what he had seen and what could have done all of that… So much blood he's never seen a calf height blood pool before and he wish he never did… Too Kakashi lying in Kalila's arms and Rin lying there, her black shirt singed and material poking up to show the wound… He'd never forget what he saw yet Kalila had been the one who led him through, telling him what to do and he followed the order without question because his brain had shut down going from one battlefield into another.

He had explained everything he could to the Hokage but there was only so much words can because a picture says a thousand words… He didn't have a thousand words for what he saw.

Minato jumped with a gasp as there was a knock at his door and he took a deep breath before calling for the person to enter, trying to maintain composure for his visitor. The door slid open as blank and lazy eyes stared at him. Kalila wasn't in her kimono but a tight black jaytee, really short pink shorts and knee high sandals with her hair back in a braid as her fringe fell over the right hand side of her forehead.

"May I come in sensei?" She asked, standing calmly at the door and watching him intently as he nodded.

"Please, close the door and come here Kalila." He asked as she nodded, closing the door behind her and pulling the little stool over to his bedside before sitting down on it, calmly watching and waiting with her hands in her lap. "You should be wearing something warmer and more appropriate, Kushina would be having a freak out if she saw you right now." Minato said with a shaky voice, trying to lighten the mood but Kalila looked at him with the same blank expression.

"She's on a mission besides, it's scorching outside today so I can dress differently for once. How are you sensei?" She asked, slight concern to her voice and Minato laughed dryly.

"I should be asking you that after what you fell over the other day. Thank you for helping Kakashi and thinking fast, you did great even if it was against orders yet again." Minato laughed dryly again as he forced his eyes not to tear up but Kalila just tilted her head slightly and her eyes moved quickly over his face.

"You can cry if you want to… It's within the parameters of the rules." Kalila said, touching the back of his hand with her fingertips before taking his hand in hers. Her eyes held blue and with some warmth to them somehow and he had never seen that in her before and it made him laugh wetly as tears spilled over his eyes as he wiped them away with the back of his other hand. "I know I'm not Kushina-sensei but I do try to understand emotion sometimes but it's hard for me as I'm sure you know."

"I'm surprised you're opening up to me slightly but I'll be fine Kalila-hime. I've taken in the situation and no matter how many times I think about it I know I'll have this scar forever since I failed my students, including you, yet again… I'm just worried about Kakashi." Minato said as he continued to wipe away his tears and smile slightly.

"Kakashi… He's the one you're always worried about correct?" Kalila asked with her head tilted again and Minato nodded as he felt her other hand wrap around theirs still together… Her hands were so small next to his and so soft and cold.

"He is… He's lost so much already in his short life. He completely changed after Obito died… I've been so busy with missions and Kushina that we haven't had a good chat since before Kannabi bridge have we?" Minato asked and she shook her head, making her braided hair flap side to side.

"Its okay, I understand though. This is war and you're a huge asset and situation changer to Konoha that it's natural for you to spend the little time you have with loved ones, especially your Kushina…" Kalila said, forcing the one side of her mouth up into an awkward smirk and Minato laughed.

"Don't force your emotions Kalila. Kushina and I love you just the way you are." Minato laughed and he saw those eyes darken slightly as the smirk dropped and she looked down at the bed.

"Thank you Minato-sensei." She said as she looked up with those blank eyes once again.

"You'd be perfect espionage if you can control emotions so easily like that." Minato commented and she tilted her head in thanks. "Kakashi needs a happy face… Could you go and sit with him even though he's passed out.. I don't want him to be alone right now and especially when he wakes up."

"I have nothing better to do so I shall comply Minato-sensei. I shall come and see you later again." Kalila said as she slipped her hands carefully out of Minato's and stood up and bowing to him as she moved the stool away and left, closing the door silently behind her.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi woke up with a gasp as a beeping noise sped up drastically then calmed with his breathing. His eyes were bandaged shut and his body sore so he stayed where he was, no motivation to move as he knew he had failed Obito and Rin. There was a slight shuffle next to him as he zoned in on the sound of a heartbeat and breathing yet there was barely any presence to it.

'Must be a civilian.' He mused with dead emotion to his thoughts. There was a tune that caught his ear… The flute being played quietly yet the breathing that was being breathed out was so complex as he couldn't stop listening.

It sounded like someone leading you into the woods then dancing and playing with you as the tune changed playfully then it got darker and darker as the same tune was played a few times before it started up like an attack into a harsh breathing and quick tune as victory was sounded a few times meaning there was more than one level and opponent as the whole process repeated again. Then it faded and before he knew it the song was finished with the click of a case and the poof as he registered a faint chakra.

It was cold and distant yet seemed to feel heavy at the same time, burdened. He couldn't catch onto it further as it practically disappeared and then the sound of the door opening as he felt the huge chakra, light yet ominous and he knew who it was.

"Ne Kalila-hime, visiting hours are over, come say goodbye to Minato before you leave dattebane." Kushina said surprisingly soft into the room, obviously thinking he was still asleep.

"Hai Kushina-sensei. I'll be right there." The soft voice said next to him and he focused on not hitching his breath and fighting the urge to rip off the bandaging and see who that voice belonged to he heard before when Obito died. The door closed as the presence stayed right where she was, barely saying she was alive which surprised Kakashi as the room just beeped with the sound of his breathing and nearly nothing else except that extra slow heartbeat next to him.

He heard clothes rustle as he felt cold come close to his forehead and he stayed stiff, perfectly still so he didn't flinch as he felt an ice cold hand pat his head gently like a dog and he smiled under his mask he felt was still there.

"It was nice to meet you Kakashi-kun. Perhaps one day we can talk again." The voice said before it wafted away like the wind and Kakashi scrambled to pull off the bandages as he saw a flash of white before his door closed and he watched the shadow move on…

"Kalila-hime? Kushina-sensei and Minato-sensei?" Kakashi mused out loud, still looking at the door before the weight of reality settled back over him like a cloud and he turned over as his eyes teared up and he curled up.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Kalila-hime 'ttebane!" Kalila opened her eyes tiredly and turned her head to look at her alarm clock on her side table… Nearly midnight, how can Kushina still be awake and so full of energy?

"What Kushina-sensei? I'm trying to sleep." Kalila muttered as she stood up out of her bed and walked to her door before being tackled into her apartment by the bouncing ball of red who was currently squealing into her ear as Kalila just stared tiredly up at the ceiling… She hadn't been sleeping well.

"Minato has been named as the Yondaime Hokage… He reached his dream!" She squealed, kicking her legs as she was lying on Kalila who just laid there, eyes drifting off slightly. "Are you falling asleep on me dattebane?" Kushina pouted as Kalila opened her eyes to see Kushina kneeling over her with her hands on her hips and Kalila yawned.

"Sorry Kushina… I haven't been sleeping well lately." Kalila apologised with another yawn, putting the back of her hand against her mouth as the other one wiped away her yawned tears.

"It's been a few weeks since Kiri… Have you been having dreams?" Kushina asked with worry as she sat with crossed legs on her bed as Kalila sat up, looking down at her blanket.

"The fear I feel in those dreams are nothing compared to what really happened out there, I shouldn't be worrying about them and just sleep but I can't help feeling like my chest is being squeezed and waking in a cold sweat. It's getting ridiculous." Kalila said, slight strain on her voice showing her annoyance and fear in her words. "Not doing anything is also not helping and the missions I take do not wear me down enough to sleep deeply."

"Its natural to have bad dreams about what you saw and what you placed together but the mind likes to play with fear and swapping things around in those dreams to fulfil its desire for fear and mental release of stress deba." Kushina explained, one hand on her hip with one finger pointing up and her eyes closed and Kalila sighed out a breath mist of air, rolling her eyes before falling back down on her bed, arms out to the sides.

"They're annoying." Kalila breathed out, head turned and staring out across her room and Kushina giggled.

"But they seem to be helping you… This is the most amount of emotions I've ever seen you put out in one night." Kushina said with a grin and Kalila stared up at her blankly.

"Can I go back to sleep now sensei, I still have that escort mission tomorrow." Kalila said and Kushina giggled as she stood up and walked over to her door before waving back at Kalila with a grin and leaving as Kalila took a deep and slow breath, closing her eyes once again before her features grimaced slightly with the deep sleep and the accompanying nightmare.

Kalila played her flute up on the top of the mountain as the acceptance ceremony of Minato happened and her eyes stayed glued to her sensei and her husband. She wondered if Minato would continue on as Sandaime did, giving her low ranked missions and such or if he'll change something for her as her silver flute glinted in the light as something else silver in the crowd caught her attention… Hatake Kakashi, did he have nightmares?

That thought made her stop dead in the middle of the song and lower her flute, eyes still lazily trained on the boy who was a few months older than her. Her flute popped out of existence as the ceremony came to an end and people began to disperse and leave, Kushina hugging the life out of Minato as they laughed happily together, the elders having a few talks with them as well but again, the head of silver caught her attention, turning away with his hands in his pockets and Kalila followed… She wanted to see if Minato described him as well as he did with Obito and Rin.

She jumped down the mountain carefully before looking ahead and catching his hair in the crowd as she walked calmly, kimono and her hair gusting slightly in the wind of the gusty day. She kept to the roofs and darker places so she didn't stick out, not that people noticed her anyway but also so she could watch him in the crowd with his unique hair colour.

He walked slowly through the gates, head down and eyes trained emptily ahead but there was something liquid and cold in those eyes with regret, how she felt most of the time and looked at people and nothing had even happened to her but everything had happened to this person she had never spoke to in person unless he was unconscious which in her book didn't count.

He leaned his back harshly against a tree, staring up before he slid down in and sat crouched in a ball against the tree. He raised his right hand and stared at it for a second, his eye closed slightly with sadness and regret that Kalila could see clearly from the bushes she sat in currently in front of him and if he looked up he would probably see her but she wouldn't mind, he looked like he needed someone there right now.

He stood up and walked into the clearing between them before righting his slanted hitai-ate, revealing his scarred eye with the sharingan in it. He placed his hands in front of him, holding his right wrist before forming hand seals and holding his right wrist again as lightning sparked from his hand and just seemed to fizzle out and die as Kalila narrowed her eyes and tilted her head with slight confusion.

Green spandexes wearing teen jumped down next to Kakashi and giving him a big smile, seemingly close and familiar with Kakashi the way he talked and addressed him.

"So this is where you've been? You have a mission and have been summoned immediately." He said as Kakashi just stood there, seeming to be in his own world. "Kakashi!" He said a bit louder as Kakashi looked towards him and slid down his hitai-ate again.

"I'll get right to it. See you later Guy." Kakashi said a little distracted still as he jumped off and Kalila took a different rout to the Hokage's office, arriving a few seconds before Kakashi walked into Minato's office calmly.

"I want you to retrieve the documents relating to the peace treaty. There's still some shinobi who desire war and there are rumours that they are trying to steal the documents to create discord. Please do your best on this mission." Minato explained and Kakashi nodded.

"Hai." He responded simply before he turned around and left again and Kalila turned to follow him.

"Not so fast Kalila-hime… What are you doing stalking my student?" Minato asked as Kalila narrowed her eyes at having to leave Kakashi as she floated down into a crouch onto one knee before straightening up gracefully.

"He's not ready yet. You're sending him on a suicide mission right now Minato-sensei." Kalila stated harshly and Minato frowned slightly. "He cannot perform Chidori without it failing each time and his eyes are still cold, distant and grieving."

"Cannot perform Chidori?" Minato asked in a low yet concerned voice and Kalila nodded before he sat back hard into his chair, eyes widened slightly. "What sensei am I if I didn't see that in the kid I've known for ten years?" Minato asked out in disgust at himself as well as slight panic before his eyes narrowed on Kalila. "He hasn't noticed you following him?" Minato asked with a hand to his head.

"No. You're only accustomed to my chakra having been around it for years. Kakashi wouldn't notice mine." Kalila explained and Minato sighed.

"Sandaime would kill me if he knew what I'm about to do. Follow Kakashi and make sure he's alright until I can get back up together." Minato asked as Kalila nodded.

"Hai… Please send his friend wearing green he may be able to help him." Kalila said before she jumped from her spot soundlessly out of the window, arms and kimono flying behind her as her eyes set dead ahead on her target… The electrifying chakra of one Hatake Kakashi.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the delay but well i kinda had dancing then went to watch racing... Getting sunburned and I've been down with dehydration, severe sunburn and migrains so i apologise i'm such a delicate little flower, oh and i had no voice after shouting at the drivers how to drive when i was probably the least qualified there but you wouldn't care, i don't need a voice to post things for you... Yeah anyway enough ranting and venting my frustration over my delicate self and here's the next chapter enjoy and as always R&R i really appreciate hearing from you guys :)

Chapter four

Kakashi jumped full speed through the trees, mind focused souly on the mission and his senses for anything or anyone. He heard someone behind him as he slid up his hitai ate and opening his sharingan, turning one-eighty in the air to face his opponent. His opponent created shadow clones as Kakashi charged up Chidori confidently before his emotions and mind whispered Rin's dying voice to him and his jutsu died once again.

The clones were surrounding him before he landed on the ground, unable to get back in the fight as the horrifying image of killing Rin stuck in his head and his right hand shook as his breath kept evading his chest and body, needing it but wouldn't grasp it.

A white flash finally made him gasp in that needed breath as red flew around the girl like a hurricane. Eyes sharp like his own use to be yet empty as his were now and a synonymous poof happened as all of the shadow clones disappeared.

"Konoha severe hurricane!" A voice called as the man was slammed against a tree before he took off. "This isn't like you. Why are you spaced out?" Guy demanded.

"S-Sorry." Kakashi gasped out before he became light headed and had to drop closer to the floor as his breath kept trying to evade him.

"Get a hold of yourself!" Guy said as he crouched down by his friend who was having a panic attack.

"Step back he needs air Guy-san." Kalila said calmly as she stood a step behind him. Guy looked over his shoulder, eyes calculating and worried before they calmed slightly and crouched back at arms length. Kakashi tipped over onto his side and passed out promptly as complete panic and lack of air cut off his consciousness.

"Hokage-sama has asked that you finish the mission if Hatake-kun is unable to." The ANBU said, stepping up to her and Kalila nodded up at the ANBU.

"Guy-kun. Please take Hatake-kun back to the village, the mission is being handled." The ANBU said to Guy who was examining Kalila with slight anger and confusion at who she was. Guy slung Kakashi's arm over his shoulders and nodded, jumping away back to Konoha and Kalila nodded to the ANBU as they followed her through the trees and stood calmly at the intersection where the countries met, waiting for Iwa.

Iwa finally arrived with a huge squad but Kalila stood there with her hands up her sleeves like always and with an aura of indifference as they stood there silently, the wind blowing past them and the ANBU tense behind her as her eyes portrayed boredom yet also death to them if they ever try anything with her. The lead ninja made a click of distaste with his tongue before he threw the scroll over and they left the way they came.

"Excuse me for asking Kalila-chan…" One of the ANBU asked as they were jumping back through the trees towards the village. Kalila looked over her shoulder, her eyes not that board look anymore but one of intelligence and curiosity.

"You may ask, there's no crime about that but I may not answer. I hope you are satisfied with that?" Kalila asked and both of the ANBU nodded.

"We've never seen you around the village and so we were wondering if you are an actual shinobi since you wear no hitai ate yet you display such power. What rank are you if you're a shinobi?" The ANBU asked, tilting his head as his mask tilted with curiosity and Kalila watched them for a few seconds.

"My situation is complicated and so I hold no rank but I consider my skills near enough jonin level and according to my sensei who I may not mention their name. I apologise for not feuling your curiosity in the way you were hoping." Kalila said as she looked ahead of her again, eyes drooping lazily again.

"We understand. You should consider joining ANBU then. I think you're a good role model as to how we should act but cannot due to our human side." The ANBU answered and Kalila narrowed her eyes slightly as a slight frown formed on her lips.

"I shall consider your suggestion however my situation must be assessed first. I hope to see you again and maybe next time I'll be in the force too. Dismissed." Kalila said as they reached the gates and slid the scroll out of her sleeve and tossed it to one of the ANBU before they saluted and disappeared to give the scroll to Minato.

XXXXXXXXXX (Slight time skip)

Minato's not happy with you dattebane." Kushina's voice sung as Kalila met her sensei in her training ground, ready for practise.

"He should be focusing on Kakashi right now not our personal tug of war sensei." Kalila said and Kushina chuckled behind her hand.

"I have to drag you to his office after your session but well… I thought we could do something else today." Kushina said with an evil grin as she laughed lowly in her throat, which sounded suspiciously evil and Kalila's eyes narrowed and sharpened.

"You'll have to drag me to his office half dead sensei, you know that." Kalila said as a slight frown formed and her eyes hardened with defiance and Kushina grinned.

"That's the exact training we'll be doing today… Real combat so get ready to run gaki." Kushina laughed as she lunged her claws ready for Kalila who's eyes widened slightly and she dodged low to the ground under Kushina's arms and pushed to her right, dodging around Kushina in a flash and running into the trees in the opposite direction of Konoha and Kushina chased after her with glee.

It was a long and tough battle from both sides but Kushina won in the end. The village was illuminated in orange. Kalila sat proudly with her head up and a stubborn pout slightly visible on her lips as she sat on a piece of cardboard, being dragged along the ground while Kushina had her tied up in ninja wire and dragging her, humming a happy little tune with an accomplished smile on her face towards the Hokage's tower.

She was thrown unceremoniously over Kushina's shoulder but Kalila stayed tight lipped and refused to squeak in surprise or even acknowledge the movement as Kushina walked up the stairs and straight into Minato's office, dumping Kalila on her butt in front of Minato's table.

"Kalila-hime." Minato addressed calmly from his chair and Kalila narrowed her eyes harshly.

"Yondaime Hokage-sama." Kalila addressed him back and saw his eyes narrow as her lip quirked slightly with victory, knowing Minato hated being addresses like that by his close friends.

"That mission was yours and you should have been the one delivering the information and not my ANBU… What do you have to say for yourself?" Minato asked, standing up behind his desk now and Kushina stood next to him with her arm around his waist.

"How's Kakashi-san?" Kalila asked and Minato's eye twitched.

"He's in ANBU."

"And turned cold… I've heard the rumours sensei." Kalila said and both Minato and Kushina frowned… Minato looked down and his eyes looked hurt and guilty.

"Those ANBU who escorted you said you'd be perfect in ANBU… What are your thoughts towards that?" Minato asked and none of their faces gave anything away.

"If it means doing more for Konoha who saved my life and continues to look after me… I'd do anything including joining ANBU." Kalila said as her eyes sharpened and brightened to blue for once and Kushina and Minato shared a look before Minato nodded and looked back at Kalila with a smile, loosing his Hokage face for now.

"Then this is your last training session… We're not sure yet but we think Kushina may be pregnant and she'll be going off duty and has been off mission duty for a few weeks." Minato said, a sparkle to his eye as he smiled and Kushina grinned. Kalila listened, her voice going dry slightly but she allowed a rare tilt of her lips and closed her eyes, nodding her acknowledgement and congratulations.

"However…" Minato continued and Kalila turned back into her board look. "You're position in ANBU will be an odd one as has your position as a Konoha shinobi. You will keep your uniform as is but adding the mask to it that'll be waiting for you down in ANBU Headquarters and I want you to follow Kakashi as your mission." Minato explained, sitting back down in his chair and Kalila tilted her head in question.

"What will I be looking for in Kakashi-san Hokage-sama?" Kalila asked and Minato hummed.

"This will be an around the clock mission. You are to take not of everything Kakashi does, and feels by his words and emotions passing by in his eyes. You will stay hidden at all times as Kakashi will be kept in the village as much as possible to make your job easier. Will you accept this?" Minato asked calmly as Kushina watched on calmly as well.

"I will perform my duty to the best of my abilities Hokage-sama, Kushina-sensei. I will not let you or Kakashi-san down." Kalila said as she got onto one knee and bowed, full of respect and slight excitement making her heart speed up and her lips twitch ever so slightly. The only witness of this was the ones in the room and the darkness that shadowed over Kalila's form, bowing respectfully in the dark, preparing for her up and coming mission mentally, her signature puff of misted air leaving her lungs.

"I will put my life on the line for my second home that did the same for my original home."

XXXXXXXXXX

Kalila felt that her mask suited her perfectly as it sat on her face and she watched the night pass over inside Kakashi's little apartment. He was sleeping, obviously having a nightmare as sweat began on his face and his head whipped from side to side, saying 'no' every once in a while… She wondered what he was dreaming about? Was it like her dreams or completely different?

The alarm clock sounded as he sat straight up in bed, clutching the sheets in his hand as he panted for breath, again looking down at his right hand. He threw the blanket off of himself and stumbled over towards the sink as he began scrubbing at his right hand…

Tears

Kakashi was crying as he scrubbed at his hand with pain filled dark eyes. So much despair, hatred for himself as well as self disgust as he turned the tap off and slumped with one hand on the rim of the sink, staring down at his still dripping wet right hand as his tears dropped silently.

Kalila silently placed the summoning scroll on his bed before returning to the shadows and continued her duty. Kakashi turned around and blinked with surprise at the scroll sitting on his bed as he walked over and looked around as he opened it and began to read. He slid it back up as it spontaneously combusted and disappeared and Kakashi grabbed his ANBU uniform before walking into his bathroom, Kalila hearing the shower and removing her mask as she waited and stared at it…

The perfect mask for herself. It was similar to Kiri's ANBU mask which made her breath hurt as it passed into her chest and through her throat. It had the slanted eye holes with a red smile on the one side connecting to a frown on the other side of the face, one thing was apparent thought that she'd never forget the land she came up to with all of those dead Kiri nin. Killing was one thing but seeing an aftermath like that was another. She heard the shower stop running and she placed her mask back on and continued to watch Kakashi.

He vanished from his apartment as she followed the young ANBU all the way into Minato's office as he stood at attention and Kalila sat quietly in the shadow, dozing off slightly after another sleepless night.

"Kakashi. I want you to leave your current mission and take on a special mission." Minato explained.

"Was there an issue?" Kakashi asked with slight worry.

"It's nothing like that. It's more like a top-secret errand. Kushina's pregnant." Minato smiled and it caught Kakashi's attention with surprise.

"Oh… Congratulations."

"Thank you. But when a female jinchuuriki becomes pregnant, the energy that keeps the seal in place transfers to the foetus and weakens the bijuu's seal. And so it'll be roughly ten months until she gives birth. I want you to guard Kushina against any incidents." Minato ordered and Kakashi nodded firmly.

"Hai."

XXXXXXXXXX

Kalila stayed ten steps behind Kakashi at all times as he stayed ten steps behind Kushina and then report to Minato every evening but missed her sensei as she could not be seen with her being top-secret and everything but Kushina was happy with her life and so was Kalila as she watched Kakashi who was hiding his emotions behind his mask.

He was stable like what was reported but he was just cold blooded and nothing would change that… Killing your best friend was the ultimate conscience breaker when killing but Kakashi knew when and who to kill which wasn't a problem yet and so her mission came to end as did Kakashi's.

"Thank you for protecting Kushina. It's standard for the ANBU directly under Sandaime-sama to take over the guard during the birthing period." Minato explained to Kakashi.

"Then I'll be returning to my duties in ANBU." Kakashi said calmly as Kalila sat quietly in the shadows with her eyes closed.

"There's no need to be so hasty. Why don't you take a break for a while?" Minato suggested and Kakashi nodded.

"Hai." Before he disappeared and Kalila jumped down, removing her mask calmly.

"You're mission is accomplished as well Kalila-hime." Minato smiled and Kalila nodded boardly.

"I guess I'll also be put on leave for now as well?" Kalila drawled tiredly, eyes drooping lazily.

"Nope. You'll be put into training once again by one of my trusted ANBU… You're lacking in your skills. Elemental ninjutsu." Minato explained, holding out a little square piece of paper to Kalila who took it and stood with it in her hand, examining it with slightly sharper eyes. "Please push a little of your chakra into the paper." Kalila did as told as the page froze in a layer of ice and smashed and Minato sat with wide eyes.

"I'm guessing that wasn't normal?" Kalila asked with an eyebrow raised and Minato grinned sheepishly.

"It seems you have a kekkei genkai of the ice style. Well it should have been obvious with your ice cold skin and the little ice cold breath cloud you breath out. It's unfortunate thought that we don't have anyone able to help you through your ice style but you'll be placed into wind and water training immediately. Meet your sensei in the ANBU training grounds tomorrow at five am sharp." Minato instructed and Kalila nodded.

"Anything else Minato-sensei?" Kalila slipped and it brought a warm smile to his face.

"Kushina wants you there for the birthing. Ten October, don't forget the date but until then dismissed." Minato smiled as Kalila replaced her mask and vanished to take a day off before preparing for what was to come.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Please don't kill me after this chapter.

Chapter five

Kalila's eyes stayed downcast. The air in the hospital was colder than she was and harsh on her already aching chest. Her eyes jerked open further as the kunai was pulled out of her stomach and thighs with a jerk from her body and warm liquid climbed up her throat.

"Stabilize her now!" Hiruzen ordered with panic from somewhere but her vision was fuzzy and her head lulling to the side, she just couldn't keep it up with how dizzy she was until she coughed up more red onto her already blood stained uniform.

"We can't stop the bleeding Sandaime!" A panicked voice shouted and Kalila coughed and choked again on the red blood, sticky and warm running against her skin everywhere as her skin itched and burned which was odd for an ice cold girl as her skin prickled and numbed.

"What?" A voice whispered out with awe.

"Hu-Hurry up and heal me dammit! I can't freeze my blood forever." She heard her rough voice choke out with such fierce anger to it, she would have thought a demon possessed her right then but then breathing became easier and she sat up, pushing everyone away with a gasp.

"Naruto!" Kalila asked in panic, looking at Hiruzen who was geared up for war and she knew why.

"He's safe. However Kushina and Minato…" Hiruzen trailed off before his eyes fell to the floor and his fists clenched. The feeling in Kalila's chest was worse than having the kunai plunged through her because she couldn't grab the handle and remove it… It was a dull hollow feeling in the centre of her chest as her throat constricted and breath clouds came out of her slightly parted mouth as her breathing heightened slightly. The sides of her neck prickled as her eyes stung with discomfort as her hands began to shake before she put them into fists, clenching her teeth together and looked down at herself.

"I understand…" Kalila said out calmly like always. Hiruzen took an exaggerated breath to say something but seemed to think better of it.

"Rest. The funeral shall be held in the morning. I'm sorry for your loss Kalila-hime." Hiruzen said softly.

"And I apologise for yours… I just wasn't strong enough." Kalila said as she heard him shuffle out of the room before her uniform was removed and she went to sleep as she was cleaned up and her wounds dressed.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kalila stood with all the other shinobi giving their respect. Her eyes stung with her chest tight and her fists stayed clenched as well as her teeth, staring down because if she looked at their smiling pictures, Kalila didn't know what would happen.

The elders all stepped forwards first, placing their flowers on the table for their loved ones then there was that awkward moment Kalila was coaxed forwards by Hiruzen to step up, carrying three roses, red, white and yellow as she placed them on the table and stood there for a second. No one questioned this either.

Kakashi didn't understand how this happened while he was stuck outside of the village and unable to help his sensei as he kept his eyes trained on their pictures. The elders stepped up like usual but then a girl with white braided hair stepped up with Sandaime's hand on her back and she carried the same flowers he did…

Kalila

He watched her silently as he saw the ever so subtle shake of her body and her fists clenched so tightly that blood dripped off of her knuckles but then wrapped around her as they bunched the fabric in pain… Physical pain. He watched her as she held her fist up against her eyes and one against her abdomen as well as gritted teeth showing as she was led away and he stepped up next and returned into line as the families got their chance next and then everyone else.

The funeral began to disperse as he looked around in the crowd, dodging Guy easily as his friend gave him space. He moved swiftly through the crowd on the roof to find she had already headed away and he broke into a sprint to find her.

"Wait!" Kakashi called the girl walking down the sparse streets and she stopped dead in her tracks, her head still tilted down as he stopped behind her. "Kalila-san is it?" He asked awkwardly, not sure whether to approach her or not as she stood stiffly. It was silent as the street became busy around them. Her body shifted backwards slightly before she broke into a full sprint and Kakashi growled before chasing after her through the crowd, dodging people as he kept his eyes on the white haired girl in front of him.

She was light and agile as she slipped through the crowds effortlessly as he battled slightly with the foothold and swinging his momentum the right way like she did. At this rate he wasn't going to catch up to her so he slid up his hitai ate and used his sharingan to calculate his path ahead and the best way to stop her without hurting or scarring her and he pushed forwards as they came to a road as he used a tree to push off of and dive right for her but her running stopped as she bent forwards, turning to face him in a bow as he slid right over her and she straightened up turning to face him.

Kakashi sat crouched on the ground and her standing calmly there as they watched each other, the wind blowing past them with some leaves before she grimaced and started a coughing fit, dropping to her knees with her hand over her mouth. Kakashi moved over to her quickly and helped her to sit up as she continued to cough as blood dripped through her hand as the other one was against her stomach… The black material staining darker with blood.

"I need to get you to a hospital now." He said, picking her up between his arms and running back into the village, sharingan calculating his route easier as her coughing became wet and more violent as she gasped for breath with wide eyes. He looked down to see her shivering as well as he cursed, his sharingan seeing everything, her pupils dilating, lips turning blue and breath becoming cold turning into a mist cloud as she gasped with a strained sound of her voice, then he felt how cold she was and frowned as he jumped further, stumbling his run into the hospital doors as a medic rushed over and began throwing orders around as he ran with him to the closest room and was pushed out so they could perform surgery…

Kakashi sat on the opposite side of the isle with his arms wrapped around himself as he felt his muscles ache with worry and how hard he pushed himself, sharingan eye now closed. Kushina and Minato would never forgive him if he caused her to die from an unhealed injury as his chest tightened again and he breathed in shaky breaths, looking for any sign of a mist cloud coming from his mouth but found none as he calmed down his breathing just by focusing on that. The door finally opened and the medic helped him up with a smile.

"She's fine and awake. You may go in and see her." The medic said before he walked away. Kakashi took a deep breath before he slid the door open to see her sitting up and staring outside the window as the rain poured down finally.

"If I knew you were injured…"

"Don't bother. They're just my reminders of my failure last night." She said calmly, voice a little rougher than he remembered and a little more matured as he closed the door and stood next to her bed, still not looking at him.

"What do you want Kakashi-san? I'm breaking the rules here." She said plainly and Kakashi scowled.

"Who are you? I know you called Minato-sensei and Kushina as your sensei Kalila." Kakashi asked harshly.

"It's Kalila-hime to you." She said just as harshly, turning her head towards Kakashi, seeing her eyes for the first time. Kakashi flinched at her dead and empty pale eyes and the way her face stayed absolutely neutral.

"Just answer my question hime." Kakashi asked defeatedly, staring down at the side of the bed.

"Kushina was my official sensei with Minato being an unofficial sensei, I just started calling him that after he trained me while Kushina-sensei was on a mission once." She said, her eyes slanting lazily as they stayed empty and her face neutral as she grabbed the glass and poured some water into it. She drank down some of the liquid and stared at the cup as condensation began on it and she took a more satisfied sip, Kakashi had his sharingan open at the time, forgetting once again about it and his eyes widened.

"You have a kekkei genkai… Is that why you were hidden?" Kakashi asked, sitting on the next bed over that was empty.

"I'm breaking the rules here Kakashi. I'd rather not talk about it." She said calmly as she set the glass down and rested back against some propped up pillows.

"You saved my ass that while back before ANBU. I think you deserve to break the rules for one day." Kakashi said as she turned her head and stared at him. He swallowed under the gaze that seemed to be like she was staring at nothing trying to ignore him before he looked into her eyes. They were pleading him for something… it was so subtle that he wouldn't have seen it without his sharingan.

"We shared sensei's… I'm sure you can talk to me." Kakashi asked, leaning forwards and trying to convey the same pleading look back at her. Her eyes relaxed but they didn't become lazily droopy but sharp and alert like a trained shinobi's and Kakashi conveyed he was listening by sitting up straight.

"I was kept secret because I am a princess and I carry a lot on my shoulders, my kekkei genkai was only discovered maybe a week ago. Kushina and Minato have looked after me since before I can remember and I have been kept hidden and safe yet trained as a ninja… I was there last night." She explained, swallowing hard on the last bit as she looked down, guarded and dead eyes as she looked back down at her hands in her lap. "I was there like Kushina was for me but I couldn't do anything so leave now Kakashi. I'm not allowed to know anyone else so forget our conversation and forget me. Go back to what you were doing because it's easier than dealing with emotions." She said calmly down to the bed as her eyes sat dead on her bed, no hint in her voice of her inner turmoil or anything as unreasonable anger welled up inside of Kakashi.

How could have Minato and Kushina kept this secret from him and his team for so long? How come he never saw her around the village or even around Minato and Kushina? Did Obito or Rin know about her? Kalila seemed to know a lot about him yet he knew nothing of her… How did she do nothing to stop the deaths of their loved ones last night hen she was free and he was trapped?

Kakashi stood up harshly and left, he needed to shout at his loved ones and demand answers he knew deep down inside he would never receive so he left for the Fire statue in the cemetery as the sun was going down.

XXXXXXXXXX

"You handled that well Kalila-hime." A voice came as Kalila opened her eyes and saw Danzo standing next to her in the dead darkness of night.

"Danzo-sama." Kalila said as she sat up carefully to address him properly.

"Please hime, relax, don't strain yourself when you're still suffering from that terrible ordeal." Danzo said as he stood next to her bed and put his hand gently on her shoulder.

"What can I do for you at this late hour?" Kalila asked, getting comfortable sitting up again as she pulled the blanket up around her.

"I want to offer you a place to work for me. What do you say?" Danzo asked and Kalila kept her emotions blank, she didn't know where she wanted to go now.

"But as I'm recruited into ANBU, won't I just fall under the command of the next Hokage?" Kalila asked, tilting her head with confusion… Danzo was reading her too well and she couldn't let that bother her otherwise he would use her emotions against her, she was the master at doing that so she knew what his game was.

"If you stay where you are, you'll be working directly under the Sandaime who is reinstating his position. It was foolhardy ideals of peace that dragged that war on and it took the lives of your family and your home and now you're left with their hopes and dreams on your shoulders, breaking you down with that heavy burden you are forced to carry yourself. It was under Sandaime's orders that you are not a valued shinobi among your peers like you should be and singled out, ignored because of it and you are hidden like a gem but you aren't just a pretty display item are you? No, you're a proud shinobi just like any other with remarkable talent that I can use to make Konoha stronger and help you bring Uzushio back up from the ground…. The future of Konoha cannot be entrusted to someone who would hide you and keep you caged down when all you want is for your home to be united once again, allies with Konoha, one of the strongest of the five great nations." Danzo explained and Kalila sat calmly as she took the information in on what Danzo knew. He knew enough but not everything, he was trying to manipulate her situation as well as her past into what she wanted for the future… Or that's what he thought she wanted.

"I see…" Kalila said softly as she drooped her eyelids sadly as she fidgeted with the blanket in her fingertips… Time to play the game back.

"Also…" Danzo added making her look up with attention. "I have offered Hatake Kakashi a place in my Foundation and if you join up you two will never be separated again like everyone had planned from the start, making you watch over him was cruel enough as you're fellow students, you have a right to know each other and deal with your losses together. I won't keep you two apart. Think this over and come and see me when you accept." Danzo said before he calmly walked out, closing her door with a click.

Kalila waited, listening and sensing his chakra disappearing down the hallway before she allowed her eyes to change. They became sharp and piercingly blue with anger, she had never felt such powerful emotions before as she had for these past twenty-four hours and it was getting ridiculous as she took a deep and misted breath and thought about what Danzo said to her.

He must have manipulated Kakashi as well and thinks he has him in the bag, especially what she said to him this afternoon… Danzo must have used that against him as well after he knew about her as well. He knew where she came from as well as her kekkei genkai by the sounds of it, he knew she was the perfect tool as that's what ANBU had said to her before. He obviously didn't know anything personal about her but then again who would think that a princess like herself wouldn't want to bring honour back to her home and rebuild once again? She had no desire for that after having to suffer with hopes and dreams forced upon her when she had just been born, sometimes those voices were crying, angry, shouting, screaming in her head and she learned to block emotion out but read it well by studying those voices but they had faded now… Almost like they realised she wasn't going to follow them.

He also somehow knew she was frustrated at being kept in the village but that must have been easy to see and predict so she wasn't too worried about that. He also used the safety of Konoha against her but that's an obvious guilt trip move and she wasn't going to fall for it. Thought this whole thing about Kakashi was worrying…

Kakashi is a well-known powerful shinobi already and respected by most higher ups in ANBU, which was bad if he sides with Danzo. He was also too easily trusted as seen by Minato and now Hiruzen.

She would need to warn Hiruzen as soon as possible about Danzo and the possibility of Kakashi betraying him with the facts and she would be playing counter attack, reading Danzo too well as well as knowing Kakashi too well but not personally enough to let him get away if she had to kill him in the end… Her life just got busier.

A/N: I'M SORRY!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I felt so guilty about the last chapter T-T and again I'm sorry and don't kill me but i have a perfectly good reason as to why it happened like that. For the birthing ANBU were stationed everywhere and still 'Tobi' took them out. Kalila would be no different with the way he just appeared out of nowhere and had Naruto in his hands quickly before Minato even noticed so Kalila would have been taken out quickly as well. Again I'm sorry but that's just the way life goes sadly. Well here's the chapter R&R and i'm making it a double post 'cause i still feel guilty.

Chapter six

"Ah Kalila-hime, what can I do for you and how are you healing?" Hiruzen asked as she stood at attention in his office, eyes set harshly like a shinobi's should.

"I'm still healing but a lot better, thank you for your concern Sandaime-sama." Kalila said and Hiruzen nodded, eyes switching seriously.

"I doubt this is a personal visit. You know you can tell me anything Kalila." Hiruzen said and she nodded seriously and centred herself.

"Danzo approached me last night…" She said and Hiruzen's eyebrows furrowed ever so slightly. "He offered me a place working under him and knew almost everything about me but messed up with my ambitions where I caught onto him sir." Kalila explained and Hiruzen hummed with annoyance.

"I see… Do you have any idea what his motivation for this is?" Hiruzen asked and Kalila studied his hard face. Hiruzen felt betrayed but it seemed like he knew it was coming and just waiting for it to finally show again.

"He's extremely annoyed that you're taking the place as Hokage again and wishes to add my power to his organisation however I think there may be a rat in your platoon sir." Kalila explained and Hiruzen frowned deeper.

"Who is it?" He asked sternly, secretly not wanting the answer by his eyes.

"Hatake Kakashi… If he had access to my file he certainly knows enough about Kakashi with his psychological reports in there as well and twisted the truth to what Kakashi wants but he may not be convinced yet after being so loyal to Minato-sensei. However Kakashi was extremely hurt the other day as he found out the basic information on me and I think Danzo may have used that against him as well as he tried to use him against me." Kalila explained as Hiruzen stared out over Konoha with a frown.

"As Minato said once… You're very good at espionage and I was going to take you out of ANBU this morning but now that I've heard this you're going to be a valuable asset to me if you can get closer to Danzo as well as steer Kakashi back to me." Hiruzen asked and Kalila nodded.

"I'll do my best Hokage-sama." Kalila said as she got onto one knee and bowed like that, bringing out her ANBU mask and putting it on as Hiruzen smiled at her.

"I never should have kept you on lock down Kalila-hime and I apologise for it." Hiruzen said and Kalila nodded.

"I accept your unnecessary apology. I knew you were only doing what my people wished as well as Kushina's fears over me. I appreciate that you took care of me Hokage-sama now I must complete your will." Kalila said, standing up with an aura of determination and power as she disappeared to arrive at Danzo's domain and jump down silently.

She landed on a landing, instantly surrounded by ninja as she stood calmly with her hands up her sleeves and examined every one of them but she couldn't see their eyes and so with one cold breath, ice spikes created around her, trapping them all within the ice up to their heads so they could still breath.

"I do not appreciate the welcome Danzo-sama." Kalila said plainly as Danzo came walking towards her calmly as the ninja stayed calm but their focus was on their leader and what possible threat she herself could pose.

"I must apologise for I did not alert them that you could be dropping by and I had never seen your mask before… Quite unique and different to the usual masks I must say now if you would please, release my ninja." Danzo asked as the ice melted away rapidly and they disappeared with a bow towards Danzo as she was left standing there with Danzo.

"I have come to accept your offer Danzo… I hope you wish to keep up your end of the bargain for the good of Uzushio and Konoha?" Kalila asked calmly, expecting a positive answer and Danzo smiled cruelly at her.

"I intend to. I knew you had some sort of specialty but it was shock to find it was the ice release. An amazing technique and quite appropriate for you hime." Danzo complimented and Kalila removed her mask and smiled slightly at Danzo, he could read her too well so she would have to be careful at what emotion she portrays and how it is done in certain situations.

"I appreciated the compliment but I must say, Hiruzen has put his faith in me as well and surprisingly kept me in ANBU… I guess the Yondaime was good for something." Kalila commented and Danzo laughed.

"You're fitting in more and more each second hime. Though I must ask why you do not wear the normal ANBU attire?" Danzo asked as they began walking down the landing.

"I have been doomed to wear this for the rest of my life. I may not wear other clothes unless occasion calls for it, I may look tough but I am really quite a delicate flower." Kalila said and Danzo smiled with a scoff.

"Your power is more than enough to make up for that weakness so do not worry my dear. I have a friend who can look at that for you if you so wish, he's a genius when it comes to the human body." Danzo laughed cruelly and Kalila kept her expression blank… Freak out later.

"I will ask for the recommendation when it begins to bring down my performance but like you said, my power is more than enough to compensate for it at the moment." Kalila replied kindly, lighting up her eyes as she smiled slightly at Danzo who seemed to accept it easy.

"Very well then. Do not hesitate to ask. I have someone bringing me the plans for Sandaime's travel plans to see the daimyo but I want you to get into that escort group and help my ninja out to take out the Hokage. We need someone powerful who will enforce the rules to take command and obviously the Yondaime wasn't strong enough… Will you comply Kalila-hime?" Danzo asked, stopping in the middle of the landing, facing Kalila with a harsh gaze. Kalila knew he thought he had her wrapped around his little pinky so just to push it further, she got onto one knee, placing her mask on.

"Hai Danzo-sama." She said firmly and Danzo smirked.

"Good. Kinoe, come and meet your back up." Danzo called as a young kid jumped down with a cat like mask on with green and red decals on it. He stood next to Kalila and bowed to Danzo and bowed to Kalila who stood up.

"It's an honour to be working with you Kalila-hime." Kinoe said before Danzo waved his hand and he disappeared again Danzo smirking back at Kalila.

"See you in my office after the successful mission Kalila-hime." Danzo bowed mockingly as he walked off, his laughter bouncing off of the walls and Kalila frowned behind her mask. She jumped out of there as quickly as possible without seeming to be suspicious because her stomach clenched tightly when she was down there and she knew it was a bad feeling as well as fear digging at her.

XXXXXXXXXX

The candles flickered with the wind as Hiruzen looked up from his drawing later that night… There were two people around as the one appeared, kneeling down in front of him with the happy/sad mask.

"And?" Hiruzen asked, still drawing as he puffed on his pipe.

"It appears as though Kakashi has already given the plans for tomorrow away Sandaime-sama plus he's in your private study right now." Kalila said, still kneeling behind her mask.

"I shall make the necessary arrangement Kalila so do not worry yourself… What else does he want?" Hiruzen asked, staring in the direction of his study.

"For me to be on the squad of escorts and help them out with your assassination that will be done by a boy named Kinoe." Kalila explained as Hiruzen stood up calmly as a shadow clone of his walked in with papers before disappearing.

"I see… Follow me Kalila-hime, let's go and talk to our little rat at the moment." Hiruzen said calmly and gestured for her to take her mask off as she placed it under her kimono and followed Hiruzen into his study where he threw the papers onto the table there.

"Is this what you're looking for?" Hiruzen asked Kakashi as Kalila stayed quietly in the back ground, blending in like usual.

"Professor!" Kakashi said with surprise as he got onto one knee.

"Its all right, I give you permission. Read it." Hiruzen said as Kakashi looked up.

"Yes sir!" Kakashi said as he stood up and tentatively took the papers as he began to read.

"Long ago, the Shodai Hokage, Hashirama-sama, after a death match with Uchiha Madara, used the wood style to suppress the Kyuubi. After that, there was no one to take over the wood style. Either the sharingan or the wood style were necessary to suppress the bijuu. In Konoha, There was a time when they researched and tried to revive the wood style. However, despite the dedicated efforts of many, the tests to transplant Hashirama-sama's cells failed one after another and the lives that were sacrificed continued to grow. And so, unfortunately that jutsu became a forbidden jutsu and was sealed away. But recently, genin, chunin and even members of ANBU have gone missing. Furthermore, what's more disturbing are incidents where newborn infants have been kidnapped from hamlets around Konoha. Of those confirmed, there have been sixty kidnappings… What I'm about to tell you is hearsay… Someone is continuing the experiments and trying to implant the cells of Hashirama-sama." Hiruzen explained as Kakashi finished reading and turned the torch off.

"Even if there were rumours why would anyone continue?" Kakashi asked.

"There are those who wish to obtain every jutsu that exists. Even I have wondered some times if there was only someone who knows the wood style… Had that been the case the Yondaime need not have sacrificed his life… Mind you that is just hearsay…" Hiruzen said and Kalila looked into Hiruzen's eyes… He wasn't playing a game but giving Kakashi the information he needs some how and Kakashi knew something by the look in his dark eye as Kalila listened quietly to the piece of information as well.

"If… If Hashirama-sama's cells had really been implanted into infants…" Kakashi asked.

"Implanting cells into infants is forbidden. And even if someone was doing so, the possibility of it succeeding would be very low." Hiruzen explained and turned to walk out before he stopped, eyeing Kalila as well as he said this… he knew something but it was just his speculation. "However… If… Just if…the first infant who was kidnapped survived… He or she would be ten years old already." Hiruzen said before he left and Kalila saw a harsh glint in Kakashi's eye. Kalila nodded to Kakashi as she turned to walk away.

"Kalila-hime." Kakashi called and she stopped, looking over her shoulder, Kakashi was looking down at a file he was touching with his fingertips and she knew that file well. "I hope you know what you're doing." Kakashi said with acknowledgement in his eye and Kalila raised an eyebrow.

"The same goes for you. Don't fall too deep Hatake-san." Kalila warned before she left to get some rest before the rough days ahead of her once again.

XXXXXXXXXX

The walk in the shadows behind the group was peaceful as Kalila kept watch, knowing they were being tracked already by Kinoe's chakra she caught onto the other day. The 'unknown' ninja landed as the ANBU became on guard and Kalila came closer to the Hokage that felt different… Quite electrifying and she sighed her breath behind her mask. The nin took each other on as Kalila attached herself to the Hokage's side and stood back to back with him.

They both turned to a rustling when Kinoe appeared and Kalila turned on the Sandaime and tied him up with ninja wire as Kinoe used his wood style and stabbed through him but it was just a substitution as they looked up into the tree to see him standing there as his transformation dropped.

ANBU Kakashi stood there as Kinoe used his wood style and Kalila was pulled into the ground by a clone of Kakashi using the head hunting jutsu as she was stuck. Kakashi broke through the wood style with Chidori and stood , ready to strike Kinoe.

"You… Where did you learn the wood style? I didn't expect an answer anyway… Leave." Kakashi said, removing his sparking hand from Kinoe's neck. "Go quickly! That jutsu of yours will be critical for Konoha one day." Kakashi said as Kinoe got up and headed off into the woods as the rest of the team appeared and hauled Kalila out of the ground and cuffed her roughly as she shouldered them back.

"They were only after Sandaime-sama. Their purpose was to separate us except for Kalila here from him so we thought he was safe so he could easily be taken out." One of them explained as Kalila stayed still, giving up for now.

"They scattered off somewhere." Kakashi said as he removed Kalila's mask and she stared calmly without emotion as the ANBU seemed to be watching her.

"Who is your employer girl?" The big guy asked, yanking on her cuffs roughly, bruising the skin.

"I will not say here." Kalila said calmly and the guy clicked his tongue.

"Well that's all right. I'm sure Sandaime-sama and the T&I department can take care of the rest." The captain said a Kalila was hoisted over the big ANBU's shoulder and headed back to the village… What was worse though as that Kakashi travelled behind and kept his eye holes staring straight at Kalila and it truly made her feel traitorous but she just focused on the fact she was doing this for him and the good of Konoha like he thought as well.

She was dropped harshly on the floors of Hiruzen's office as she bounced twice and laid there in front of his desk. Hiruzen shifted in his chair and she heard him puff on his pipe.

"Kalila here was in league with the nin who attacked this morning however she refuses to say anything Hokage-sama." The captain explained as they kneeled and Hiruzen laughed light heartedly.

"Kakashi… Uncuff her would you?" Hiruzen ordered and Kakashi hesitated.

"What… Hai!" Kakashi said, loosing his composure slightly as he got up and removed the cuffs from Kalila's arms as she stood up, rubbing her wrists before dusting her kimono off as she moved to stand behind Hiruzen as the ANBU awaited an explanation, Kakashi back kneeling with the group.

"I've had two people involved in uncovering this assassination mission. One was unsure and gave himself away while the other purposefully walked into this and has followed through. Things are being dealt with as we speak and so you are all dismissed." Hiruzen said, laughing slightly at the stunned who disappeared with a hint of hesitation before they left.

"I hope they didn't treat you too roughly Kalila-hime?" Hiruzen asked as she moved to stand in front of his desk and retrieve her mask Kakashi left at the edge of his desk.

"Not at all. Quite humanly surprisingly but I think it's all thanks to Kakashi. I think he has an answer for you but I'll let him come to you about it as I think he knows more than I do Sandaime-sama." Kalila explained, still rubbing her wrists gently.

"I'll be sending Kakashi your way after he talks to me… As for Danzo. I've given him a warning and he'll be staying away from you and Kakashi for a while but be careful, he has ninja and methods to take you and your skills under his wing." Hiruzen warned and Kalila nodded with a hum of affirmative.

"I hope you explain everything to Kakashi… He's had enough people lying and tricking him lately, including myself." Kalila asked, slipping her mask on and Hiruzen smiled easily at her.

"I intend to… I need to fix my mistakes I created for the both of you. Go home and rest until further notice hime." Hiruzen said and Kalila bowed.

"Thank you Sandaime-sama." She said for the first time with a slight quirk of her lips before she disappeared home to have the first relaxed rest for the first time in a while.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

The birds chirped happily as the sun came over the horizon, illuminating the figure standing at the Fire statue in the cemetery as Kakashi stood by the entrance. He knew everything he needed to now about her and where his allegiance laid now as his ANBU mask dangled from his belt. The wind was chilling as the colder months approached but neither figure was affected by it as leaves floated off of the ground into a mini whirlwind within the cemetery's walls.

The figure by the statue pivoted around calmly as they looked at each other. Kalila's hands were up her sleeves in front of her body and she stood there like a true princess, almost challenging in a way. Kakashi couldn't help the little playful smirk that happened under his mask as the figure swayed back slightly before turning quickly and jumping over the wall. Kakashi hummed with a slight laugh in his throat as he zoomed through the cemetery, past the head stones and following the figure over the wall.

She didn't retreat up into the safety of the trees but stayed running on the ground which both surprised and interested Kakashi as he followed, jumping effortlessly over a moss covered fallen log. Her kimono flew up behind her as her arms stayed back as she ran through the trees effortlessly but this time Kakashi was just content to follow and not catch up, he somehow knew after his talk with Sandaime the night before that she would stop eventually.

Entering into a long grassed area, she continued to run through it as Kakashi followed the easier made path from her as the sun had brightened everything up with it's warmth and light. He looked up ahead to see a little bowl shaped area, surrounded by trees with a very small house there as she continued right up to it before going around it and Kakashi followed, stopping as he came around to the back of it.

Kalila was turned to the side with her head tilted up towards the sun coming through the trees as the wind whipped viciously, throwing the kimono ends around, her sleeves sway and her hair sway and break into pieces before reuniting and breaking off again into strands. She turned her passive face towards him, looking down from the rock she was standing on and waved her kimono covered hand for him to join her as he jumped up and instantly felt the rush of air around him, his hair swaying with the force of the breeze as it kind of took his breath away like a rush of running through the trees, hunting someone. He breathed out a shaky surprised sigh as he allowed a slight laugh escape him from the rush and her face stayed passive yet her eyes had a tinge of blue he had never seen before, almost examining him with interest and playful challenge and he eye smiled at her.

"You've decided on your allegiance now?" She asked, her voice calmly questioning as she tilted her head calmly, bringing her arms up to put her hands into the opposite sleeve.

"I have… I guess your cover with Danzo is blown as well though." Kakashi said and she closed her eyes as she nodded.

"It is but I doubt Danzo will try anything else with me as we play the exact same game which doesn't work. My allegiance is with Sandaime-sama and Konoha. I have inherited the Will of Fire from the people here who have protected me and looked after me. I wouldn't betray it unless there was a reason." Kalila said as she opened her calm blank eyes and Kakashi just stood there as she had an extremely calming presence.

"So… Where are we if I may ask?" Kakashi asked as he waved his hand slowly through the rushing air.

"This is where I live… It's only fair since I know everything about you… Sandaime-sama told you everything?" She asked as her eyes were slanted, relaxed but her nearly white eyes were focused but not too much, just enough to show she was taking a true interest in him and what he said.

"He did. I read your file that night as well and I'm surprised Konoha has Uzushio's last princess here and trained her as a ninja. But I think it was unfair to treat you the way you've been treated." Kakashi said and he saw her eyelids fall ever so slightly and her lips twitch downwards as her eyes took on a darker tone to them.

"It was the last wish of my parents and the elders… Sandaime-sama just did what he thought was best for me and I understand it now but I think my actions over the last few years have shown him otherwise as I'm slowly being accepted as a proper ninja just like anyone else… I just wear a completely inconvenient outfit for my work but it's the last wishes of my mother so I'll wear it with modifications of coarse." She said before the sadness in her eyes lightened slightly and she gave him an ever so slight smile.

"What about what everything said in your file… Is it all true, even the mission reports?" Kakashi asked, curiosity showing in her voice and Kalila tilted her head with the slight smile still there.

"I'm getting there with my emotions as I had such a breakdown the day of the funeral, I've had to learn to start dealing with them slowly or I'll never be able to live normally like I wish for myself… As for the missions, was there anything specific that caught your eyes?" She asked, wondering what Kakashi meant by the reports.

"The reports that involve me or my team." Kakashi said, hurt showing in his eyes as he had glimpses of them in his mind, knowing he'd never see them again and Kalila was the only connection left to his life.

"The day of Obito-san's death was the first day I broke my rules. I arrived on the scene to see you pass out but not before you threw Minato-sensei's kunai. I took out the enemy while sensei saved you and assessed Rin-san's condition. I searched for him but the rubble had been washed down a hole and I could not break down into them. I did wonder about you since Minato-sensei and Kushina never shut up about you three, they were all proud of you and I have to admit I experienced envy of all of you as I could not be in a team and Minato-sensei and Kushina-sensei could not talk to you three about me." Kalila expressed as she looked down at her adjoining sleeves with a sigh and Kakashi fell off the rock after stumbling back and slipping on some moss.

Kalila gasped with widened eyes with worry as she jumped soundlessly and effortlessly down into a crouch next to Kakashi and watched, looking for any pain or discomfort with her eyes as Kakashi rubbed his lower back, sitting up and glaring up at the rock before he looked at Kalila again and his eye widened as he remembered why he fell off.

"Can… Can you sigh again please?" Kakashi asked and Kalila tilted her head with confusion and sighed. Kakashi ran his gloved hand through her misted breath cloud and stared as it disappeared and shook his head with his eyes closed before he looked back a Kalila who was still watching with worry in her eyes. "You breath out ice cold air?" Kakashi asked with some amusement as his shock faded away.

"The aftermaths of having the sacred waters revive me. I'm ice cold and just discovered my kekkei genkai of the ice release." Kalila explained calmly as she stood up and held out her hand down to Kakashi who noted all of the mechanisms up her sleeves before he took her hand softly and nearly flinched at the cold radiating through his glove to his hand. He brought her hand up to his forehead and gasped as the ice cold skin touched his before lowering her hand.

"You truly are ice cold." Kakashi said with surprise as she smiled slightly and nodded, placing her hands up the opposite sleeve again. Kakashi rubbed his hand with his other hand, it truly felt like holding an ice cube in his hand.

"Now that you are over your discovery of me, may I carry on from where I left off before you fell off the rock?" Kalila asked and Kakashi blushed just over his mask and noted the amused bluish shade in her eyes as she held her slight smile.

"Yes, please do… So after Obito's death…" Kakashi swallowed. "When was the next time you came across me?" Kakashi asked as he followed after her as she began walking into the sun to the front of her house.

"Kushina-sensei had told me a story about my home so one day, I broke out and decided I wanted to see what was left of Uzushio so I left for it in the dead of night which wasn't wise. I ended up ten degrees away from my target and came across another island where I found you and the cold body of Rin-san… Thinking quickly, I used our kunai Minato-sensei gave us and summoned him and he took us back to Konoha. Minato-sensei and I use to have long conversations about you and always expressed how worried he was about you, he would always ask my advice, being somewhat like you considering rules and being an emotionless tool but not out of my own choice and he felt like he's failed you, every time we spoke about you. He even asked me to sit with you in the hospital so I took the time to play my flute before visiting hours were over and I left." Kalila explained, opening her leg holster and passing Minato's kunai to Kakashi who took it and squeezed it in his hand, closing his eyes with relief before he put it away delicately into his pouch.

"And you play beautifully if I say so myself." Kakashi commented and Kalila's eyes widened slightly as she looked down to her right with a slight smile and… Some colour to her cheeks, lightning her up before Kakashi who felt victorious and smiled under his mask.

"That is a wonderful compliment Kakashi-san… I had a thought that you might have been awake but I promised Minato-sensei. I hope you didn't mind." She said, meeting his eye calmly and Kakashi eye smiled.

"Not at all… It was a pleasant distraction from reality for a while… So after this, we were appointed into ANBU and you watched over me am I correct?" Kakashi asked and her eyes sat hollowly in her eyes, obviously slightly guilty about it.

"Correct. I followed you following Kushina-sensei during her pregnancy and even while you were at home, some times pulling all-nighters ever so often under Minato-sensei's orders. After that, I was put into training, discovering my kekkei genkai before I was asked to be by Kushina's side during the birthing. I gave Sandaime all of the details and it's been kept under lock down… But I can trust you with this, after the birth, a man in a tiger mask attacked, nearly hurting Naruto-kun but Minato-sensei saved him but was forced to leave… I did my best but it was nothing as I had kunai lodged into my abdomen and thighs and passed out until I woke up in the hospital after the attack. Danzo approached me the night after you chased after me and I caught on and now my story catches up with what you know." Kalila explained, looking up at the storm clouds from the west.

"Kalila-hime?" Kakashi asked after a pregnant silence as they stayed in their thoughts for a while, watching the clouds and nature around them, leaning against the wall of the little house as they both looked down into each other's eyes.

"What is it Kakashi-san?" Kalila asked back just as relaxed and calm as Kakashi was.

"Its just Kakashi if you don't mine me just calling you Kalila… I'd like to stay in touch with you, would you mind? I mean, if you don't want to then I understand but we were both close to our sensei's when we could have known each other and I don't want to loose the little piece of them I have left." Kakashi asked and Kalila's eyes drooped slightly as her eyes seemed to glisten with warmth even though they stayed their grey/ white colour.

"Then… 'Just Kakashi', I'd like that as I can understand wanting that little piece of them every now and again as we miss them from our daily lives, not many people could try to relate to us and so I'd like to keep in contact with you." Kalila said as she held out her hand to Kakashi with a slight smile as her eyes glistened in the sun, seeming like her pupils had a white dot in the middle of them as well as Kakashi eye smiled, pushing up from against the wall and taking her hand gently.

"Then I'll see you around… Kalila." He said as his eye and heart drooped calmly and he let go, having his duty to still get to that morning… Maybe he'd use an excuse Obito used once just to lighten the mood and in remembrance of his friend.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kalila stood emotionlessly in Hiruzen's office, mask in place, she was the statue in the corner on the right hand side of his desk as he read over something with a permanent scowl as he read over some documents, picking up a different one every few seconds and Kalila sighed and Hiruzen looked up at her.

"Something the matter Kalila?" Hiruzen asked with concern, his scowl leaving his face as he focused on her, slightly hunched over his desk and papers still in hand.

"I've never seen you so uptight before Professor… Is there something I can do that'll ease your mind a little bit sir?" Kalila asked with concern, never moving a muscle but her dead eyes were trained on Hiruzen, awaiting an answer as Hiruzen sighed, dropping the papers to his desk. He stood up and fished his pipe out of his robes as he turned to the window and stood with his other hand behind his back as he looked over Konoha.

"It seems those experiments have been continued and by none other than my student Orochimaru… I've had ANBU trained on him and they've brought me enough proof but I cannot find a way to confront him without it turning ugly. Kinoe, the kid you and Kakashi spoke about uses the wood style but I have to deal with Orochimaru first and take Danzo's stronghold away before I can try and retrieve the kid and nurture his talents for the village… If only I knew about him before the Kyuubi…"

"And if we did, Kushina would have stayed in the village during her birthing and protected blah, blah, blah but you know as well as we all do Professor… There's no use in thinking 'what if' when all is said and done so please stop trying to blame this all on yourself Hokage-sama." Kalila said harshly but there was a hint of sorrow and pain to her voice within that harsh and slightly angry tone. "All we can do now is hope we can retrieve him from Danzo's clutches and give him a real life like he's been denied his entire life."

"Kalila-hime… " Hiruzen said with a sigh before he turned a smile towards her. "There's no doubt in my mind you would have become an amazingly strong princess and I'm grateful to have you as one of my most trusted ninja… Thank you for this mind calming piece of advice." Hiruzen said before he sat back down in his chair and work through the paper a bit calmer and less of a scowl.

Ever since the first time Kalila laid her eyes on Orochimaru, she didn't trust him. You could call it 'Princess Sense' but that would just be stupid. He had taken a look at her when she was five and Kushina and Hiruzen were worried about her body's extreme cold temperature and tried to warm her up when it only caused her more pain.

Not even he as a genius could uncover this mystery and so she never had to see him again and Kalila was placed under house arrest and strict bed rest as this was the age her temperature started to drop ever so slowly until it came to rest at five degrees Celsius when she was ten. It was a little painful but she soon got se to her aches and pains and slowly melted the ice in her bones and now she was as normal as every other person out there, well except the cold misted breath and the ice cold skin that was unnaturally pale but it suited her.

Doctors had always contradicted themselves over whether she'd live a long life like a regular Uzumaki or whether she'd die at an early age because of the whole being 'unnatural' thing about her but she couldn't care. She was a shinobi now and life could end easily, in a second for her, hell, she could die right then if someone unexpected walked in and threw a kunai right at her.

"Perhaps you should confront him in the deed Hokage-sama… His own home and lab, snakes hate to be invaded." Kalila said distractedly before she went to being a presence barely there as Hiruzen stared at her for a second and returned to his work.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Okay this chapter was hard and annoying to write so sorry if its a little boring and disappointing. I love you my fans! R&R

Chapter eight

The chakra was felt from her house a little way down from the tree she was currently up hiding in. Her uniform was on but she was off duty and watched Kakashi lurking just outside an entrance she had never seen before. So this was where Orochimaru's lab was and Hiruzen was confronting him at the moment before she saw him…

Orochimaru ran out of the entrance and Kakashi stepped out, Raikiri in hand and Kalila looked around for back up or anything as Kakashi clashed with the snake Sannin then she spotted it… A brown snake, a close ally to Orochimaru by the feels of its presence and she pounced onto the snake and wrestled with it as she slapped an exploding tag on the roof of its mouth and it slithered away as she watched from the bushes.

"You… I like the look in your eye. However, I don't need a fake." Orochimaru said to Kakashi as he licked his kunai and the snake retreated to wrapping itself around Orochimaru. "So cute… Do you want to see his blood too?" Orochimaru asked the snake and Kalila scowled as she held the ram seal and focused her chakra as the paper bomb in the snake's mouth went off… Maybe too much power but it didn't kill the bastard and guessed maybe it wasn't enough power. Orochimaru held his side as he looked at his bloodied hand and cursed the Hokage. Kakashi sat up slightly as Orochimaru got up and began to walk towards Kakashi but she could see by the focus in his slitted eyes, he didn't care about him right then. Kakashi turned, standing up with a kunai in hand already but Orochimaru was already gone as Kalila jumped down and knocked Kakashi's kunai away with her sleeve as he looked panicked and tense.

"Focus Kakashi… Where's the Hokage?" Kalila asked calmly as she stood with her arms to the sides and as non-threatening as possible.

"He… He's in there." Kakashi looked to the entrance of the lab and Kalila narrowed her eyes slightly, catching the presences still in there.

"Obviously the killing intent chakra was very diluted when I picked up on it but it seems none of you can handle it." Kalila scowled as her eyes narrowed slightly more at the entrance. She took a deep breath and released it as she walked carefully up to Kakashi and touched his head and he winced.

"You're hurt but if you had been a millimetre closer, he would have sliced your whole face, that sharingan sure is useful." Kalila said as she looked at Kakashi's blood on her fingertips.

"How'd you pick up on the chakra?" Kakashi asked as he wiped at the blood coming down his face.

"My house is near by remember? Besides, as an Uzumaki, my senses are very tuned in and it was barely a flicker. It must have been hard for them down there to stand it but they are all right, just a little shaken up from it most likely." Kalila said distractedly as she took a cloth from her pouch and held it gently to Kakashi's head.

"Kalila-hime?" Hiruzen's shaky voice came as his monkey summons supported him slightly and the other two ANBU were helping each other.

"It seems not even the Hokage could stand up to such cold intent… Is everyone alright Hokage-sama?' Kalila asked, changing the subject away from his newest failure that could be seen in his distant black eyes.

"We are all fine hime." Hiruzen acknowledged harshly, his eyes portraying worry that she was there.

"I shall escort all of you back to Konoha so this situation may be addressed right away Hokage-sama." Kalila said as she took one of Kakashi's hands to hold the cloth against his own head and Kalila took the lead in the silent run back to Konoha.

XXXXXXXXXX

"I need you on a different mission hime." Hiruzen said calmly in his office, night having fallen a few hours ago and Kalila was kneeling with her ANBU mask on.

"I wish to be out there searching for Orochimaru Hokage-sama but I understand. What is my task Sandaime?" Kalila expressed calmly but took her hand picked mission graciously.

"I want you to go back to Orochimaru's lair and look through everything there that is left… You know what I am looking for specifically as well as clues to his research he had been so wrapped up in. Destroy the lab as soon as you are finished and report your findings. You have a week after that to search the surrounding area of Konoha as well for any other lair Orochimaru might have as my other ANBU are chasing between here and the boarder direction he was seen taking." Hiruzen explained as he sat calmly in his chair and Kalila took in the information and task, reading all the hidden messages there before she nodded and bowed further.

"At your command Hokage-sama." Kalila said calmly, accepting the mission.

"Good. Now… Scatter." Hiruzen ordered.

"Hai!" Kalila replied before she was flying over Konoha and through the trees of night before no time, knowing the route like the back of her hand. She stopped outside of the underground entrance as a cool wind passed her skin and she knew it wasn't temperature that made it cold as she gently pushed the creaking and cracked door open, peering into the darkness. Kalila calmly flicked the small torch out of her pouch and turned it on into the darkness as she began calmly and quietly down the passageways. She pushed another set of main doors open and used chakra to walk over the liquid all over the floor as a little light filtered in through the little window over the table at the far end of the room, lined with empty shelves, holding broken jars and other once living specimens.

She walked over to the table, head turning and looking around for possible traps and such that may still be active but there was nothing as she stopped at the table. There was a dead rat on it, blood all around it barely showing it's white fur it use to have, Orochimaru didn't get any further by the looks of it as all it's insides were still intact as she examined the rest of the table and picked up a syringe with dark green liquid in it as she tipped it backwards and forwards and looked at it closely.

She slipped a black scroll out of her pouch and unrolled it, placing it over the empty seal before applying a bit of her chakra as the kanji appeared in the seal 'syringe' in it before she rolled it back up and held it loosely in her hand. She knelt down and touched her finger to the surface of the water like liquid on the ground as it began to freeze solidly before she picked it up and also sealed it and moved to the book shelves as she picked up a preserved snake from the one and wondered why all of them were preserved snakes. She picked up three from different shelves and cases and sealed them as she took one last look around the room. She touched and prodded all of the walls where possible secret stashes might have been kept but found nothing as she left the room frozen over and walked calmly along the corridors, fingers trailing along either side of the corridor, freezing it along as she walked, still looking for any hidden secret stashes until she reached the outside where two ANBU members waited who were guarding the lair as she got there.

They watched her cautiously as they were the captain and big guy from the mission where they thought she was a traitor as she acknowledged each of them with a silent nod.

"Ice style: Ice spear jutsu." Kalila said calmly as she brought her hands together, linking her fingers and instantly, ice spikes poked out of the ground and she staggered with a harsh intake of breath as one of the ANBU caught her under her arms and she breathed out misted breaths quickly as she tried to calm herself down.

She had a memory right then from when she was trying to defend Kushina from the masked man. She was already down and hurt but still conscious as she watched the man edge over to her, unreasonable and uncontrollable anger over took her as ice shards shot out everywhere and surrounded the table where Kushina was struggling on, in a tee pee like structure but she saw that the shards had gone thought the man but he passed right through them and proceeded to take Kushina where she passed out.

"Kalila-san, are you okay?" The ANBU captain the one holding her up as she righted herself and touched her fingertips to her cold sweaty forehead as she shook herself out of the memory and focused, closing her eyes for a second before composure came back to her and stood shakily.

That jutsu also took a lot of chakra to do, never mind the amount of chakra she used to freeze the entire place an inch deep through it, but maybe this was why she was feeling a little vunerable as well.

"I'll be fine, you may destroy the lab now." Kalila spoke calmly as the bigger ANBU nodded and clapped his hands together before crouching and putting his hands on the ground.

"Earth style: Earth fissuring palm jutsu." Kalila watched as another memory assaulted her but it was easier to handle as the ground caved in on itself, the sound of her ice shattering sounded like shattering glass as she watched on, the ground caving in on itself and she wrapped her arms around her self and clenched her fingertips into her elbows.

"Obito-san." She whispered to herself, as an emotional kunai seemed to lodge itself into her chest before she turned away and followed the ANBU back to the village. The travel back was quiet as Kalila stayed quiet and didn't focus to much on the while back as she knew the path like the back of her hand, how did she never know Orochimaru's lair was there.

"Good job Kalila-hime on what you found and brought back. We will test everything you brought back while you are on the next part of the mission." Hiruzen said but Kalila was staring down at the ground and Hiruzen noted the fingertips digging into her elbows as she stayed tense and the most amount of emotion he had ever seen her portray through her eyes apart from the day of the funeral.

"Hime…" Hiruzen called calmly and she looked up at him with surprise like she wasn't expecting him to be talking at her. "What is bothering you Kalila-chan?" Hiruzen asked as he stood up and wrapped his arms around her and she buried herself closer to him ever so slightly.

"My kekkei genkai reminded me of 'that' night, a memory I didn't realize I had then other memories began to make themselves known. It shook me up quite a bit jiji." Kalila said softly, feeling annoyed at herself as she stood there like when she was three and Kushina was away… She only had Hiruzen to turn to during those few months she and Minato were away.

"You just need to try to push past it… I heard Kakashi had quite a bit of difficulty with his Chidori after he accidentally killed Rin but he's over it now. It may shake you up but soon you'll learn to suppress the memories until you have the time to let them take effect like you did coming back from your mission this afternoon… Why don't you go home for the day and start again tomorrow to complete your mission Kalila, I'm sure those lairs aren't going anywhere soon." Hiruzen said as his hold tightened before releasing completely and they both took a step back and Kalila's face looked a little calmer if not very exhausted at the same time.

"I appreciate your concern Hokage-sama and I will take the time off graciously so I can return with a clearer head and perform to the best of my abilities." Kalila said with a slight bow of her head, placing her hands up the opposite sleeve as she glided out of the room like a true princess and Hiruzen smiled slightly as he sat back down.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kalila felt even worse as she did a circuit around Konoha's walls, moving a little further outwards on each round, looking for what she saw the previous day. She didn't sleep well as she dreamed the night of the Kyuubi attack but it mixed in with the time she found Rin dead and Kakashi in all of that blood. The Kyuubi splashed the blood around with its tails and the bodies of Kushina, Minato, Hiruzen and even Kakashi laid dead in the blood at it's feet and Konoha was burning and she couldn't use her kekkei genkai because such fear would pass through her at the mere thought of it and she would freeze. She woke up at that time as the Kyuubi inched closer to her and she woke up three times from it during the night before and wouldn't sleep for an hour between because she couldn't.

She felt colder and emptier than usual as she ran, not even feeling tired as she continued into the night, looking for Orochimaru and it carried on through the week where she would sleep when she needed but it was more of a doze as she would wake up from the same dream, becoming more gruesome with each time she slept. Kalila found no signs of the snake Sannin outside of Konoha and his one lab that she destroyed and it had begun to snow half way during her mission.

She received reports that Orochimaru had managed to escape out of Hi no Kuni's boarders as she passed by other ANBU on different missions, also patrolling the country in case Orochimaru left something important he may come back for.

The snow slipped underneath her feet as she blended in perfectly to her surroundings as she raced back towards Konoha to turn in her report of finding nothing and finding out the whole story of what happened with the capture of Orochimaru. Everyone was dressed up in their winter coats and shoes with gloves and earmuffs, ducking away from the harsh wind that was blowing freezing winds through the streets but none of that effected Kalila as she was sitting in the same temperature range which was dangerous for her but it just matched as to how she felt on the inside as the memories just plagued her and wouldn't go away, they say memories fade over time well these just seemed to get cleared, brighter and more bloody the more she fell asleep or allowed her mind a minute to rest.

Her first kill was making itself known as well as everyone else she had ever killed, eating slowly at her conscience… Is this how Kakashi's conscience faded after realising he held Rin's dying heart in his hand? Is this what it was like to feel and be human for once in her life because she prefers this in a way but not if it was going to effect her fighting ability to look after the village, she owed everything her life was worth to Kushina and Konoha, the place Kushina and Minato, Kakashi, Obito, Rin… They died or will die to save like she was but now she didn't know how she would react in a life or death situation and it frustrated her.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Just a little bit of a cute fluffy little chapter. Enjoy! R&R

Chapter nine

Kakashi stood calmly in front of Hiruzen in his ANBU uniform with his little follower a step behind him on his right and Kakashi suppressed a sigh as he could feel Tenzo's eyes trained on him. The search was done but now he was stuck with the wood using ten year old who switched sides after an argument Kakashi witnessed between Danzo and Hiruzen and Kakashi was charged with looking after Tenzo in his team, ANBU and being a normal kid which he was far from at this age.

Hiruzen was writing calmly as Kakashi and Tenzo waited to take the paper for Tenzo so he was official and all of that when his door opened and a waft of cold air made him look up and meet the cold eyes of Kalila who had blue rings under her eyes and looking exhausted.

"Report Kalila." Hiruzen asked calmly, sitting back in his chair as Kakashi moved over to the side with Tenzo close behind as flakes of snow fell off of Kalila.

"There is no trace or any other lairs of Orochimaru's out there Hokage-sama, I searched all the way to the boarders and back, it seems like he only had that one lair… Perhaps you should talk to people who knew him better and I can continue the investigation from there." Kalila drawled tiredly as her arms hung at her sides and her posture almost screamed exhaustion and defeat.

"No, that's perfectly fine Kalila. We'll end it here until we come across something. Go home and sleep, keep warm as well, you're not looking to good." Hiruzen expressed and Kakashi snapped out of his musing and put his mask on the side of his head.

"Kalila… Is everything okay?" Kakashi asked, tilting his head slightly with concern. Her frame shifted backwards slightly as she normally did with her movements but it tilted forwards and began to fall forwards, not stopping. Tenzo is the one who reacted, wood shooting out of the ground as her unconscious body leaned against it.

"Kalila-hime!" Hiruzen said with worry as he moved around his desk quickly and felt at her pulse both on her neck and wrist before he took out a thermometer from his draw and placed it in her mouth… She felt colder than she should. "It's barely above zero, no wonder she passed out, not to mention her exhausted state… She must be sick." Hiruzen mused to himself, supporting her small body as the wood retreated to nothing again. Arms wrapped around Kalila as the body was supported away from Hiruzen and Kakashi put her on his back, her ice cold face against his neck to warm her up and he gritted his teeth at how cold it was.

"I'll take her home Hokage-sama if that is okay with you?" Kakashi asked as Hiruzen smiled gently.

"That would be a good idea. Take Tenzo-kun with you and return once she's woken up and feeling a little bit better. Dismissed." Hiruzen said as Kakashi nodded and placed his mask back on his head properly before turning around and walking out, Tenzo following close behind.

"I… appreciate this Kakashi-san." Kalila said softly, moving her head away from his neck slightly as she needed to speak, eyes still drooping tiredly.

"Hime, how many times have I asked to be just Kakashi? Besides, I'm the only one apart from the Hokage who knows where you live." Kakashi said, focusing chakra so he could land on the next branch safely and he felt her cold face press back into his warmth and possibly a slight smile.

"Ne Senpai, is this one of your important people?" Tenzo asked, watching with interest behind his cat mask and Kakashi couldn't help but let a little chuckle out.

"Yes Tenzo, she is." Kakashi replied as he kept his head facing what was coming up as a slight smile touched his lips, landing down in the snow covered field as they ran through it towards her little house. Tenzo pushed the door open and let Kakashi through with Kalila sleeping soundly on his back and the door was closed again but it was just as cold inside.

"Tenzo, light a fire in the fire place please." Kakashi asked as he moved over to where her bed was and put her down on it gently. He took a quick look around as he took off his mask and noticed it was very much like his own apartment at the moment. He placed the back of his fingers against her cheeks that were cold but still warm with the heat she received from him before he removed her white cloak and pulled the blanket over her and turned the lights on.

"Now what senpai?" Tenzo asked as they hovered by her bed, the place was warming up and Kalila was sleeping peacefully, the rings under her eyes fading slightly.

"Please return to Konoha and go to Ichiraku's, order two miso soups and anything you would like to eat and come back here." Kakashi said, sifting some money out of his pocket and handing it to Tenzo as he took off the kid's mask and set it down by his next to Kalila's bed. "Can't go looking like that." Kakashi said with an eye smile as Tenzo looked up at him with amusement in his eyes before he left without another word… He was slowly learning.

"He's a cute kid." Kalila said softly as Kakashi sat down next to her. "I really appreciate this Kakashi."

"It's no problem. You should go back to sleep and rest." Kakashi said softly and Kalila looked up at the ceiling with many mixed emotions running through her eyes like water then an actual tear did fall from the corner of her eye.

"I can't… I keep remembering. I can't even use my ice style without having a full panic attack which is uncalled for and unusual for me, I've never reacted this badly to emotions before." She said softly, her tone still calm but slightly tense at the way she would end her words.

"Perhaps but you haven't had to deal with the death of a loved one before now." Kakashi said, lying down on the ground next to her, his arm as a pillow tucked under his head.

"It's exactly like how you use to be with your Chidori…" Kalila said as she turned her head to look at him and he was looking down in remembrance, sadness and regret showing in his eye. "I understand you cannot help me with this as our experience is different…"

"What attack was it and what does it remind you of?" Kakashi asked, meeting her eyes once again as she watched him carefully and gritted her teeth.

"Ice style: Ice spear jutsu… I used it without thinking when I tried to save Kushina-sensei but it didn't do anything but wear down all of my chakra so I was useless." Kalila explained, eyelids drooped with the memory as she shivered slightly and gritted her teeth further and clenched her fingers.

"Are you still cold?" Kakashi asked and she looked at him defiantly before Kakashi sat up, clipping off his arm guards and chest guard and sliding in besides Kalila who shifted to the other side of her bed with defiance still in her eyes. Kakashi watched with amusement as he reached one hand against her cheek and she closed her eyes with relief and leaned into it. He used it to lure her closer as she followed the warmth with content on her face and he could pull her against him and her eyes shot open and she glared up at him with little furrowed brows.

"Even though it was a tough time when you used that jutsu, you need to remember why you learned it or tried to use it… It was used to try to protect a loved one when you had no other choice. All jutsu is out there to harm another person to protect our loved ones but it's experiences where it didn't work and had a nasty outcome that we think we'll fail again… I separate all thoughts and emotions from my mission so I can accomplish it and not fail when it comes to my Chidori, it just did the purpose it was invented for on the wrong person." Kakashi sighed sadly as he stared up at the ceiling and froze with wide eyes when he felt a cold weight against his chest and legs tangle themselves around his own and carefully looked down to see Kalila sleeping soundly and cuddled as close as she could next to him, sapping his heat away.

"Um… Kalila?" Kakashi called, shaking her shoulders gently but she just hummed and squirmed closer to him and Kakashi jumped with a gasp as her hand snaked its way up and cradled his neck and Kakashi sighed, relaxing as much as he could… He didn't want to just push her away since she wasn't feeling well and if her temperature drops, she could literally freeze to death but he wasn't comfortable in this position either. He wondered how much longer Tenzo would be so he could wake her up with the smell of food, it always worked with Kushina…

There was nothing else interesting to look at around her house and he had nothing on his mind either so he decided to watch Kalila in case her condition worsened. He was surprised to see her cheeks slightly flushed but she didn't have a temperature or was hotter than usual for her but it was nice seeing her with a natural skin colour for once and not looking like a dead zombie who had walked out of a freezer and then had make up done so she seemed alive. Her body was so relaxed against his it looked like the first proper sleep she was getting for a while… He knew he himself hadn't been sleeping properly since his first jonin mission, perhaps even before that and it just went downhill from there with his losses but the dream had changed since their little skirmish with Danzo.

Instead of his hand through Rin's chest… Recently it had turned into Kalila but he knew it was his mind's stress that he could loose the last piece to his past, which was Kalila. Even though they never knew each other before the death of their Senseis, they could relate to each other strangely easily, Kalila was simple and spoke her mind and so was he but he bottled up his emotions while she didn't experience intense emotions. His right hand would wake up numb and ice cold like he really did plunge it through Kalila and a few times he wondered if he was sleeping differently, turning his hand numb and subconsciously making his mind think of Kalila, therefore mix with his nightmares about killing Rin?

"I'm back senpai, how is Kalila-san doing?" Tenzo asked by the door as he removed his shoes and cloak before walking into the kitchen and putting the food down.

"Ah, she's been sleeping soundly since just after you left. What took so long?" Kakashi asked, turning his head to watch the kid pulling out the takeout boxes from a bag on the counter in the kitchen.

"Ichiraku's was packed and then there was a snow storm before I left the restaurant and I decided since I didn't know the route back very well I waited it out. It was the more logical thing to do." Tenzo said as he walked over with the takeout boxes and chopsticks, sitting next to the bed and waited expectantly.

"Hime, time to wake up." Kakashi called firmly as he shifted his body and shook her awake gently by her shoulders. Dazed but rested eyes opened slowly as she nudged his chest slightly for more warmth and she looked up at Kakashi and then Tenzo, registering in her eyes where she was as she sat up and wiped her tired eyes but they had a spark back to them and her skin wasn't so cold anymore.

"I apologise for falling asleep Kakashi-san, especially on you, I hope I didn't make you too uncomfortable or cold?" Kalila asked down at him and Kakashi eye smiled as he threw the blanket from his warmth around her shoulders and she sighed silently with the contact of warmth.

"It was fine once I got use to it but it was worth it to see you get better so quickly. Tenzo brought us food." Kakashi said as Tenzo handed him the box and he sat it carefully on Kalila's lap and he took his own.

"It was thoughtful and brave of you to face this snow storm for us Tenzo-kun." Kalila said with a small smile of gratitude and Tenzo stared at her with something close to awe and Kakashi smiled under his mask, taking the chance to slip his mask down and down his food, it was all gone by the time they tucked into their own food and noticed Kakashi still sitting there.

"I'll never know how it is humanly possible to eat so fast senpai." Tenzo expressed with amusement as Kalila held up his empty box and looked into it with confusion. Kalila gave up and turned back to her food with Kakashi noticing it wasn't steaming anymore but Tenzo's still was and he scowled slightly. Kakashi sat quietly, looking around her house again as he rubbed at his left side… It was burning up annoyingly as the skin warmed up again and Kalila noticed and stared at him with slight worry before she reached over and ran her hand just above his clothed skin he was scratching at as the burn calmed down and returned to the same temperature he was and Kakashi looked at Kalila questioningly.

"Kushina and Minato use to complain about the after effects of cuddling with me or when they had fevers so I learned to do that, it's just a little bit of my chakra sitting just under your top layer of skin cells and it cools it down until it reaches the same temperature as your body. Again I apologise." Kalila said, her head ducking slightly as she had the blanket over her head like a hood and Kakashi eye smiled.

"It was no problem Kalila. Rest up so after this storm we can go and see the Hokage. He looked like he wanted to talk to all of us further." Kakashi said, taking their empty boxes from them and went to run a luke warm bath for her as she instructed when she heard the running water as she laid down, closing her eyes as she got a little more rest from being exhausted from her mission.

The silence in the little house was comfortable for all of them surprisingly as Kakashi and Tenzo sat quietly in the main part while Kalila was in the bathroom getting cleaned up and refreshed to go back to see the Hokage. Kalila came out of the bathroom in her regular white kimono looking refreshed and a lot better than she did walking into Hiruzen's office that morning as her skin had more of a colour to it as well as a slight glow as she brushed out her white waist length hair.

"Shall we go?" Kalila asked as she threw her hairbrush back into the bathroom and headed over to the door, sitting down to put her shoes on before she pulled her white cloak around her shoulders, Kakashi and Tenzo following. The walked out into the cold calmly as they made their way back through the grassy lands, the forest and then the rest of the village, children running around in the cold day, having snowball fights.

There was a shout and then Kakashi's head jerked forwards as snow fell from the back of his head and everything seemed to still completely and go eerily quiet as Kakashi turned around and looked at the children who all were in varying states of worry and seemed like they were about to cry.

"I'm really sorry Shinobi-san, the snowball was mean for my friend but she ducked and it hit you and I'm so sorry." The little girl cried out as some tears fell down her face. Kalila watched with sympathy and wondered how Kakashi would react to this when she got an idea, holding her hand out as a snowball formed in her hand, she jumped back and threw the snowball as it hit Kakashi on the back of his head and this time he turned around faster, a hand to his head to see Kalila still in the air and in the throwing position as she landed.

Kakashi couldn't believe what just happened as he rubbed the snow from his hair and noticed Kalila's eyes were sharp yet they looked playful like a cats and Kakashi deemed this a challenge, bending down and gathering snow into a ball. He packed it tight as Kalila stood calmly, waiting for it challengingly as he threw it at her with shinobi speed but she just ducked down and the snowball hit Tenzo dead on in the face and fell… The kid wasn't impressed.

"SHINOBI SNOWBALL FIGHT!" The kids called with laughter as Kalila charged first, forming two snow balls with her kekkei genkai and simultaneously threw one at Kakashi and Tenzo as they both dodged and gathered their own snow. The kids chose sides out of the three shinobi and soon enough, a full on snowball war was going on.

Everyone was laughing, including Kakashi and Tenzo as Kalila had a smile on her face, which dropped now and again as she got focused into the battle. A rogue snowball was thrown and hit a jonin and Kakashi knew this jonin wasn't the fun loving type as they told the kids to run and they all got dragged to the Hokage's office where they sat outside like naughty children while the jonin explained everything before he walked out but not before telling them to go into the office. They walked in with their heads down, trying not to laugh or smile as they lined up and looked up at the Hokage's harsh and scolding face before it broke into a smile and he laughed hard as the three of them laughed while Kalila had a smile on her face, her eyes full of mirth and humour.

"This is the most amusing thing that has happened all day… Three ANBU level shinobi getting into a snowball fight with a bunch of kids before getting scolded by a jonin." Hiruzen laughed, as there were smiles on all three faces. It was down to business after that as Tenzo was handed his papers and Kakashi was given a mission while Kalila was given time off for the time being and they all went their separate ways for the time being.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

Kalila stood calmly in the snow of the training grounds after she stood at the memorial stone and decided she needed to do something during her time off and snowy weather was the perfect weather to focus on her kekkei genkai. The only thing she could do was freeze things on contact and the ice spear jutsu, there wasn't much about the ice release in Konoha due to it being a very unlikely kekkei genkai in that country and so she was left in the dark and had to figure things out for herself.

"I never thought I'd be able to laugh again when I lost you all." A voice through the trees flew past Kalila's ears as she stayed lying down in the snow… She must have blended in so well that Kakashi didn't see her. She sat up and stood quietly as she walked towards the voice who was still talking about a mission he had just been on and she stopped by the snow-covered stumps.

"Must have been a tough mission then by the state of you." Kalila said calmly as Kakashi stopped talking and turned around to face her. "You should be at home, keeping warm… Actually in the hospital." Kalila said stepping up to him and them moving his cloak to see blood on and seeping through his uniform. Kakashi stumbled forwards and wrapped his arms around her, burying his nose against her neck as she froze with her hands up to the sides.

"Don't leave me too." Kakashi said and Kalila relaxed slightly, knowing he was fragile from the mission as well as what had happened almost a year ago.

"I won't leave if you promise to come with me." Kalila said as gently as she could as she pushed him back by his shoulders and his hand caught hers and he nodded as she turned, leading him through the forest slowly since it was closer than his place or the hospital. She opened her door as warmth engulfed them automatically and she shut it once they were inside and looked to see the fire still going strong before she turned back to Kakashi who was staring at the fire numbly. She undid the clip on his cloak with one hand since his hand was still tightly holding hers and she undid her own cloak, hanging them up before they both toed off their shoes and she led him over to her futon and sat him down.

"Kakashi, I need my hand." Kalila asked but he looked up at her defiantly. It said 'I'm not letting go' yet somewhere deeper in those eyes it said 'please don't let me go' and Kalila sighed with some sympathy, the misted breath catching Kakashi's attention that seemed to be like a four year olds at the moment. "My house is small enough you can see me at all times plus everything is locked up… I can't clean you up if you're holding my hand so tightly." Kalila asked softly as she brushed some snow out of his hair. Kakashi watched her for a second before loosening his grip enough so she could slip her hand out as she went to the bathroom and got a bucket of hot water, a cloth and antiseptic cleaner before she went back to him, stopping at her drawer for a loose t-shirt she had, it was black and use to be Kushina's.

She took his hand gently, drawing it over to her lap where she removed the guard and gloves, making a pile next to her futon they were sitting on and running the cloth gently over scratches, grazes and burns from fire jutsus. He slightly snatched his right hand away when she held it too close to her and she saw it shaking as Kakashi held his eyes shut. She sighed her misted breath again before snatching his hand quickly up to her neck where she placed her fingers over his and pressed against her pulse and Kakashi cringed slightly, turning his head away and shutting his eyes tighter.

"Kakashi, look at me." Kalila ordered, eyes set determinedly as he turned his head away and opened his eyes slowly as he swallowed. "I'm cold and my pulse may be extremely slow but I'm alive… You wouldn't hurt someone you care for on purpose, you and I both know that now I need you to relax otherwise I can't help you properly." Kalila said, her voice strong as she pressed his fingers harder against her pulse. She let his hand go but it stayed there against her pulse and she decided she could deal with it as she clipped his chest armour off and put it on the pile, reaching for his pouches at the same time.

She flinched as her hands touched the hot water as she snatched the cloth out of it quickly and ringed it out with a grimace on her face now she faced her next problem… His mask that was attached to his soiled shirt. She took a kunai out of her pouch and showed Kakashi it before she pulled his shirt away from his body and cut it slowly just around his collar bone and the back of his neck and replaced it back in her pouch before she pulled his shirt off to hang around his arm still touching her neck and pressing against her pulse every now and again.

The cloth was cool against Kakashi's skin as he came back to himself… He remembered talking to the memorial when things went dizzy and funny. He opened his eyes when the cloth touched the deep gash on the left side of his chest and flinched as the antiseptic stung and his right hand was against something cold. He looked down to see white hair and the press of something cold against the bandage that had been placed over his chest as Kalila sat up straight, dropping a blood soaked rag into a bucket next to the bed.

"You've come back to yourself slightly Kakashi?" She asked gently, eyes cautious and worried but sharp, ready to handle anything unexpected.

"Yes, thank you Kalila." Kakashi said softly, giving her an eye smile before he looked at what his right hand was touching and a slight push against his fingers… It felt like a heart… his eyes widened and he snatched his hand back, breath coming out quickly with the fear, watching Kalila like she was going to topple over and die right there before there was a cold pat against his chest and he flinched at the sting on his wound and looked down to see her hand resting over the bandage cooling the agitated skin.

"If that kunai lodged itself further into your chest, it would have broken some bones and pierced your heart but apart from that it's not a bad wound. It should heal in the next few days." Kalila said softly as she removed her hand and sat up right and picking up the extra t-shirt, holding it out to Kakashi. He took it with some weariness as he pulled it on and straightened it out, looking back at Kalila who was breathing into her hands and rubbing them softly together with furrowed brows.

"Are you cold?" Kakashi asked as he watched the movement carefully.

"No, the exact opposite, I burned myself using warm water for your wounds, it's nothing to worry about." Kalila said as she put her hands up the opposite sleeve, placing them against the insides of her wrists as they cooled down and the burn went away. "Is this how people feel after I've been in contact with them for a while?" Kalila asked with furrowed brows, getting comfortable on the futon.

"Is it like an uncomfortable burning sensation, tingly slightly?" Kakashi asked as he pulled the blanket over their laps carefully with his wound and Kalila nodded with a slight pout and Kakashi smiled slightly under his mask. "Then yes, that's how it feels."

"Then I apologise to everyone who has felt like this, it really is extremely annoying and uncomfortable." Kalila pouted slightly with slightly furrowed brows and it lightened Kakashi's mood.

"So… Even luke warm water feels hot to you?" Kakashi asked, tilting his head as he rubbed his hands under the blanket to warm up… The ANBU uniform isn't the warmest set of clothing.

"Put it this way… What happens when you put an ice cube in cold water?" Kalila asked, staring at the snow falling outside her little window by the door.

"It takes a while but it melts… What happens if you get too warm?" Kakashi asked again as he saw Kalila was staring at something far away in her mind.

"The same thing that happens to any normal person… Heat stroke, dehydration etcetera, my kimono has seals in it that keep it like a cooling suit on hot days." Kalila explained distractedly and Kakashi noticed it was snowing again as he turned to sit next to her. "Snow reminds me of flowers…" She spoke up, distracted again as Kakashi listened.

"Why is that?"

"It's so beautiful but they only happen once a year… But then again they wouldn't be beautiful if they happened all year, every year permanently." Kalila said, her voice sounding so far away as her eyes were drooped slightly, seeming to star at something happy, a memory perhaps with a small smile on her lips. Kakashi couldn't look away from her, skin almost as white but as pure as the snow raining down silently outside, lips a light peach colour, almost blending into her skin, white grey, sometimes blue eyes that expressed everything she was thinking depending on their position and Kakashi unconsciously leaned closer to her, their shoulders bumping as an image of Rin came into his head and he jerked away quickly, his eyes wide with shock as he breathed deeply and closed his eyes in a silent groan. Kalila's scent was everywhere and it smelt like vanilla ice cream and the forest during snowing times like these, fresh flowing water.

"I've got to go." Kakashi said, jumping up quickly and collecting his ANBU gear as Kalila got up gracefully, straightening her bed.

"If you think you're well enough. Just take care of that wound like I've said." Kalila said, following him to the door as he put on his shoes quickly as well as his coat, having put his uniform away in a storage scroll for now.

"I'll be fine… Just a late report to hand in before I get into trouble. I'll see you around Kalila." Kakashi said as he stepped outside into the cold snow, heat still radiating from the house as Kalila stood by the door, one leg behind the other and her hand on the frame of the door.

"See you soon Kakashi, take care." She said with a slight smile before moving back into the house and she began to close the door.

"Wait…" Kakashi called as she stopped closing the door and looked up questioningly. "Guy's dragging me to the festival and others from my year at the academy will be there as well and I thought it would be nice if you came along too and got to know the other ninja around our age… You don't have to dress up…" Kakashi said before she held up her hand the way a princess would to stop him from babbling and she smiled bigger than he's ever seen her smile, even if it wasn't a full smile, her eyes tinged into sky blue almost.

"I'm always dressed up Kakashi… I'll be there." She said softly, dropping her eyes as her smile faded, remembering the date as did Kakashi as a cold wind whipped past them.

"We'll go and visit them after the festival… We're meeting up at five o'clock outside the dango shop. See you soon Kalila." Kakashi said before he turned with a bittersweet smile into the storm back to Konoha.

"Take care of yourself Kakashi." Kalila said to the snow before locking up and heading back to the training grounds to continue training.

Time trickled by slowly and softly as Kalila and Kakashi returned to their missions and jobs, teaming up once in ANBU as a water and lightning user was called for the particularly risky mission but they pulled through well, being trained similarly and knowing each other well enough as Kalila knew his fighting style and Kakashi had his sharingan to read her moves.

Soon enough the festival rolled on and Kalila stood calmly in front of the mirror as she looked at herself, feeling unsure about wearing her regular uniform… Maybe Kakashi was hinting when he told her but she had nothing else to wear that would be appropriate and so with one last misted sigh she walked out of the bathroom and to the door where she put on her shoes and walked out into the summer evening, the sun still happy in the sky before she ran through the budding field towards Konoha to meet up with everyone else.

The village looked beautiful with the little firefly lights everywhere of different colours across the main street as Kalila walked through it in her usual stance, hands up the opposite sleeve as her heart was beating faster and her palms felt clammy from the nerves she wasn't going to deny having. She hadn't met Kakashi casually again after she found him at the memorial stone with that wound to his chest and the calming talk they had, she enjoyed Kakashi's company like she use to enjoy Minato's, it was calming and easy.

"One year sensei… One year since you both left this world and I still cannot say how sorry I am I didn't try harder to protect you both as well as your students Minato-sensei." Kalila said, looking up at the mountain as she effortlessly dodged people and excited children. She had seen little baby Naruto the other day since Hiruzen took him for the day from the orphanage and it struck her hard in her heart, she hadn't cried like that since the funeral or ever felt that guilty but she knew she wasn't anywhere near capable of looking after a child, all she could do was silently support the kid and hope to know him in the future and share everything Minato and Kushina shared with her to their own son they died for on his birthday.

Kalila looked down and saw she was nearly by the dango shop and took one last misted deep breath as she walked over to it and looked around. In the back right table, there sat a dark skinned teen, black hair and brown eyes. Wearing a fishnet shirt under a white flak jacket with a blue and black collar. Next to him sat a girl with red eyes and black hair, wearing a red top with a little shawl around her shoulders. Next to her was another girl with purple hair and black eyes, wearing a brown top and pants, looking around cautiously.

The other side of the table sat two boys. The one was wearing a bandage over his nose with a brown yukata with a blue shirt on underneath and grey three quarter pants. The other had a bandanna on with a stick in his mouth, wearing a large grey jacket and dark green pants. Standing outside by the wall was the green spandex wearing Guy she met a while back before everything happened and Kakashi was standing there with an ANBU like suit on, they all had hitai-ates on.

The girl with the purple hair looked up at Kalila before elbowing the red-eyed girl as all of them were looking at her now as she shrunk back on herself slightly.

"Kalila… Glad you could make it." Kakashi said, walking over to her with Guy following close behind, watching the interaction closely.

"I'm not intruding am I?" Kalila asked gently as everyone's faces began to lighten up to her.

"Not at all… We never knew Kakashi had another friend brimming with the power of youth." Guy said with a gleaming smile and a thumbs up.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet Kalila, I met her in ANBU and I invited her along. Kalila, this is Guy, Hayate, Genma, Asuma, Kurenai and Anko." Kakashi said, standing next to her and pointing each on out as they gave some sort of acknowledgement and she smiled slightly.

"It's lovely to meet you all." Kalila said nervously as she looked at each one.

"How old are you? You look pretty young to be in ANBU and how come we've never seen you before?" Kurenai asked, standing up with Anko following nervously as they came to stand with them and Asuma followed.

"I'm fifteen… I've been on a long-term mission since I was young and once I finished that I became an ANBU where I met Kakashi." Kalila explained carefully and Kurenai smiled at her brightly.

"So you were trained privately? You would have been in the academy with us." Genma asked and Kalila nodded.

"I was trained privately but unfortunately that's classified as were my missions but it's nice to finally know some people my own age." Kalila said with a relaxed expression and none of them seemed put off by her lack of expressions.

"You must be as extremely skilled as my eternal rival here, I'd like to challenge you one day when you're not dressed up to this festival occasion." Guy said excitedly and this time Kalila did smile slightly at him.

"Actually, this is how she dresses all of the time." Kakashi mentioned off hand and some faces dropped with surprise.

"How the hell do you fight in such an elegant outfit?" Anko asked out with surprise as she felt at the sleeve and Kalila flinched back slightly, noticed by all of them.

"The sleeves come in handy for hiding mechanisms up and well, I have slits up the sides…" Kalila showed them by moving one of them and show them her leg with the pants and holster. "It's the last wish of my parents and so I honour it even with the modifications."

"Sorry for your loss… When did you loose them?" Hayate asked, leaning back in his seat against the table.

"I never knew them… They died the day I was born and I've lived in Konoha ever since." Kalila explained calmly, taking the interrogation well as Kakashi stood rigidly next to her with his hands in his pockets.

"Alright, enough gloom talk, it's a festival! Let's have fun!" Kurenai said excitedly as she linked her arm with Anko and then caught Kalila's as she was dragged along with ignored soft protests. Asuma followed along with a slight laugh as did Hayate and Genma then Kakashi and Guy last.

Kakashi was content to just watch everyone getting along with Kalila since she acted more like one of the guys most of the time but every movement she made was elegant and smooth and he could see the awe in Kurenai and Anko's eyes when they were cheering in some contest she entered in against the other guys, especially Guy, they never turned down challenges, especially against each other.

Her eyes stayed a shade of blue throughout the entire festival as the sun went down and the lights illuminated the streets as they got busier. Her eyes were slanted and sharp as a cat's but it wasn't the killing sharp but a little more relaxed yet still aware and she avoided contact with people once she broke away from Kurenai's latch on her arm. They played festival games and ate food until it began to get late as they went for one more walk down a street together, the fireworks already going off randomly. Kalila and Kakashi were leading the group next to each other and every now and again their shoulders would brush as Kakashi kept his hands rooted in his pockets and Kalila walked calmly like nothing happened.

An explosion somewhere made them both tense up automatically, looking for the danger before the front of a building was seen, falling into the busy street as everyone stared with panic. Kalila was the only one whose eyes became hard, forming hand seals before she placed her hands on the ground. Ice shot out of the ground like a double wall on either side of the crumbling wall, holding up as other spikes shot out of the ground and into the wall to hold it up right as there was a creaking and everything stopped.

Kalila was still on her haunches, hands on the ground where an ice trail on the ground led from her hands to the iced wall as everyone parted and were staring at her in surprise as well as awe. She was panting ice misted breaths that crackled in the warm air and her arms shook from the amount of chakra that was used as she steadied herself from dizziness before she carefully stood up, dusting her kimono off. She spun around on the stunned group as Kakashi was still tense next to her.

"It was nice meeting you all but I must go now. Good night." Kalila said as she grabbed Kakashi's wrist, the cold touch snapping him out of his daze as he followed after her and said a hasty good night before they were running through the crowd.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven

They had left Konoha and were currently standing by the Fire statue at the head of the cemetery having yet to speak.

"Sandaime is going to give me a lecture tomorrow morning." Kalila finally spoke, eyes still cast down at the names under the statue.

"And if you didn't react, a lot of people could have been hurt. You chose the right thing to do Kalila." Kakashi said and she sighed a misted breath.

"For those people yes but for myself… I never knew the reason I was kept hidden but now I know. News travels around fast and puzzles are solved and I think I may have just blown my cover. I won't be able to remain in my current position and for that I apologise for dragging you and your friends into it." Kalila said as they looked at each other. Kakashi could see the truth in her eyes some how and she was upset, afraid and angry at herself.

"What do you think will happen now?" Kakashi asked as they turned to face each other.

"Who knows… But this changes my status, position, everything and it was all screwed up because of my duty to do the right thing." Kalila said as she stepped closer to Kakashi and just rested her forehead against his shoulder. Kakashi took a deep breath before bringing his hand up and running it through her hair gently as they stood there like that for a while.

"Let's go and visit Obito." Kakashi said gently as fireworks still flashed over the land. Kalila lifted her head but not her down cast eyes as she nodded and Kakashi took her hand as he led her to the memorial stone and they stood silently hand in hand… This could be the last time they could just stand like this and feel the calming presence of each other.

"I never should have let you get close… Since I was born, I just kept loosing things important to me and it doesn't seem like it's going to change." Kalila said softly as she squeezed Kakashi's hand lightly as he returned it.

"We should have known that eventually we would loose each other too, be it tomorrow or a year from now." Kakashi sighed as he brushed his free hand through his hair in agitation. They stood there a while longer before Kakashi tugged her hand and led her away silently… It was early in the morning and the only people around were drunk as they drank their losses away for the people they lost the year before on that date.

Kakashi's apartment was a comfortable warm temperature but not to hot in the summer night as the two teens seemed to do everything in a numb autopilot. Kakashi pulled off all of his armour while Kalila removed her mechanisms and they sat down on his futon before Kalila laid down and Kakashi cuddled up from behind, pulling her ice body against him as he curled around her like a blanket and they fell into an uneasy sleep.

XXXXXXXXXX

"I'm surprised how quickly word got out about this hime." Hiruzen said with worry as Kalila stood there in front of him calmly like normal, waiting for his final decision.

"I believe it was the right decision to make Sandaime-sama and so I will accept everything that goes with this situation." Kalila said with hard and determined eyes, set on the Hokage as he read through some papers, puffing on his pipe.

"I believe you've never read that scroll that was left behind on you from your elders have you Kalila?" Hiruzen asked, his tone and face giving nothing away on what he was thinking or feeling at the moment.

"No. I have not Sandaime-sama and I have had no need to either." Kalila said calmly even if some curiosity bubbled up in her chest and buzzed irritatingly in the back of her skull.

"Well then… Perhaps now is a good time." Hiruzen said, opening his draw and tossing a scroll over to Kalila who caught it and traced the Uzumaki seal on it before she opened it and began reading while Hiruzen sat calmly behind his desk and smoked his pipe.

"So… This is everything they have wished for me and I have no input into what I want or need?" Kalila asked, going slightly pale as her heart beat painfully in her chest, her neck tingling as her palms sweated icily, still holding the scroll open.

"No…" Hiruzen said and Kalila looked down defeatedly as she dropped her arms and lazily rolled the scroll up. "However… I'm sure you've noticed some loop holes from your past that have come from those conditions?" Hiruzen asked, puffing on his pipe as Kalila placed the scroll on his desk before returning to her position.

"I have but that last request won't be easy to bypass this time Sandaime-sama." Kalila warned, having read that last condition thoroughly.

"We won't bypass it but your partner can… I may have a loophole but it'll take a while to set up. Will you be able to stay hidden until then hime?" Hiruzen asked as Kalila stared at the floor with furrowed brows of concentration and eyes of disappointment and self-loathing.

"I'll be down in ANBU until then… I can train anyone you want until that time comes. I trust your decision Hokage-sama… Just like you've helped me on those other conditions just don't let it corner you either, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if it does." Kalila said with worry in her voice but she had made up her mind… This was for Konoha.

"I'll be fine, worry about yourself Kalila and I'll prepare this as soon as possible. Dismissed." Hiruzen said with a tired wave of his hand, still puffing on his pipe heavily. Kalila took a deep silent breath as she bowed and left out of the window and over the rooftops, hoping to avoid anyone and everyone.

She walked calmly into her house and began throwing all of her personal items into a bag hurriedly as she kept her senses alert for anything… She had to be extra careful now in case people found out she was a princess and of Uzushio no less. She slung her bag on her back and looked around, remembering all of the memories she had in this little house with Minato and Kushina and recently Kakashi and even Tenzo. Kalila turned around and threw the key in the middle of the room before she walked out and stood a good distance away, forming hand seals.

"Fire style: Grand Fireball Jutsu." She said softly with some sadness before she took a deep breath and moulded it with chakra before she blew out and the fireball engulfed the house, leaving very little behind as she watched it burn it's last few minutes. She turned and left towards ANBU, thinking of everything she had accomplished and blew all with a single act of saving people. The fireball was the one thing Hiruzen wanted her to learn because it was a jutsu of Hi no Kuni and she needed one jutsu as an offence and it was the simplest but the hardest for her to learn and now she knows why… Fire and Ice don't mix.

She stopped by the memorial stone one last time as she sat down with her back resting against it and took out her flute she hadn't played since before Kushina died and seeing it already brought a tear to her eye. She played the exact same song she played for Kakashi in the hospital that day and kept repeating it over and over as she allowed her tears to flow down her face.

Kakashi came upon the scene after waking up and finding the cold spot still there next to him and his chest warming up where she was pressed against him all night. He got up straight away and headed into Konoha to look for her and walked through the village and came across Guy saying he saw her leave the Hokage's office so he guessed she would be at the memorial stone where he found her now. Tear stained face with her fingers working mindlessly on her silver flute with her eyes closed.

Her eyes opened slightly, acknowledging his presence before they closed again, never loosing a beat. He sat down next to her silently since they had been since the incident last night because they had a special bond some how that had developed since the loss of their loved ones and they understood some of each other's pain. Kakashi's eyes eventually also closed as he listened and remembered his losses the year before and then before that as tears stung his eyes but he just left them. He opened his eyes when a cold finger touched his cheek just under his eye and felt it wipe away and she had stopped playing the flute as she wiped the rogue tear away that had escaped his eye.

"Keep playing?" Kakashi asked softly as she watched him with sympathy and pain in her own eyes as she just nodded and brushed her thumb against his cheek and gently grabbed the nape of his neck, pulling him to lie down with his head resting on her thigh before she went back to playing a softer and different tune and Kakashi closed his eyes again as did Kalila.

"It's a song I wrote on the grass whistle after I returned from your team the first time… It's for Obito-san but now it's for Rin-san, Minato-sensei and Kushina-sensei too." Kalila said after she ended the song and lowered her arms, putting the flute in a bag Kakashi just noticed. "I've decided that the one I played before this one is your song since I wrote it in the hospital next to your bed." Kalila said, her voice sounding far away as she rested her hand against his hitai ate to relax him again after he saw the bag.

"Are you going somewhere?" Kakashi asked with slight panic as he closed his eyes and turning his head in towards her iciness that felt warm to him some how.

"I'm staying down in ANBU for a while until my situation can be resolved. I'll be training some of the less experienced members." Kalila said softly and Kakashi sighed with some relief as her hand glided back through his hair gently. "However, I fear I may not be able to keep my promise to you."

"Which promise?" Kakashi asked dazily as he rested his head in the curve of her hips and thigh.

"The one where I won't leave you… There is only so much Hiruzen can do but sending me away may be for the best of Konoha and for myself." Kalila said softly with a sigh as Kakashi felt the ice-cold breath on his neck and he shivered.

"But at least you won't be leaving through death…" Kakashi said, sitting up and facing her, half lying down with his hand supporting him. "We could still write and reminisce about the old days, like now, we won't loose each other forever like we have with sensei. There will always be someone out there thinking about us, each other and not dead in the ground, unable to feel or respond…" Kakashi rambled as unnecessary tears came to his eyes before a cold finger was placed against his masked lips as another cold hand wiped his tears away gently.

"If only your enemies you've taken down can see you now." Kalila said with a slight smile and bright watery eyes with amusement and Kakashi sniffed before eye smiling.

"Is that humour and sarcasm I just heard coming out of your mouth?" Kakashi asked playfully and Kalila's eyes tilted with challenge.

"Perhaps but you'll never know." Kalila said simply, dropping her smile innocently and Kakashi chuckled silently.

"You really know how to make me feel better and just forget… What ever time you have left in Konoha I'll take so I have an abundance for when you leave to keep me going." Kakashi said, looking into her eyes, still saddened but also looking brighter than they were after her little comment.

"I'm so glad you are my first friend my age." Kalila said, tugging him into an overenthusiastic hug as Kakashi fell forwards onto her with shock before putting his arms around her as well, leaning into her icy warmth.

"Let's go get you set up in ANBU… Shall we?" Kakashi asked, standing up and offering his hand as she took it and they made their way over to ANBU.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kalila yawned as she woke up in her new little apartment and sat up with furrowed eyebrows of confusion.

"Kakashi… What are you doing?" Kalila asked as she picked up a picture and looked at it with fond eyes.

"Moving in with you." Kakashi said simply as he folded his last piece of clothing and put it in it's place as Kalila nodded and laid back down to sleep.

"Hey wait! What do you mean moving in with me?" Kalila asked with annoyance, sitting up again once her brain registered what Kakashi said.

"Well ANBU is a bitch to get into the living quarters even when you're ANBU yourself and your room is bigger than your whole house was so I decided to move in so we could spend what time we have left together." Kakashi said lying down next to her and pulling her on top of him as he held her with a content hum and Kalila stayed stiff before sighing and trying to go back to sleep again… It was the middle of the night.

"Kakashi, you're too hot." Kalila half whined while she was half asleep.

"I know I am." Kakashi said back cockily and Kalila bit his ear lobe as he jumped and let her go so she could roll off of him.

"If I had an ego as big as yours I'd be the ruler of Hi no Kuni right now." Kalila muttered as arms wrapped around her again but pulled her back against his chest.

"Ooh, is that your feisty sarcasm again? It goes with the bite mark you left on my ear." Kakashi mocked back in a deadpan voice, his silent laughed against her back and Kalila pouted.

"Something to remember me by." She said back icily and Kakashi's laughter continued silently. Kalila took a deep breath before nuzzling her head into the pillow and wrapping her arms around Kakashi's as she curled back into him a little more and they fell asleep peacefully into a dreamless sleep.

Kakashi took missions and kept Kalila company while she was stuck down in ANBU permanently. She trained with people as well as worked on her kekkei genkai which she wasn't getting anywhere with so she focused on water and wind style moves to perfect them before she decided to go back to her kekkei genkai. Little did she know there was a shadow watching her carefully everyday, deciding her fate as her sixteenth birthday was coming up and it related to her scroll as the man puffed quietly on his pipe.

Hiruzen watched the interaction between her and Kakashi and smiled as he watched them training. They had stayed close since their senseis death and he had seen the change in both of them since then… Perhaps keeping her away from Minato's team those years ago was a mistake as he turned and left to make the final preparations for her.

Kalila had just walked into the training dojo early one morning when she saw a familiar person standing there with white on and a hand behind his back.

"Hokage-sama. What can I do for you?" She asked, coming to kneel by him as he turned around with a smile, happy to see her.

"I have finalised your preparations. You are to leave by nightfall to the Yuki no Kuni." Hiruzen said, handing her a scroll as she read it with furrowed brows and a tear slipped from her eye as her face stayed neutral.

"I guess marrying me off to a Daimyo is the only way to make sure I stay safe for the time being as well as benefit me going to Yuki… Kakashi just left on a mission so you planned this?" Kalila asked softly, eyes staying down as she rolled the scroll up as it spontaneously combusted.

"I did… It will be easier on the both of you to leave like this and you are to follow the rules that were written down on the scroll strictly, there are no loopholes." Hiruzen explained harshly as he watched the tears fall from the emotionless face. Hiruzen's face softened as he opened his arms to her. "Come here Kalila-chan." He said as she almost threw herself into his arms and buried her face as she cried silently.

"If Sosetsu-sama sees what I have in you… This won't be forever but Yuki is in a big crisis right now and you may be the answer to their problems… Good luck Kalila-hime and I'm sure I'll see you again." Hiruzen said as she stepped back and he wiped the last of her tears away before she nodded and turned to walk back to her room, gathering her belongings.

She stood in the room and replayed some of the happiest memories she had in the short amount of time in that room with Kakashi and smiled, wiping away her last tear before she held out her hand and an ice crystal formed. She concentrated with a blank face as it formed into a frozen rose flower and she placed it gently by Kakashi's team picture by their bed before turning and leaving not only Konoha but also Hi no Kuni to start her new life, ANBU escorting her from both countries.

**A/N: No don't do it Kalila!**


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I have nothing to say... **Except she had a full set of hair!**

**SSS: Go away HowShallWeDuel?NARWALS!**

**HSWDN: Screw the rules, i have green hair!**

**SSS:Yeah... R&R my lovelies!**

Chapter twelve

Kakashi had had a bad feeling during the whole mission but nothing happened as he walked down the dim corridors of ANBU towards his room he was sharing with Kalila. He opened the door and his chest just felt worse as he walked further in and slid off his gear, putting it in a pile next to the door as he looked around cautiously, fixing his hair to fall over his sharingan eye. Kalila's stuff was gone when he saw a glint by his team photo and went over to the bed, sitting down and reaching out for the glinting object as he held it loosely between his shaking hands.

"So you finally had to leave… Not even a goodbye or an address." Kakashi said sadly to the ice rose that wasn't melting and Kakashi was grateful for it. He sat quietly with the cold sinking into his palms and the little rose glinting in the light.

"Snow reminds you of flowers." Kakashi said as he put the rose back down by the picture of his team before he got up to shower, rest and eat before he wanted to see the Hokage and ask about why she had to leave so quickly.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kalila stood calmly with her ANBU escort as it snowed down. Just this train and she would be in Yuki no Kuni and the train doesn't stop until the town where the palace is that she'll be staying in possibly for the rest of her life.

"Kalila-hime, Konoha ANBU. We will be taking the princess from here onwards." An ANBU jumped down in a knelt in front of Kalila. He wasn't Konoha ANBU but the uniform was slightly different but he still wore a mask and Kalila sighed the misted breath that fitted in where she was at the moment.

"Very well. Exchange what you need to before the train gets here." Kalila said as the ANBU nodded and began talking to her previous escort before he left and she stood silently with the Yuki ANBU. They stepped onto the train and Kalila stared out of the window as the train went through a cave and then it was pitch dark and she couldn't see anything anymore so she looked at the ANBU sitting across from her.

"Will you be guarding me al of the time as a personal guard?" Kalila asked the man who seemed to be sitting like a statue.

"No. I am just to escort you to the King and leave to continue on with my other duties. It is a privilege to meet you Kalila-hime." The ANBU said with a respectful nod of his head and Kalila returned it before she decided to get some sleep since there was nothing else to do.

XXXXXXXXXX

"She… She what?" Kakashi asked out in astonishment, eye wide and shaking fists clenching to the point of drawing blood.

"She has been betrothed to the Daimyo of Yuki no Kuni, Sosetsu-sama. You can't honestly say you never saw this coming Kakashi." Hiruzen said calmly as Kakashi growled and looked down to his right with anger brimming in his one visible eye.

"Then at least give me her address so we can write." Kakashi asked with anger still evident in his voice as he tried to calm himself.

"I cannot do that." Hiruzen said, throwing a scroll at Kakashi as he caught it and his eye widened. It was an official scroll from Uzushio and he looked up at Hiruzen who nodded for him to read it, the office going deadly quiet.

"So… She didn't have any choice?" Kakashi asked, his hair hiding his eyes as his head stayed tilted down and the scroll hanging loosely from his hands.

"This is what happens with every princess Kakashi. She had as much a choice as any other princess with or without their parents and she took this graciously to help Konoha as well as Yuki no Kuni after the death of their last wife of the Daimyo. You cannot go after her either as they have been warned to look out for you as request by Kalila… She wanted a clean break if she wasn't able to ever see you again." Hiruzen said surprisingly harshly as Kakashi rumpled the scroll in his fist, eyes stinging, clenching his teeth together as unbelievable anger and sadness welled up. He threw the scroll at Hiruzen and left but not before he could be restrained by wood as Tenzo appeared and Hiruzen walked around the corner, standing next to the young wood user.

"Sorry senpai but this is for your own good." Tenzo said as he stood calmly and the wood tightened ever so slightly.

"You're just getting me back for what happened with Yukimi!" Kakashi hissed at him and Tenzo flinched as Hiruzen put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hatake Kakashi! That was uncalled for." Hiruzen warned and Kakashi flinched before he shut his eyes tight and shook his head.

"She was all I had left… This is the same as her being dead." Kakashi said deadly as he opened his eyes and the wood let him down now that he was calmer. "I'm going on another mission." Kakashi said, turning away as he put his hands in his pockets and left. Tenzo was going to follow him but Hiruzen caught his shoulder gently.

"Give him time to work through this then you can help him find his path again." Hiruzen said as Tenzo's eyes dropped in sympathy.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Sosetsu-sama, it is an honour to meet you." Kalila said as she knelt in front of his chair.

"Please rise Kalila-hime of Uzushio, there is no need for you to bow to me." Sosetsu said, standing up from his chair and walking forwards as Kalila rose silently in one move. He had brown hair with black eyes, wearing black round-rimmed glasses. He wore a yukata in a dark grey colour with green trimmings to it with a sleeveless white coat over it with blue trimmings.

"I apologise sir." Kalila said and he laughed a light and pure laugh as he took her hand and kissed it.

"You really are a true princess. I'm surprised that you act so prim and proper. How was your trip here?" He asked, taking her arm and linking it with his as he took her for a walk.

"It was pleasant. Thank you." Kalila replied as she walked calmly with him and he didn't seem to mind that she was cold to the touch.

"That's lovely… Now how about we get you settled in before lunch and you can meet the rest of my family." Sosetsu said as he took her upstairs towards the quarters and opened the door to one room as they walked in. "Please place a barrier up." He whispered into her ear before he closed the door and Kalila did as she was asked and put a barrier up and Sosetsu visibly relaxed into one of the chairs around a small tea table in the corner and Kalila joined him in the other chair.

"You must be extremely stressed Sosetsu-sama. Are you sure you're all right?" Kalila asked gently as she put the little kettle on and began making him tea with a lot of sugar in it for him since he had gone as pale as a sheet.

"Yes, I'll be all right now that you're here Kalila-hime. I'm really surprised Konoha trained you as a ninja, this has been very convenient for me and I thank you once again." Sosetsu expressed as Kalila handed him the tea before sitting back in her seat.

"It is convenient for myself as well. I must be married and to whom better than a kind hearted Daimyo like yourself and to be in the country that has information on my kekkei genkai." Kalila said as she sipped her glass of water and Sosetsu sighed.

"People aren't happy that we've become bankrupt because of a 'treasure' but I know this country would prosper with it soon enough… When the time comes." He said, relaxing back into the chair slightly.

"Of coarse, as a Daimyo you must do what is best for your country to make it prosperous even if things do not go to well in the beginning, even I know that." Kalila added as they watched the snowfall outside.

"You are kind hime but it's obvious you didn't read my request deep enough." Sosetsu laughed and Kalila turned her head to look at him and tilted it in question. "I'll be a lucky man if a beautiful woman like yourself falls in love with me the second time around like my wife but there was a loophole to your contract from Uzushio… It only said you have to be betrothed by sixteen and at the age of eighteen you are an adult be it princess or not and not even a country has the power to stop your rights. If you really do not harbour any feelings for me by the time of your eighteenth birthday, you are free to return to Konoha after your mission here is accomplished… Why do you think princesses are forced to marry so young?" Sosetsu laughed and Kalila had a slight smile on her face as she wiped the tears forming in her eyes away and Sosetsu smiled at her gently.

"But I can already see you are in love with someone and so I will not force myself upon you but we have to act betrothed until you can take down the underground gang in my country for the sake of my daughter when she takes over." Sosetsu said seriously and Kalila nodded before her eyes seemed to go a sky blue and she put a huge and love struck smile on her face.

"You mean like this Sosetsu-koi?" Kalila asked silkily and the man spat out his tea and burst into laughter.

"It's no wonder Hiruzen said you'd be perfect for the job… Just keep acting like that and no one would suspect a thing. Now concerning everything with being 'betrothed', you will have a regime to follow like any other princess and such and you will have servants at your beckoning call twenty-four seven… You have free reign through the palace and if there's anywhere restricted you can come and ask me for the pass. I suggest you have a barrier around your room at all times and I'll set one of my most loyal men to guard you as well, you may investigate and do anything you like just don't get caught otherwise the wedding will be pushed. Any questions hime?" Sosetsu asked, seeing Kalila staring out of the window, her eyes far away as she held the cup up by her mouth.

"Is it true what you said earlier?" Kalila asked, her voice also far away and Sosetsu smiled.

"What's true Kalila?" He asked, leaning on the arm of the chair in interest.

"That I'm already in love?' She asked, turning her head towards him.

"Yes and the sooner this can happen and be done with, the quicker time will pass and the sooner you can be with your lover once more. Konoha will welcome you with open arms." He said, grinning at the young love he could see in her. "But enough rambling from me, there's three hours until dinner and you may take the time to set everything up and explore the secret passage behind the bookcase next to your bed, not even I know where it goes." Sosetsu said with a grin at Kalila's shocked yet excited eyes and he left quietly with a smile. Kalila took a deep breath as she performed more hand seals for a more permanent barrier around her room before she created a shadow clone that went to the bookcase and silently slipped into the secret tunnel to explore and dispel itself if it gets lost as she drank her water quietly, staring out into the snow.

"Kakashi…" She sighed in a cold whisper.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi walked down the street, staring at the ground with his hands in his pockets. He was banned from taking any more missions over the past month after collapsing in Hiruzen's office from exhaustion and sickness.

What was worse, the dreams had returned and no amount of sleeping pills made it go away… Some nights would be Rin and other nights would be Kalila. He liked Rin once he warmed up a little bit after Obito's death and he even planned to ask her out once the war was over… So much for that plan.

"Oi, Kakashi!" The familiar over exuberant voice called from the dango shop he asked himself why he passed when he knew his friends were there and he didn't want to see them. Kakashi looked at them all sitting there before turning his head away and looking down again before he saw green and he stopped, looking up at Guy's annoyed face.

"What do you want?" Kakashi asked harshly as Guy just stood there with his hands on his hips.

"You've turned cold again my rival and ignoring your friends, what's the deal?" Guy asked with some annoyance and anger to his voice as Kakashi stared harshly.

"Nothing's the deal, I've just been on missions a lot lately and I really prefer to be left alone." Kakashi said straight before he walked around Guy. His shoulder was grabbed and he was turned around to face his rival again.

"What about Kalila?" Guy asked and he saw the strike of pain through Kakashi's one visible eye.

"Yeah where is she? I'd like to hang out with her and invite her to a girls night." Kurenai asked, butting in even though the whole group had been eavesdropping anyway. Guy saw the coldness and raw pain in his friend's eye and regretted bringing it up.

"Don't tell me she also di…"

"She's getting married." Kakashi said outright so everyone in their radius could hear it. "Her cover was blown at the last festival alright? She's the last princess of Uzushio and then her cover was blown and now she's been put into marriage just like every other princess… We'll never see her again." Kakashi said, staring down before he turned away and continued to walk down the road.

"No way…" Genma said out with widened eyes as they all watched Kakashi leave with sympathy down the road.

"Poor Kakashi… He's probably been forbidden to see her as well, that's worse than loosing someone through death." Asuma said with sympathy as he twirled his dango stick loosely in his fingertips.

"I thought… He and she were…" Anko spoke up and Kurenai nodded with a frown.

"We all hoped it led down that way, maybe we all just mistook their situation. Perhaps it was a mission." Kurenai said.

"No, I remember my father saying something about her… She was definitely from around here and a ninja but there was nothing else on her file except who her sensei was and this may be a shocker to all of you." Asuma spoke up with a frown as everyone gathered around again, including Guy.

"What do you mean by a shocker… Who was her sensei?" Hayate asked as they leaned closer over the little table.

"Uzumaki Kushina, the Yondaime's wife." Asuma said as there was a gasp around the table and he nodded.

"So do you think Kalila and Kakashi have known each other for perhaps their entire life?" Genma asked and Asuma and Hayate shook their heads.

"Kakashi said he met her in ANBU and she's been on a long term mission… That's why we've never seen her before." Guy reminded them as there were hums around the table.

"Unless she really is a princess and hidden yet trained as a ninja, it would make sense she came out into the world during and after the Yondaime taking office." Anko said as everyone sat quietly, thinking this over.

"So maybe it really was Kakashi's mission to look after her after the Yondaime and Kushina-san died… To find out the people you trusted most lied to him about her existence and then for her to be taken away again after they had just met… It would explain my rival's attitude perfectly." Guy said as the room was eerily quiet as it all clicked into their heads.

"It seems like Kakashi can never get a break from the pain of life." Genma said as there was a sympathetic hum of agreement… The dangos didn't taste as sweet after that.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen

Kakashi removed his katana slowly from the body, staining the snow red. It had been just over a year since he last saw Kalila and he had no word from her or anything, his friends had been taking him out and sympathising with him while his ANBU squad were very cautious of him. He slid his blood slick katana back into its sheath on his back as his team gathered around him and waited orders.

"Let's find somewhere to rest for the night… We can leave back to Konoha tomorrow as the sun comes up." Kakashi said to his worn down team who nodded without hesitation.

"There's a town just three kilometres from here. If we run now at full speed we should make it before sundown." Yuugo said as she waited for Kakashi to say something behind his mask.

"Alright, let's go then." Kakashi ordered as they followed their purple haired teammate towards the town. Kakashi was feeling especially melancholy because the snow reminded him of flowers and that comment reminded him of the ice rose back home and the rose reminded him that Kalila had been taken from him without a goodbye.

"I wonder if you still think of snow the same way being in this frozen over country hime." Kakashi whispered behind his ANBU mask as he looked up at the snowflakes falling down.

"Senpai, are you okay?" Tenzo asked, running next to him closely so the other two couldn't hear them and Kakashi sighed.

"I'll be okay, it's just the cold weather, it makes me tired." Kakashi said. Tenzo watched him for a few seconds before looking ahead again as the town came up.

"Seems like they're having some sort of festival…" Hayate commented, also being in ANBU now as well.

"We can enjoy the festival but not get too indulged, we need to be up and early tomorrow to make it back to Konoha within the deadline. Dismissed until then." Kakashi said coolly as the stopped outside of the gates and removed their masks, putting them under their cloaks and entering the town, finding a hotel first before they broke off into pairs and looked around the festival.

Kakashi just couldn't enjoy it after what happened the last time he went to a festival… It seems everything lately has been reminding him of Kalila and it just made his heart ache that little more everyday… He didn't even have a headstone or the memorial stone to talk to her because she was still alive and just out of reach.

"Senpai, let's go and find a good spot for the parade, it'll be starting in the next few minutes." Tenzo said excitedly as he dragged Kakashi off and they stood on the roof of a single story building as the parade began. Beautifully whimsical floats went by as Kakashi leaned his elbows on the railing and then his chin in his hands, he didn't think anything could cheer him up.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please put your hands together for the Daimyo Kazahana Sosetsu-sama, his fiancé, Uzumaki Kalila-hime and the lovely Kazahana Koyuki-hime!" An over energetic voice announced.

Kakashi's heart froze as he heard her name the he didn't feel Tenzo shaking his shoulder, trying to get him to focus. He stood up straight and his eyes began searching for her frantically as the float came down the road and then he saw her… And the Daimyo and their daughter… Kakashi sunk to his knees as his breath left him with a shaky sigh of disbelief and Yuugo and Hayate jumped up to join them, Hayate catching her name right away… Not many people had that name.

"They're still not married?" Hayate asked out in question as the float began to pass them, escorted by Yuki ninja and some one else sitting on the float with a grumpy face.

Kakashi felt like someone was sitting on his chest as he watched the happy family… He saw Koyuki was too old to be Kalila's daughter, which made the weight in his chest lighten ever so slightly. He watched as Kalila was holding hands with Sosetsu and talking and laughing with Koyuki… He had never heard her laugh or ever seen her smile so brightly before that it made him want to die right there as his heart crushed. Then the two of them lifted Koyuki up between them as they all waved and smiled and Kakashi felt cold trails of tears down his cheeks.

"There's something else going on there." Tenzo said, narrowing his eyes at the 'happy family' float and he saw Kalila glance at the man sitting at the bottom of it a few time and her face was anything but happy.

"Definitely… That wasn't 'intimate' at all and Kalila didn't seem happy with the other guy with the ninja surrounding the float… Kakashi, what did you think?" Hayate asked, noticing Kakashi's face was blank, you could literally see his heart shattering in his eyes and he was crying… Hayate never thought he'd see the great Sharingan no Hatake Kakashi cry.

"Senpai… Snap out of it!" Tenzo yelled before slapping Kakashi hard across his face as they all gasped and sat there in shock.

"Taicho! What. Do. You. Think?" Hayate questioned harshly as Kakashi turned his head back at the float as it continued down the road as he also held his stinging cheek. He stood up and walked over to the railing as he gripped it harshly and his hands were shaking as everyone took as anger.

"I need her back." Kakashi said as Yuugo smiled, shifting closer to Hayate and Tenzo also smiled slightly.

"Well then, we better get a good night's rest so we can head back early…" Tenzo began and saw Kakashi's protest in his eyes. "And senpai and go and rescue his princess… Well at least see her." Tenzo said as Hayate and Yuugo laughed.

"What?" Kakashi asked with confusion.

"We've all been worried about you Kakashi. Sure you were like this after Rin died but the Yondaime kept you afloat but then when he died, Kalila kept you afloat and by the look in her eyes… She misses you too, I've never seen eyes so blank and empty than what I saw Kalila's on that float tonight." Hayate explained.

"I've been forbidden besides, she's married and in a happy family in a safe place… I'll just mess that up like I've messed everything else up in my life." Kakashi said with bitterness and Yuugo smacked him up behind his head as Kakashi looked at his usually obedient team with confusion as well as defiance.

"We all know she was Kushina-san's student and we've all pretty much put the pieces together Kakashi… At least go and visit her and put a little spark back into each other's eyes. We'll cover you back in Konoha but we don't know how long if Sandaime-sama catches on and it'll be quick for him to catch on." Hayate explained seriously as Kakashi listened to his comrades and friends.

"But she looked so happy up there." Kakashi said with weak conviction from his friends encouraging him and stared down the road where the float had gone down.

"Sandaime-sama once called her the queen of espionage but you and Hayate-san know her well enough to see the subtle hints, even I could see her eyes didn't match what her face and movements were saying… She's only still betrothed senpai." Tenzo explained with his arms crossed, going to make Kakashi go after her himself just now if it would lighten his aura that little bit around them like he has now.

"Sleep on it Kakashi." Hayate said with a smile as Yuugo moved closer to him.

"I know everything about Yuki no Kuni, you shouldn't have a problem finding her tomorrow." Yuugo said as she linked her arm with Kakashi's as well as they began to lead their taicho back to the hotel for him to sleep on it.

Kakashi couldn't sleep as he laid restlessly on his futon, arms up by his head where his hands cradled his head and he stared up at the ceiling. He knew he himself had turned pretty cold again once those dreams returned and swapped randomly between Rin and Kalila and he just closed himself off so he didn't have to form anymore bonds that could hurt him so badly again.

He didn't believe what his team had said though and seeing her again… As happy as he saw her that evening may just break what is left of his sanity if he wasn't careful. Why did he say exactly what was on his mind out loud and what did it mean that he needed her back? He was living and moving on without her wasn't he? She had definitely moved on by the looks of it and with a family that looked to love and care about her a lot, more than he himself, a ninja, an ANBU no less, could give her.

Kakashi shifted himself slightly on his back at the last thought. They were best friends… Okay it was an odd friendship but a friendship no less, it was no where near as odd as the rivalry he had with Guy… Thoughts came back to him of memories he had with her and he had kept her close by his side, literally, as their last bit of time together had come to an end.

Kakashi closed his tired eyes as an ice cold wind pushed through the small opening on the window and Kakashi's heart sped up… He'd be able to see her tomorrow and feel her cold skin and…

"Oh my god… I've fallen for her." Kakashi said out in a whisper as his eyes opened again and felt at his ear where she bit him once and shivered. He wanted her smile just for him, her laugh just for him, he wanted to be the only one who could make her laugh and smile and he wanted her next to him every night like before.

"Took you long enough Romeo." Hayate laughed, still being awake and sharing the room with Kakashi and Kakashi growled.

"Shut up Lover boy."

XXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi sighed a misted breath as he hugged his cloak closer to him. It had taken the entire daylight time just to make it to the town where the palace was… Kazahana Palace. He was sitting outside a little teahouse in the market place, staring up at the building with his sharingan, taking notes of guards and possible traps set up around the building but found nothing and he sighed again, closing his eyes before looking back up at it.

There would be no possible way to sneak around inside with the ninja he's seen come and go from there so his only option was to find her room from the outside and do it that way… How did he get himself into this mess? He couldn't help a small chuckle past his lips when the image of his team popped into his head, both ANBU and genin then Kushina with the younger Kalila when he saw her the first time.

He knew he was doing this for his loved ones as well as himself for once and taking Obito's dying advice… Those who break the rules are scum but those who abandon their comrades are worse than scum… He had failed him, Rin and even Minato and Kushina but he wasn't about to fail the last person who fell into that category with his deceased loved ones. Even if she didn't feel the same way or was happy being where she was, Kakashi would acknowledge her choice and do what would make her happy and maybe get an address while he was at it so they could write as promised a while ago when they discovered they would be separated again.

He drained the rest of his tea before pulling his mask back into place and standing up, heading down the road towards the palace after finding the possible room Kalila would be in if the blue prints Yuugo had were correct… Why the hell did she have those anyway? Kakashi smelt a plot between those three but he'd ask them about it after all of this. He hopped over the spiked walls and crouched low as he made his way past patrols and towards the closest wall before he jumped up against it, sticking with chakra and began to climb.

There was also the random ninja doing patrols now and again and he was forced to duck onto a window ledge or move quickly to a dark corner, suppressing his chakra as much as possible without falling down the wall.

"I think after this I may get those chick flick movies and why those idiotic guys do what they do for love." Kakashi laughed silently to himself as he continued to climb towards the open window near his possible destination. He ducked one last time, noticing he was extremely high up before he got to the window ledge and crouched on it, not seeing the trap that had been set around it.

Kakashi's eyes widened as he knew there was no way to dodge as something square hit him dead on in the chest, knocking the wind from him but also his reach to grab back for the wall… If he fell at this height, it would kill him. He clawed at the air, looking down as well as racking his brain for any sort of plan before something cold wrapped around his wrist and he swung in towards the wall as he hung. He reached up with his other arm as another ice-cold hand grabbed his and hauled him inside, falling on someone as he fell through the window.

Legs clutched around his hips and lower back as elbows and arms clutched him against his ribs and hands were instantly in his hair, stroking through softly. A face was against his neck as the equally ice-cold nose was pushing against his neck almost lovingly, cool but faster than usual breath penetrating his clothing and brushing against his skin.

"Kakashi…" His name was breathed so desperately with pain clear on the tone as he was squeezed closer against her.

Everything was registering too slowly in Kakashi's brain, especially the voice that said his name so painfully as he wrapped his arms underneath her from the floor and he leaned into her. He nuzzled gently against her own pale white neck that was as cold as her nuzzling against his neck. The hands in his hair clutched gently into it as they held him comfortably against her and Kakashi couldn't help the shaky and relieved sigh that left his mouth.

The intake of air just confirmed everything for Kakashi as her scent filled his nose… Vanilla ice cream, the forest during the winter as his arms snaked up and combed through those pure white strands of hair and he had to see her face for himself because that voice was softer and more mature than what he remembered it being.

He pulled his nose reluctantly from her neck where he looked down into her face and she looked as questioningly back up at him, barely any space between them to see the rest of each other. Those eyes that expressed so much were a shade of blue he had never seen them before and he hunched his shoulders over her slightly, not wanting anyone else to ever see such an intimate colour even if it was just blue. Those lips were the same peachy colour but he could see by their being slightly chapped that they had taken a lot of abuse by teeth and he growled, thinking it was by her betrothed.

"Kakashi…" That voice came again from those lips as they curled up into a slight tender smile, her eyes seeming to blaze for him only. She lifted her head enough to gently brush her nose against his and he sighed, resting his forehead against hers as she looked up at him with those blazingly ice cold eyes with slight worry to them. And Kakashi brushed their noses once more.

"Kalila…"


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Yay for fluffy!

HSWDN: It's not Bakura!

SSS: Yeah... Enjoy the chapter lol.

Chapter fourteen

Kalila was sitting at her desk, working out a new jutsu she knew would be vital and important to her plan to take out Doto… Sosetsu's brother and the leader of Yuki's ninja corps. She hadn't told Sosetsu yet who was behind this whole possible coup as things began to heat up metaphorically in the palace.

She didn't have any proof and taking him out in front of everyone would give her all the proof she needs but she needs this jutsu first. She stood up and walked to the centre of her room, forming hand seals before getting on her haunches and placing one hand flat on the ground.

"Ice style: Chilling point jutsu." Kalila said softly as the ground under her hand iced over before it rapidly began to spread but her concentration broke when someone activated the trap on her open window. She looked up and straight away noticed those mismatched eyes and silver hair but couldn't stop the trap in time as it booted him out of the window and away from the wall as she ran over.

Using chakra she placed one off outside on the wall just under her window and latched her other foot against the inside wall just under her window as well and caught his wrist, bringing him towards the wall. He reached up and passed his other hand as she caught it and pulled them both inside but not before Kakashi tripped and landed on her but she couldn't care as she automatically wrapped her arms and legs around him, keeping him close as she hadn't seen him in over a year. She ran her hands through his soft silver hair and pressed against his neck with a sigh of contentment as a small smile graced her lips.

"Kakashi…" Kalila said softly, not believing he was actually here until his arms squeezed underneath her gently and held her closer to him as he returned the nuzzling against her neck. She squeezed her hands gently into his hair, not wanting to let go and still not believing he was right there in her arms, returning the gesture. She shivered slightly at the burn of his hot breath against her neck and his fingers scratching gently into her hair.

She reluctantly let him move his head as he raise himself up a little and looked down at her with as much disbelief as she felt right then as his eyes roamed over her face, very little separating them at that moment. Kakashi's growl vibrated through her chest, as he seemed to scowl at something on her face.

"Kakashi…" She called again, a little unsure but gave him a real little smile just to reassure him as her fingers sifted slightly through his hair again. He seemed to sit still for what felt like forever as she could still feel a slight rumbling through his chest and she lifted her head to nudge him slightly, which seemed to wake him up as he sighed contently as rested his forehead against hers and returned the nudging with his own nose.

"Kalila…" Kalila felt her breath escape her at the pain laced into his deeper and more matured voice that seemed to purr as much as it use to and she took a shaky intake of breath as tears stung at her eyes and one hand moved to the small of his back as she hugged him tightly with a shaky sigh, her hands clutching into his hair and uniform as he hugged her back.

"What are you doing here?" She asked as her embrace stayed just as tight.

"I came to visit an old friend." Kakashi said light heartedly as he rolled them over so he didn't have his weight crushing her anymore. With this they pulled back from the hug as Kalila sat on his stomach, looking down at him with the smile still on her lips.

"You idiot, I'm on a mission here!" Kalila hissed at him but the smile wouldn't go down as Kakashi blinked at her.

"A mission? I thought you were getting married?" He asked, sitting up with his arms supporting him from behind and Kalila sighed her misted breath that Kakashi watched until it faded between them.

"It's both." She said, the smile dropping as her eyes became sharp, looking into his before the both looked at the door… There was someone outside. She held a finger to her mouth as she got off of him and walked over to her desk, turning on a radio and turning it up loud before she walked back to him and pulled him up, that was when Kakashi gasped as a blush lit up his cheeks at what she was wearing, he had never seen her in anything but her Kimono and loose long sleeved clothing.

She had on a tight black jaytee top, red shorts and white fluffy knee high socks and he looked away with embarrassment as she sat down at her desk and beckoned him over with a wave of her hand as she pushed some papers around.

"See, the Daimyo's brother isn't happy about him having all of the power and the financial crises Yuki has been placed into… He plans to use his ninja to perform a coup and take over by force and show the world what this 'treasure' is that took all the country's money but no one knows what it is but Sosetsu-sama himself… I was sent here to stop it." Kalila explained seriously as Kakashi watched over her shoulder.

"So… I'm still confused concerning your marriage?" Kakashi asked with a sheepish eye smile and Kalila's eyes softened.

"I'm sure Sandaime-sama let you read my scroll that states I have to be betrothed at sixteen, well there's a loophole…" Kalila explained as this caught Kakashi's attention. "At the age of eighteen, I have rights that I can use and no one can tell me otherwise… All my contract said was I had to be betrothed and not married and when I turn eighteen I can turn down the proposal and be my own person. Sosetsu knows about this as does the Hokage but no one else even if Sosetsu-sama was hoping I'd fall in love with him but he said my heart was already taken the first day we met. We've been playing 'house' ever since while I work in the shadows." Kalila explained and Kakashi breathed the breath he had been holding.

"What are you going to do after this is done with or you turn eighteen?" Kakashi asked, stepping back as she turned her chair around away from the table.

"I'm coming back to Konoha. I am my own person at eighteen, princess, ninja or not. I apologise for the way I left, I only found out about this and my mission the day I left, I really have missed you Kakashi." She said, standing up and hugging Kakashi again as he hugged back with a sigh before she looked at the door again.

"Ice style: Chilling Point jutsu." Kalila said, holding her one hand out towards the door as it began to freeze and she fisted her hand as a squeak happened and the movement stopped dead outside as Kakashi looked at her questioningly.

"What did you just do?" Kakashi asked with a smile under his mask, his hold still tight around Kalila now that he knows she was coming back to Konoha soon and he wasn't going to let her go. She pulled gently out of Kakashi's hold and headed over towards the door where she broke the ice and swung it inwards to reveal one of the royal guards spiked up by his clothing by ice spears.

"If you have any sense of decency and loyalty to the Daimyo I suggest you leave and keep this to yourself. Understand?" Kalila asked harshly like a pissed off princess as Kakashi grinned as the frightened man's eyes darted around from her to Kakashi, the room and back to her again before nodding feverently and the ice broke as he scurried off down the hallway again and Kalila shut the door before turning off the radio with a misted sigh.

"Happens a lot?" Kakashi asked as he pulled his cloak off and got comfortable on Kalila's bed and Kalila opened her eyes tiredly.

"You have no idea… I never knew being a princess was so boring, everything gets done for you, including dressing and just everything. If it wasn't for this secret mission I think I would have died of boredom and of coarse Koyuki keeping me company." Kalila said as she collapsed on her bed next to Kakashi with a slight smile at the mention of Koyuki. Kakashi couldn't resist rolling on top of her and pinning her down as she smiled back up at him and he nudged his nose against hers again.

"I've missed you so badly Kalila, you have no idea." Kakashi sighed, pain leaking into his voice as he closed his eyes and just focused on her underneath him. "You've gotten better with your kekkei genkai I see." Kakashi said, changing the topic as thinking about missing her stabbed against his chest.

"It's the countries specialty but they can only manipulate given ice while I can create it and manipulate it. I've even read up on some collaborative jutsus that…" Kalila began before a siren was heard with an explosion.

"What's that?" Kakashi asked, looking out of the window and then back down at her as her eyes had gone grey again as her brows furrowed in slight pain.

"That means we're under attack and the Daimyo is dead… I think the guard went to tell the Daimyo judging by the amount of time passed. This is bad, I never expected for the attack to launch so soon." Kalila said with slight panic as she pushed Kakashi off and dug in her closet for clothing, including her kimono.

"What do you need me to do?" Kakashi asked as he sat up quickly and ready to fight.

"Go get the princess, she's down the hall and save her at all costs otherwise this country will have no hope." Kalila said as Kakashi nodded and headed out of her door and down the corridor like Kalila asked as he knew where the princess' room was from the blue prints and hoped he wasn't too late. Kalila pulled on her suit and then her kimono on as she took a second to reminisce.

The hidden panel opened to reveal a white snow leopard, which regarded Kalila carefully and Kalila nodded back to the animal.

"It's now or never… Ice style: Chilling point jutsu!" Kalila said as she focused as much chakra as possible, slamming her hands down on the ground as everything almost instantly froze up through the palace, instant freeze seals had been placed all around the palace which would activate with her chakra and spike right across the hallways, giving her time to try and corner Doto. "Thank you for your help Shi, you may return home." Kalila said to the leopard.

"Thank you for your help Kalila-hime… Maybe one day we'll see each other once again." The leopard said before she disappeared into smoke and Kalila picked up her stuff on her desk, putting most of it into scrolls before burning the rest as she was panting already from the massive amount of chakra she had used on the icing process.

"Kalila!" A young voice called, crying as she ran into the room and Kalila picked her up and held her before looking at Kakashi with thanks.

"So what now?" Kakashi asked as Kalila was looking out of her window and bouncing the little princess slightly, shushing her gently.

"The palace is on fire and Doto is leading his men… It won't be long before he gets up here and tries to…" Kalila said, looking at Koyuki in her arms and Kakashi nodded his understanding. "He'll be after me too since after the Daimyo is his daughter and then me, I'm still supposedly legally betrothed to him… Take Koyuki, I'll slow down Doto." Kalila said walking over to Kakashi and passing Koyuki over to him with reluctance from the girl who cried harder.

"Ssshhh Koyuki. This here is my friend, he'll take care of you while I look for your father okay?" Kalila calmed the girl gently as Kakashi gave her an eye smile.

"I'm Kakashi, Koyuki-hime and don't worry, I'll protect you with my life but I need you to listen to everything I tell you okay?" Kakashi asked the girl gently who wiped her tears away and nodded with a sad pout still.

"Follow behind me, I've iced the whole palace but it'll break with the fire soon enough." Kalila said as she opened the secret passage and went in with Kakashi putting Koyuki on his back and following as the door closed behind him. She pulled out a little flash light as they stayed crouch down the slippery tunnel but Kalila knew where she was going as she pushed against a panel and jumped out with Kakashi following before she closed it back up.

"Which way?" Kakashi asked as they saw flames licking around each corner of the hallway they were in.

"I never expected the fire to get this far, I don't think I put enough chakra into the jutsu but its too late now… Keep close." Kalila said as she began running for one end, forming hand seals. "Water style: Water dragon jutsu." The melted ice water along the walls formed a dragon that shot around the corner and put the flames out as they came up to it.

"Kalila!" Koyuki cried and Kalila turned around to see ninja coming down the corridor and Kalila scowled and put her hand out over Kakashi's shoulder as she turned Koyuki's face forwards and the gasps and slight screams of people was heard as blood filled the smoke filled air.

"There's going to be more and more coming across we have to face Kalila, you know that." Kakashi said and Kalila bit her lip, which oddly comforted Kakashi, seeing her bit her own lip meant that her chapped lips were from that and not kissing.

"Well this place is going down anyway, I guess we have no other option." Kalila said as she placed her hand on the floor and it began to freeze and crack in a circle around them. "Hold on tight." Kalila warned as she stood up and jumped, the floor coming loose and crashing down as Kakashi crouched down to it and stuck using chakra like Kalila was as it crashed through floors. They landed on the bottom floor as they began running for the doors, kunai in hand but a shadow stopped across it and Kalila sneered as she stopped Kakashi with her hand from continuing to advance.

"I wondered when you'd show your ugly face Doto." Kalila said icily as the large man walked in with an accomplished smirk on his face.

"I never would have thought that the princess of Uzushio was actually the damn ninja I was after but never the less, you'll die here as will Koyuki and your little friend there." Doto said as he formed hand seals and Kalila followed at the speed of light.

"Ice style: Dragon versus tiger!" They called at the same time as the two ice dragons clashed but Kalila's broke Doto's as he was forced back and Kalila ran forwards with Kakashi right behind to get to the outside.

"There's a sled around the back, use it! Keep Koyuki safe!" Kalila said as she changed her path and stood ready and Kakashi came to a stop. "Don't stop, there are others more powerful than Doto and us, go now!"

"I won't leave you here, I never leave a comrade behind!" Kakashi called back in panic and he saw Kalila scowl dangerously as ice shot up to block the kunai flying towards her.

"Then I am not your comrade right now. I'm the princess of Uzushio and the princess of Yuki and as a ninja from an allied nation you cannot disobey my order now go Kakashi otherwise this country will be doomed… I'll be right behind you." Kalila said harshly before her tone changed, almost promising Kakashi she'd catch up. Kakashi hesitated as he shifted Koyuki on his back and growled, turning away into a run reluctantly as he regretted it but Kalila was right as he went around the palace, hoping to avoid ninja.

"Where do you think you're going Copy Ninja?" A voice called from above Kakashi as he stopped and was surrounded by three Yuki nin. "It's a great honour for us to be facing you right now but we do wonder what you're doing in our village and with our princess none the less… Perhaps you've been the little rat trying to stop Doto-sama's plans?' The voice asked as they stepped out of the shadows. Two males and one female. The two males had different shade of purple hair while the girl had bright pink hair and Kakashi stood defensively while Koyuki whimpered into his ear.

Kakashi could see the sled with the wolves pulling it… He was so close and felt like Kalila knew this was coming sooner than she thought… It was just coincidence he would be there to help her out. Kakashi could see no point in lying and saying he was the rat when the head honcho knew who was the rat all along and Kakashi took great pride in saying this next thing.

"I wasn't the rat, I was just visiting her when you launched your attack. Your rat was none other than Kalila-hime, the Daimyo's fiancé." Kakashi said and the face on the leader soured.

"Fine then. We'll kill you first along with the princess then we'll go after her. Feel the wrath of Roga Nadare." He growled forming hand seals as Kakashi watched with his sharingan and dodged with a little counter attack, hiding behind a rock with Koyuki crying softly on his back.

"Ssshhh, it's okay Koyuki, I'll protect you but for now I need you to hold on tight and don't let go okay?" Kakashi asked softly as she nodded and grabbed on tighter to Kakashi and letting her go so he could use his hands before he reappeared, having to take on the three ninja and protect Koyuki.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter fifteen

Kakashi had managed to knock Nadare's two friends out cold but he was proving to be a bit of a challenge and his jutsus were flashy enough to draw attention… He was so close to the sled he could see waiting in the trees. Nadare announced a jutsu, Kakashi was too distracted to be able to dodge or even block and so he braced for impact before a wall of ice stopped that attack in front of him and a figure stumbled from a jump in front of him.

"Kalila!" Koyuki cried with worry, she could see she wasn't in the best state.

"Are you okay?" Kalila asked, looking over her shoulder, eyes a dead white grey and she was panting harshly with pain as well as chakra exhaustion, her kimono had been ripped as well as bloodied by her own blood and Doto's. "Keep going to the sled, it's right there, top priority right now is taking care of Koyuki and their ice jutsus are no match for mine with one left… Go Kakashi, I'll catch up again." Kalila said facing the ice wall again as it dropped and Kakashi hesitated. A huge wave of ice spears popped out of the ground before being shattered by an ice dragon and knocking Kalila away.

"I'm not letting you get away with the princess." Nadare said out as he was approaching fast.

"Kakashi, do you know the lightning style: lightning beast running jutsu?" Kalila asked as she walked up over to Kakashi, pulling her kimono off and revealing a similar suit to what Nadare was wearing as she wiped away some blood from her mouth, flames of the palace lighting up their battle area.

"I do, why?" Kakashi asked, shifting Koyuki on his back slightly.

"Then you need to time this right using your sharingan." Kalila said as she formed hand seals and Kakashi followed, performing his own.

"Lightning style: Lightning Beast Running jutsu." Kakashi called.

"Ice style: Black Dragon Blizzard." Kalila called as they brought their hands closer as the jutsu was beginning to form.

"Collaboration jutsu: Electric blizzard beast!" They called together as Nadare was forming his own hand seals.

"Ice style: White whale jutsu!" Nadare called as the whale collided with the lightning infused bird like ice creature. The bird broke through the whale easily and electrocuted and blew up spectacularly. Arrows quickly flew for them from up coming ninja and once again an ice wall covered them as Kalila turned to them, exhaustion clear on her face and drooping eyes as she calmed down her panting slightly.

"Kakashi… Go now." Kalila said coolly as Kakashi hesitated once again and she sighed an invisible breath before she grabbed his scarf and placed her lips against his before pushing him back and nudging him to leave. "Go." She said softly as she separated the wall and ran through, closing the wall again as Kakashi watched her go… Kakashi turned and left for the sled.

Kalila rushed forwards as ice began surrounding the enemy and crystallizing them… She could still feel the damp cloth against her frozen lips as it sparked something inside her chest as she fought harder, not feeling the exhaustion much anymore. Her sleeve blades slipped out and she began to twist and flip, killing some of the Yuki nin as she went with a jutsu called freezing presence jutsu that froze anything at her will using less chakra than actual techniques on them and powered by the ice around her and her kekkei genkai.

There was an explosion from the palace as the after shock came along and Kalila used it as her escape, running into the forest and for the bridge that was there when she slowed to a stop and looked down into the ravine… The bridge had been destroyed but luckily it looked like Kakashi had made it over by the tracks on the other side.

"Nowhere to go now Kalila-hime." Doto said as he and a gang of ninja came up with him.

"Damn, and I thought I roughed you up too badly to chase after me. Maybe I was a little too soft." Kalila said with a slight defeated smile as she let herself slump slightly.

"Where's little Koyuki Kalila?" Doto asked threateningly and Kalila laughed humorously.

"You'll never find her, she's gone forever Doto and one day she'll come back and take what is rightfully hers." Kalila sneered at him as he walked up to her and hit her hard as she tumbled down into the snow and he picked her up by her neck.

"You shall die here then." He said as he squeezed harder. An ice shard shot up out of the ground and stabbed right through Doto's wrist as Kalila stumbled back and a collaborative jutsu came from the troupes of an avalanche technique aiming to throw her off of the ravine. Kalila formed more hand seals and knew this was the last of her chakra.

"Fire style: Grand Fireball jutsu." She called, holding her hand to her mouth as she let the fire ball go, hitting the snow and melting it as Kalila got onto her haunches and froze it as a wall before she formed a foot wide path over the ravine made of ice and ran over it light footedly as it broke when she touched it and she jumped at the end.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi heard the bridge collapse behind him as Koyuki cried Kalila's name and he stopped under a dark tree, looking as the bridge fell… It was Kalila's last way out.

"We have to wait for her, please Kakashi-san." Koyuki begged him with tears in her eyes and Kakashi eye smiled at her.

"We will… I can't leave her behind." Kakashi said as a figure caught his attention and he saw Kalila emerge and study the ravine when he sensed chakra signatures. Kakashi lip-read what they were saying and he smiled slightly under his mask at Kalila's dry sarcasm even in a seemingly impossible situation. His hand clenched around the reigns of the sled when Doto picked her up by her neck but then a glimmer of ice caught his eyes as he heard Doto yell and grasp his wrist, dropping Kalila when he saw the giant avalanche heading for her and his breath caught.

Then familiar hand signs caught his eyes as they widened and a huge fireball was produced and at the same time, Kalila dropped to the ground and the avalanche had formed a frozen wall as it seemed Kalila was running on thin air over the ravine if his sharingan hadn't been open. He steered the sled into line with Kalila as she jumped, landing in the back with Koyuki, looking up at Kakashi.

"Go now!" She ordered as Kakashi whipped the reigns and the sled sped forwards with another explosion behind them. Kakashi looked back to see the ravine widen as the wall fell as well as most of the ninja and he smiled with accomplishment. The ride into the night stayed silent except Kalila's singing softly to Koyuki as she slept on Kalila's lap as Kalila brushed her hands gently over her hair and pulled the blanket in the back closer.

Kakashi offered his scarf but she kindly declined it and pulled at the odd suit she was wearing and he wrapped it back around his neck, heading for the town he was in the day before with his team.

Daylight flooded when they seemed to be in the middle of nowhere and Kakashi stopped the sled and got off, shaking his legs out while Kalila still had Koyuki cuddled up to her and she was still stroking her hair, eyes cast down blankly as it seemed like her eyes were portraying ice floating down river… She was grieving, even if she hadn't been in love with the Daimyo, Kakashi could still see she cared for them and Yuki no Kuni.

"Hey… Are you okay?" Kakashi asked, rubbing his thumb against her jaw carefully as she turned her head into it slightly.

"I'll be fine once we get to the next town, the Kazahana family's home is there. Koyuki will be fine there then we can go back to Konoha… You've got a few grazes that need tending to." Kalila said softly almost on autopilot as she brushed her hand close to an angry welt on his shoulder and it calmed down slightly as Kakashi sighed with the relief of the cold.

"I'll survive, my wounds were minor compared to how you must be feeling. You took quite a beating there for us. Thank you." Kakashi said as he rested his hand gently against her cheek and she leaned into it slightly again as she closed her eyes tiredly, blue rings beginning to form under them.

"Let's get moving. The dogs are still warm and we'll reach the town by noon if we keep going and Konoha is only two day run from here and I know a short cut." Kalila said, pulling away from his hand and Kakashi nodded and began to walk over to the front when a cold hand stopped him. "I'll take over for now, keep Koyuki warm as well as yourself, I can't stiffen up yet." Kalila said, slipping out from under Koyuki as Kakashi took her place and Kalila took the reigns as the dogs began running again.

They came to the town as Kalila greeted everyone even in the state she was in, she still acted like a princess, kind and caring as people also asked about Koyuki in the back but Kalila neatly avoided the question until they came up to the frantic Kazahana house and Kalila soon stopped their headless running as well and brought order back, placing the next rightful heir in charge of Koyuki until she was old enough and they were given a room to recover for the rest of the afternoon.

Kakashi used the shower first at Kalila's order… It was the second time in one day she had used her status over him and it made him feel better, knowing Kalila was still the same, just a little more cheekier. He came out of the shower wearing a loose black t-shirt and pants, rubbing his hair with a towel with his ever-present mask. Kalila was sitting on the bed with the body suit pulled down to her waist, her back to him as he could see all of the damage appearing on her usually pale skin and the effects some of the ice jutsus have had on her as she applied warming salve to it and hissed every time she did.

"Give it to me." Kakashi said gently as he hung the towel around his neck and reached over her shoulder for the salve, taking it from her and sitting behind her as he applied it gently to the frozen skin, warming it up unpleasantly so it didn't die off. "And you were planning on taking Doto on yourself and look at how that would have turned out." Kakashi mused gently as she hissed and twitched away from his fingers, rubbing the salve in gently.

"My chakra was already extremely depleted by the time we came across him. If it was an even fight I would have won having my kekkei genkai and more time to learn more jutsus to use against him… Where did you find Koyuki, it took you too longer time than just going to her bedroom?" Kalila asked and Kakashi sighed.

"She was in an odd mirrored room which was already on fire… I think she may have seen her father dead in there." Kakashi said with some regret as he went around her bruise gently.

"That's regrettable, I should have sensed something wrong." Kalila sighed as Kakashi prodded a cut and she hissed, turning her head to glare at him.

"You were too preoccupied with my sudden appearance, no one can blame you. At least you saved Koyuki so this country still has hope." Kakashi said as her head turned back around again. Kakashi took her hair gently from her shoulder and twirled it up into a bun, placing a senbon in her hair to secure the bun as he closed the salve.

"It was one hell of a failure of a mission though." Kalila laughed humorously and Kakashi hugged her gently around her waist, mindful of her injuries, as she leaned back gently into him.

"Go have a nice warm shower and warm up a little then you can sleep." Kakashi said softly into her ear as he pulled back and she pulled the suit back on and walked into the bathroom where Kakashi heard the water running and laid down on the bed… Sandaime was going to have a freak out once they get back to Konoha. Kalila returned from the bathroom wearing a large white long sleeved shirt and white pants as Kakashi smirked under his mask as he laid on the bed reading his all time favourite book, thinking how yin and yang they looked right then as she sat on the bed next to him carefully.

"I hope you haven't become one of those lonely perverts who read this book?" Kalila asked as she gently plucked it out of his fingers and read the summary in the front cover.

"At least not out in public besides, I'm not lonely anymore." Kakashi said as the tone in his voice made Kalila look up at him.

"I guess you have all of your friends back in Konoha… I wish I had more time back then to get to know them better, maybe I will now." Kalila said with a slight smile and Kakashi chuckled lowly as he opened his arms for her and he saw how her eyes lightened up as she put the forgotten book down on the side table and curled up with her back pressed into Kakashi's chest and fell asleep almost automatically.

Kakashi gently tucked himself in behind her as he nuzzled into her white hair and could feel her cool back pressed up against him and sighed contently. This is what he needed, she kept his fears and nightmares at bay as he fell into the most peaceful sleep he hadn't had since before his father died.

He did wake up once that night. It was when Kalila was twitching harshly and he uncurled her hand from the blanket and held it gently and the second time he woke up, it was close to morning as he opened his eyes with confusion to see Kalila sitting silently a the edge of the bed with her back facing him.

"Didn't sleep well?" Kakashi asked, tucking his arm underneath his head as her head turned slightly towards his voice but not enough to see her face as the orange sun flooded through the curtains.

"Unfortunately no… I kept waking up from dreams and pain but I'm fine now. Just greeting the new day as I let you sleep a little more." Kalila said, turning her face towards the curtains once again.

"Shall we head back to Konoha today?" Kakashi asked, sitting up as he watched her sitting quietly.

"We should… Doto may still be after me and Koyuki will be safe here. I should report my failure as soon as possible. May I use the bathroom first?" She asked, turning her face far enough so Kakashi could see half of it as her eyes were red from tears but he kept quiet.

"You may." Kakashi said lightly, lying back in bed as she stood up and entered the bathroom, closing the door behind her as he heard the shower and muffled hisses and curses as she battled… They didn't say anything as she finished up and got dressed in a new Kimono, destroying the suit she was wearing the night before and Kakashi changed back into his ANBU uniform.

They headed downstairs and accepted the breakfast that was cooked for them before they headed out into the fresh snow, back to Konoha. They got to some train tracks that led through a cave and Kalila got a slight smile on her still tired face as ice formed on the tracks and Kakashi sighed, sitting on it behind Kalila as it began on the tracks through the cave at a rapid speed and he could almost swear he could feel Kalila laughing the faster it went as it took them pretty far into Hi no Kuni boarders before the tracks ended and they were jumping through the trees.

The little track ride had cut out three hours of travelling time as it was only mid day as they reached the first town and stopped to grab something to eat and relax for a while as he could see Kalila was grimacing when she stayed on her right leg for too long but again none of them said anything as it stayed in a comfortable silence between them.

They set off again and Kakashi noticed they had slowed down quite a bit since they started that morning and he waited on a branch for her as she caught up and looked at him questioningly.

"Get on." Kakashi said coolly as he turned and held his arms back out towards her as he felt hands on his shoulders as he dipped as her knees gripped his hips and he held onto her thighs as he jumped off again, adding a little bit of chakra to each leap to keep the pace.

"Thank you Kakashi… You really have a kind soul." Kalila said as she closed her eyes and nuzzled against his neck gently as his hands tightened ever so slightly on her legs.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hey guys hope you had a good Easter and i'm sorry for not posting for a while and May's going to be a hectic month for me as well so i'll post as much as i can and hopefully things will go back to normal after that. Enjoy and please read the Author's Note at the end, i need all of your help. R&R.**

Chapter sixteen

Kakashi sat quietly in the waiting room as Kalila was talking to Hiruzen. The sun had gone down just over an hour ago and Hiruzen didn't look impressed, as they had entered his office earlier. He looked up when he heard a door open and saw Kalila peaking around the corner at him, her face giving away nothing as she picked her arm up and waved him over before returning into the office.

"I never took you as one to break the rules Kakashi." Hiruzen said as Kakashi walked in calmly and Kalila closed the door as Kakashi scratched his head sheepishly.

"Ah well my teammates talked me into it. I saw Kalila-hime in the parade and I had a slight breakdown." Kakashi explained calmly as Hiruzen looked at him and then smiled gently.

"And if you didn't break the rules right then it could have been that both Koyuki and Kalila would be dead right now… We welcome home our princess of Uzushio even under these circumstances." Hiruzen said as Kalila bowed slightly.

"It's wonderful to be home Sandaime-sama and to see you again, still a spring chicken like always." Kalila said with a slight smirk as she had to duck from a pen flying her way like a kunai.

"Seems you've picked up some annoying habits along the way… Especially the one where you pick at your nails and bite your lip, they'll get you into trouble if your not careful Kalila so try to break them as soon as possible… As for your sense of humour." Hiruzen grinned slightly at the end and Kalila kept her smirk and raised an eyebrow as Kakashi laughed slightly.

"She was actually developing a slight sarcastic streak before she left Hokage-sama." Kakashi added and Hiruzen laughed.

"I shall break those two habits like you have asked, I know they get me into trouble Hokage-sama. However, what about my contract from Uzushio, I am not eighteen yet." Kalila asked with slight defence in her frame as she stiffened slightly.

"There's only a few months until your eighteenth birthday… I'll be able to hold this off as a princess, being betrothed, you are granted three months of grieving which is enough time you'll be eighteen by then. You are free to do as you please Uzumaki Kalila." Hiruzen said as he took out Kalila's scroll and it burnt into ashes in his hand and Kalila smiled and closed her tearing eyes as Kakashi put his hand against her lower back for support.

"I wish to remain as a kunoichi of Konoha." Kalila said sternly as her posture unconsciously straightened before she winced and it dropped again and Hiruzen chuckled.

"Very well then, go down to the hospital and get yourself checked out and come up here tomorrow morning so we can discuss this further. Dismissed." Hiruzen said with a smiled as Kakashi and Kalila nodded to him and headed out of his office and strolled down the corridors.

"There's no way in hell I'm going to a stinking hospital for wounds that are already healing." Kalila mumbled and Kakashi laughed.

"If you had a choice then no you wouldn't be." Kakashi said, picking her up and slinging her over his shoulder as she shouted in protest like a real princess and even tried to use her rank against him again. "Correction, we're back in Konoha and you're no longer a princess so technically I'm the higher ranked here." Kakashi stated arrogantly as she huffed and crossed her arms, weighting herself down with ice dragging on the ground like weights on her hands and legs in giant blocks.

"I think you've been a spoilt princess for too long." Kakashi mocked, gritting his teeth slightly as he dragged her to the hospital and looked down to see spikes coming from the blocks as well, digging into the ground and Kakashi dumped her on her butt as she pouted up at him after melting the ice.

"I said I don't need to go to the hospital… I just want to be myself again like it use to be." Kalila said as she looked down at the ground with sadness written on her face and Kakashi got down on his haunches in front of her with sympathy.

"Kalila…" Kakashi said out in sympathy and exasperation as she looked up at him from under her lashes, she couldn't deny that voice.

"I know from experience that nothing else can be done for my wounds, frostbite has to be dealt with delicately and that salve is the only thing that I can do for it and so going to the hospital is a waste of time." Kalila said, dead seriously but there was still some sadness there that Kakashi wanted to erase because it was making his own chest burn.

"How about we go and grab some dangos?" Kakashi suggested and he saw her eyes lighten up at that as they turned a shade of blue and grey and a small smile graced her lips as she nodded and smiled down at the ground but there was something in her eyes as she seemed to shy away as Kakashi hooked his arms around her rib cage and stood her up carefully and effortlessly as they stood there for a minute. Kakashi gave her an eye smile as his one hand slid down her arm and took her hand gently before shifting their fingers and entwining them gently as she latched on with her own fingers.

Kalila was still looking at him from under her eye lashes which Kakashi found adorable and made her seem younger and more like the teenagers they still were but then as his hand latched onto her fingers, her head jerked up in surprise and then the most beautiful thing happened in Kakashi's eyes. Her eyes widened slightly and slanted in such a way as her gaze turned a lively blue like his Chidori, he'd never seen such eyes so cold blazing an ice cold trail through his blood as it seemed her gaze looked through his walls, through anything but who he really was then as his eyes took in the rest of the sight… Kakashi's hand tightened around hers as a pure pink blush dusted her snow kissed cheeks and spread over the bridge of her nose.

Kakashi was taking in shaky breaths as they breathed out into the cold night air, creating a warm misted breath as Kalila's stayed invisible. Kalila stepped closer to him, completely forgetting they were in the middle of a busy street with people walking past like they weren't even there. She closed her eyes as her blush spread over her nose fully as she nudged her nose against his, tilting his head slightly before her lips met his and Kakashi sighed and sagged into it as their bodies were close, almost touching and their hands stayed entwined comfortably tight. Kakashi's other hand came up to cradle her neck and jaw gently as he tilted his head, his eyes falling shut without command as well as their lips moved against each other.

She had taken his breath away and left a burning cold feeling that sat comfortably in his chest like taking a gulp of ice-cold water or a huge breath of air on an early winter's morning. Something cold and wet touched Kakashi's nose as he opened his eyes to see a flake of snow landing on his nose as he broke the kiss and she opened dazed and crystal blue eyes slightly, opening further as she also noticed the snowflake on his nose.

"I never thought of anyone else but you while in Yuki Kakashi All the snow around me all of the time made me forget those nights you kept me close to you and close to your burning beating heart that hammered against my back every night. I missed the flowers blending with the snow as spring set in and little bud pushed the snow away as they both glistened in the morning sun… That's what you were and always have been to me Kakashi because…"

"The snow reminds you of flowers…" Kakashi completed for her as he looked down into her eyes that stuck out against the rest of her skin and matched those slightly reddened peachy lips and Kakashi laughed softly, closing his eyes and tilting his shaking head downwards as the snow continued to fall around them and people rushed for cover.

"I couldn't breath when I came back the day you left. I always felt numb like I had been lying in the cold snow for hours, maybe I was in my mindscape, waiting for you. I hid in the shadows of ANBU and killed like I felt… Like I wished to die because what was the point in living when I couldn't feel anything. Not the rain pouring down on me, not the blood I shed that stuck to my skin and not the soft touch of a lover I didn't know I longed for until I saw you in that parade three days ago… I never thought anything could be as painful as loosing my best friends, my sensei until I lost you, nothing can hit harder than a broken heart." Kakashi said as Kalila just stood there with wide eyes as Kakashi's eyes focused on his hand on her neck, his thumb brushing over her pulse like a lulling lullaby, letting his walls seem non-existent as his heart spoke for once in his life.

"OI! KAKASHIII!" A voice yelled and Kakashi sighed dropping his head as Kalila took his hand that was against her neck gently and removed her hand from his with a slight smile.

"He hasn't noticed me yet…Want to have some fun with your friends?' Kalila asked with a full and pure smile like fresh snow and Kakashi's heart skipped, causing a dull ache but what she suggested seemed like fun as he smiled under his mask. "I'll be close by, spark a fingertip in lightning chakra as my signal to appear." Kalila said with slight excitement as she seemed to disappear in a small whirlwind of snow and Kakashi took a deep breath to calm him down, putting his hands into his pockets and turning to face Guy.

"Where have you been? You're team returned a day ago without you?" Guy asked, some worry evident in his voice as Kakashi shrugged and scuffed some snow with his shoe.

"I saw Kalila again…" Kakashi said softly, remembering his pain from when he saw her on that float, using it to bait his emotions out enough to fool anyone.

"Oh my rival, I am most sorry… Come to the dango shop, everyone is there and have been awaiting your youthful return." Guy said with sympathy as he put his arm over Kakashi's shoulders and led him to the dango shop while he went on about his recent 'YOUTHFUL' missions and Kakashi was glad he had a mask because he was smirking so hard as he tried to plan what he was going to say. Time to play the game!

"Kakashi, good to see you back in one piece." Asuma said as they all sat in their regular places in the little dango shop and Kakashi gave them an eye smile with a regular two finger wave.

"Yo. You're otou-san sure can give a lecture, I've been there since this afternoon." Kakashi said to Asuma who laughed sheepishly.

"Well? How did it go?' Yuugo asked impatiently, sitting at the end of the bench next to Hayate in his regular seat and Kakashi let his face fall.

"Kalila sends her greetings and apologies by the way and that palace was a bitch to get into…" Kakashi said, hiding his fake pain perfectly, now he just needs to bate them a little further.

"So you got in… Did you confess?" Hayate asked, also not being able to control his curiosity as Kakashi ducked his head and looked down.

"I did and well… Things got a little tight." Kakashi said, it was the truth technically but they don't know the details.

"AND…" All of them asked in curiosity and Kakashi looked up.

"She was still engaged and loves her new family a lot and it got sticky when the other princess got involved and clung to me…" God this was so beyond twisting the truth… Kakashi laughed evilly in his genius mind. "Then her uncle had a fit and began rampaging everywhere while Kalila was ordering me what to do all of the time, she has actually become quite bossy…" Kakashi continued to muse.

"KAKASHI JUST TELL US WHAT HAPPENED ALREADY!" They all shouted out in anticipation and Kakashi hummed and brightened up.

"Oh yeah…" He mused, clicking his fingers in the air as he allowed a small spark to escape them, now he just had to wait for Kalila to choose her entrance.

"And then I returned to Konoha with him." Kalila said, almost emerging like a shadow from Kakashi's back as everyone gasped and cheered.

"But you were engaged to marry, how are you able to get out of it?' Anko asked and Kalila's mood dropped and everyone noticed her head dropped as she frowned down at the ground.

"Let's sit down and grab something to eat… This is a long story for only happening in the last few days." Kalila said with a slight smile as she took the bench next to the full one with Kakashi right there next to her as everyone sat down and bunched up as their order came and Kalila began her story from the first festival where she had met all of them and then run away.

They all listened intently while Kakashi held her hand under the table, giving it a small squeeze during the more difficult parts of her explanation as he also listened intently about how her life had been in the last year, living as a proper princess like she should have been her entire life. By the end of it, some of the guys had angry yet awed looks on their faces and the three girls were balling their eyes out, Yuugo onto Hayate and Kurenai on Asuma as they comforted the girls and Kakashi gently wiped away a tear slowly falling down Kalila's face… The death of the kind Daimyo had affected her badly, especially for Koyuki's fate.

"So this all leads us back to the original question…" Genma began as he twirled the dango stick in his mouth as everyone gave him their attention and he grinned slightly. "What is the status between you two now?" Genma asked as all eyes turned on Kakashi and Kalila sitting there like stiff boards.

"Oh please, do you really have to ask?' Anko spoke up, stuffing another plate of dangos into her mouth as everyone looked at her. "They've been holding hands the entire time… Geez and you call yourselves shinobi." Anko said as she focused on her dangos and everyone had varying states of surprise on their faces as they all checked under the table and Kakashi and Kalila let go automatically but not fast enough.

"Oh my God, they were." Kurenai gushed and Asuma rolled his eyes but he had a big smile on his face.

"So, have you two kissed yet?" Hayate asked with a sly smirk and Kalila smiled, looking down at the table as the beautiful blush spread over her cheeks once again and Kakashi unconsciously leaned closer until a chorus of 'AW!' was heard and they stiffened up again. Kalila couldn't help the small smile stuck on her face as she jumped up on the table and waved her sleeve covered arm, effectively catching all of them in a genjutsu before hauling Kakashi up and running with him before someone broke the genjutsu like Kurenai who would have noticed it first.

"Let's keep them guessing shall we?" Kalila smiled back at him with her eyes closed as she led them through the snowy streets. She ran easily having trained in the snow and kept Kakashi's hand to steady him as he hadn't quite worked out how to fight on ice as effectively as Yuki nin.

"I think they've seen through us anyway." Kakashi sighed and Kalila laughed into the cold night's air. Kakashi became enchanted with the sound, so innocent like a child's and seemed to sound like gently flowing water floating through the icy air.

"No doubt they'll corner us some time separately and give us 'The Talk'." Kalila said, turning around and walking backwards with her hands behind her back as Kakashi walked calmly and paled slightly.

"I don't think I could hear that sort of thing coming from Guy's mouth, it would be absolutely traumatising." Kakashi blanched and Kalila smiled, her eyes bright in the darkness as Kakashi followed blindly.

"Not THAT talk… Geez, I think those books have rotten your mind. I meant the 'you-hurt-my-friend-and-you'll-die' talk… So where do you live now?" Kalila asked, looking around at the village that hadn't changed.

"I moved out of ANBU… I'm living in an apartment block." Kakashi said, saying his address before Kalila turned around and jumped off with a swirl of snow and a laugh as Kakashi chased after her with a laugh and a shout of 'Cheater'.

**A/N: Okay so i've stopped this story here because i have no idea where to go from here and i'm not really happy with leaving it there but in a way i am. So if any of you have an idea for making this story go further, let me know but if you like it just the way it is well then let me know that as well but for now it's going under complete and i will let you know if the story is going further or not. Thanks for staying with this story of mine, it's one of my favourites :) **


End file.
